akame ga kyubi final
by souluchia1
Summary: tersera temporada por favor lee las 2 primeras si no si eres nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Akame ga kyubi final

…...

No soy dueño de naruto o akame ga-el fin esta por llegar.

…

Akame ga kyubi final-1-asalto a la capital-parte 1: revolucionarios

En la temporada pasada nuestros héroes descubren la identidad del líder revolucionario siendo en realidad zetsu, lamentable mente todos ellos fueron perseguidos por el y sus engañados seguidores, durante la persecución naruto se sacrifica para que sasuke y demás puedan escapar, para sorpresa de todos kakashi llega a la capital acompañado de sakura, shikamaru, rock lee, sai y seryu, esperemos nuestros héroes puedan ganar esta batalla.

Iniciamos en un campo silvestre lleno de animales pequeños y lindos como conejos y mariposas, los cuales se les nota feliz, pero todos ellos cambian eso y salen corriendo como se escuchan barias pisadas, todas resonaban pues eran marchas.

En ese momento se nos revela un ejército de millones de soldados todos marchando se trata de los revolucionarios marchando en son de guerra, entre ellos están cabalgando los night raid acercándose a lo legos en una carreta esta zetsu acompañado de sus guarda espaldas yin el caballero plateado y yang el caballero dorado.

Mientras en la capital los soldados están corriendo por todos lados ai mismo se encuentra shura el hijo del primer ministro quien dice:

"oigan que pasa aquí por que tato alboroto"

Uno de los soldados le dice:

"son los revolucionarios, su ejército viene en camino"

Shura un poco sorprendido y luego feliz dice:

"enserio, mi viejo se pondrá feliz"

Mientras los jaegers están en la muralla, esdetah dice:

"lamento lo sucedido en mi ausencia pero eso lo resolveremos luego nuestra prioridad es defender el palacio de los revolucionarios, estén pendientes pronto empezará la batalla"

Mientras los revolusionarios para un momento mientras najenda repasan el plan a todos:

"muy bien repasemos, akame y leone ustedes dos se infiltraran en el palacio, yo comandare a las fuerzas en el frente susanoo, tatsumi y lubbock me acompañaran, padre tu te quedaras en la retaguardia con el resto de soldados"

Zetsu sonriendo dice:

"excelente hija mía con este plan la capital caerá y la paz reinara, todos estén listos, akame leone sus objetivos son el primer ministro, esdeath, koukei, saikyuu, youkan y dousen"

Najenda dice:

"el ministro honest es el obvio objetivo principal, esdeath si queremos paz no tendremos opción que eliminarla, koukei es el ministro de suntos internos ayuda al ministro a deshacerse de los generales onestos, saikyuu el apoyo del ministro y cómplice, youkan un adulador que se dedica a complacer al primer ministro y dousen escalando posiciones y éxito a base de sobornos"

Zetsu dice las ultimas palabras:

"ya saben que hacer no tengan piedad"

2 horas después en el muro de la capital están esdeath y suzuka paradas en el muro observando al ejército revolucionario llegar, ahora mismo la capital está rodeada por millones de soldados, pero ellos están rodeados por los revolucionarios los cuales tienen una cierta ventaja, esdeath dice:

"son muchos enemigos, esto será divertido, veamos como reaccionan ante la caballería helada"

Por debajo se encuentran cientos de esculturas de hielo armadas y que se mueven por voluntad propia comienzan a avanzar asía los revolucionarios, en ese momento los revolucionarios cargan rápido sus cañones disparando inmediata mente contra esdeath y suzuka, esdeath dice:

"mira nos están saludando con cañonazos, entonces aremos fuegos artificiales"

En ese momento esdeath truena los dedos como barias estacas de hielo salen disparadas chocando con las balas de cañon, los soldados se sorprenden, pero najenda no y dice:

"todo va según lo planeado, ahora"

Najenda da una señal con la mano saliendo desde detrás barias enormes bestias las cuales corren a la muralla esdeath dice:

"una teigu capas de controlar bestias de seguro que intenta derribar la muralla con ellas, lastima que nosotros tengamos una igual"

Esdeath da una señal con la mano y de repente cientos de bestias voladoras salen del otro lado de la muralla comenzando una lucha con las bestias de los revolucionarios, esdeath dice:

"ahora que la caballería helada avance"

Los soldados de hielo comienzan su avance, solo para ser interceptados por tatsumi y su incursio destrozando a barias estatuas, los revolucionarios ala van a tatsumi mientras este piensa, los matare vengare a todos no dejare a uno vivo.

Mientras en la capital en el sótano están honest y makoto, el ministro dice:

"su alteza el imperio está en crisis necesitamos de su ayuda por favor bea"

Makoto be lo que el ministro dice y ve a la teigu suprema, honest sigue ablando:

"con el poder de la teigu suprema Maquina Divina Defensora del País: Shikouteizer nada impedirá que salve a la capital"

Makoto con una mirada decidida dice:

"si con esto salvare a mi país entonces lo are por mi padre y madre"

Mientras makoto camina asía la teigu honest piensa, su padre? Así ese tipo no me caía bien así que lo mate a el y luego a su esposa y tu niño ingenuo me lo creíste que el que los mato fue una enfermedad pero que idiota solo teuso para mi beneficio que se valla al diablo la capital si estas a mi lado con ese poder podre destruir a los revolucionarios y hacer lo que me plazca, en ese instante un recuerdo de un mujer llega a la mente de honest el cual dice:

"no tengo tiempo de recordar el pasado"

En ese intsnte se oye el sonido de la teigu suprema activándose, mientras en la muralla la batalla ya comenzó siendo la caballería helada casi destruida en su totalidad, se puede ver a una chica de piel morena y grandes dotes usando el acha de daidara, siendo acompañada mpor una chica rubia usando las tigeras de sheele, mientras esdeath lo be todo dice:

"bien es momento de actuar"

Suzuka dice:

"tan rápido"

Esdeath crea un caballo de hielo el cual monta y sale disparada al campo de batalla cortando a cientos de soldados, najenda dice:

"ahora"

En ese instante los soldados usan una espesie de pico gigantesco con el cual destruyen la muralla, suzuka tranquila dice:

"eso no importa la general esdeath y yo solo nos encargamos del exterior, pero quen protege dentro de la muralla es budo"

Varios soldados salen volando con el poder de budo el cual dice:

"no dejare que avancen protegeré el palacio con mi vida"

Najenda dice:

"maldición olvide a budo"

Esdeath piensa mientras lucha, es una lastima la muralla la protejo yo pero budo defiende el interior aun el palacio es protegido por syura y los jaegers, no lograran nada.

Mientras en el palacio akame y leone han logrado asesinar a youkan y dousen quedando solo, koukei y saikyuu los cuales están acorralados, syura y los jaegers están en el trono del emperador protegiendo a este por lo que el resto del palacio solo ahí soldados los cuales son fácil mente vencidos por akame y leone, las cuales están por asesinar a sus objetivos pero, son detenidos por una voz que dice:

"chandara"

En ese instante la pared detrás de koukei y saikyuu es destruida como dos personas entran y una la cual es mujer dice:

"lo lamento llegar tarde pero este lugar es enorme"

El otro el cual es una voz masculina dice:

"pero no tenías que destruir las paredes"

Se trata de sakura y sai, mientras con zetsu este dice:

"no pensé que las cosas se complicarían bastante, yin, yang hay que moverse"

Un soldado dice:

"líder-sama a donde ba"

Zetsu dice:

"aun lugar importante najenda está a cargo en mi ausencia"

Mientras esdeath sigue avanzando cortando a cientos de soldados pero su espada se detiene al chocar con algo, esdeath sonríe viendo al causante, suzuka observa desde la miralla y con exitasion dice:

"asi que viniste uchiha sasuke"

Lo que detuvo la espada de esdeath fue la espada de sasuke quien no tiene problema en detenerla y dice:

"es mejor que te detengas"

Esdeath sonriendo dice:

"esto será divertido"

Najenda está luchando asesinando a varios soldados de la capital, cuando varios de sus soldados salen bolado y caen noqueados, el responsable kakashi acompañado de shikamaru, kakashi dice:

"esto si que es una sorpresa, un país en guerra total como lo solía ser el nuestro"

Shikamaru solo responde:

"bastante molesto"

Budo está haciendo retroceder a los revolucionarios cuando algo cae del cielo levantando una cortina de humo una voz dice:

"lo siento pero esta guerra debe acabar"

Con una peinado de coco segas enormes y una sonrisa juvenil, rock lee entra en acsion junto a el seryu, la cual dice:

"eres tan genial lee-kun"

Mientras en el palasion leone dice:

"ustedes quienes son"

Sai responde:

"somos shinobis"

Mientras en el campo de batalla najenda dice:

"shinobis?"

Shikamaru dice:

"venidos del país del fuego"

Mientras rock lee con budo dice:

"de una aldea llamada konoha"

Sakura continua:

"emos llegado con toda la intensión"

Kakashi dice:

"de detener esta masacre"

Sasuke dice:

"no venimos por que si venimos de parte de"

En ese momento sakura, sai, shikamaru, lee, kakashi y sasuke dicen al mismo tiempo:

"uzumaki naruto"

Esdeath esta con la boca abierta, budo se sorprende y no se lo cree, najenda enfurecida y akame con leone con miradas serias, en ese instante se escucha la voz de Chelsea en la oreja de kakashi la cual dice:

"bien todo esta tal cual como se planeó, este dispositivo de comunicación inalámbrica es increíble kakashi-san"

Chelsea esta en una silla de ruedas en una colina observando toda la batalla desde legos acompañada de luna, air, aria, liver y nyau, liver dice:

"es una suerte que tu supieras la estrategia de los revolucionarios"

Chelsea dice:

"fui parte de night raid, se mucho de ellos, con este plan podremos interceptar a la capital y los revolucionarios y por fin detener esta guerra"

Aria dice:

"asies es estos tipos son poderosos y de seguro que con su fuerza lo lograremos"

Las batallas a lo largo del campo han comenzado, kakashi y shikamaru vs najenda, susanoo y Lubbock, sai y sakura vs akame y leone, sasuke vs esdeath, lee vs budo, pero una cosa sorprende a todos como una explosión de humo sale del palacio se trata de la teigu suprema , en su interior makoto dice:

"esto es por mi pasi"

Un poderoso laser sale disparado de su pecho matando a millones de revolucionarios, todos se quedan con la boca abierta, el ministro que lo be todo desde el balcón del palasio dice:

"eso es su alteza"

La teigu comienza su ataque, kakashi dice:

"que es esa cosa"

Chelsea por el trasmisor dice:

"no lo se no estaba en los planes debe ser el as bajo la manga del imperio pueden hacerse cargo"

Kakashi esquiva los ataques de susanoo mientras dice:

"no podremos shikamaru y yo estamos ocupados"

Rock lee choca puños con budo mientras dice:

"yo igual"

Sakura y sai luchan con akame y leone mientras dice:

"maldita sea todos estamos ocupados"

Sasuke quien lucha un duelo de espadas con esdeath dice:

"que no hay nadie, debemos parar esa cosa"

De repente se puede ver a alguien saltando de casa en casa s trata de tatsumi quien dice:

"te matare"

Increíble mente tatsumi saca sus alas y vuela dando un poderoso puñetazo en la frente al coloso el cual retrocede, sasuke dice:

"es fuerte pero ese odio, debemos detenerlo"

Mientras dentro del palasio wave y kurome observan y wave dice:

"esto es malo aun ai civiles por ahí"

Run llega corriendo y dice:

"entonces agamos algo y evacuemos a la gente"

Kurome dice:

"que ai del palacio"

"el hijo del ministro está aquí además el emperador está luchando en la teigu no tenemos por qué quedarnos"

Wave asiente y los jaeger salen del palacio acompañados por soldados evacuando a los civiles, syura mira la teigu suprema y dice:

"ese poder es increíble"

Makoto al ver a tatsumi intenta darle con varios disparos pero este los esquiva todos hábil mente en el aire, dándole otro puñetazo que lo retrocede aún más el emperador responde con golpes pero ninguno le atina, la pelea entre estos dos causa destrozos en la capital sientos de civiles salen corriendo tatsumi dice:

"que no te das cuenta de lo que estas asiendo, estas lastimando a tu pueblo y no te das cuenta"

Tatsumi muestra la destrucción que este ocasionada a los civiles heridos y dice:

"abre los ojos estúpido imbécil"

En ese momento se escucha una voz que dice:

"el que debe abrir los ojos eres tu"

Tatsumi voltea solo para recibir un puñetazo en el rostro el cual lo ase estrellarse contra un edificio, sasuke sonríe al igual que el resto de ninjas, chelasea los demás también aria sonríe mientras derrama lagrimas dice:

"naruto"

En el aire es naruto usando su modo rykudou, el cual dice:

"tastumi, mira a tu alrededor no solo el emperador provoco esta destrucción tu también la isiste, mira la capital está en llamas una parte es cierto que la destruyo la capital, pero la otra ustedes los revolucionarios la destruyeron, no le digas que debe abrir los ojos cuando tu también debes abrirlos"

El emperador comienza a hablar:

"tu quien eres?"

Naruto lleno de confianza dice:

"yo soy uzumaki naruto y detendré esta guerra, are que todos abran sus ojos y se den cuenta que si continúan así ningún lado ganara solo se destruirán todos"

El emperador dice:

"que dices quieres detenerme"

"si para traer la paz debo vencerte que asi sea pero no te matare"

En ese instante makoto siente ccomo barias manos lo toman a el en el interior de la teigu mientras grita de dolor:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MINISTRO QUE ISISTE"

El ministro desde su lugar dice:

"lo necesario su alteza, bera no estaba seguro de si pudiera ganar así que ice que instalaran un dispositivo de emergencia en caso de fracasar, y se esta activando su purge mode"

De repente la teigu suprema se transforma saliéndole garras colmillos y una piel escamosa y verde, la teigu se transformó en un poderoso monstruo makoto desde el interior dice:

"totos que se oponen a nuestro imperio los destruiré"

Azotando su mano en el suelo ocasiona una ráfaga de aire que corta casi todos los edificios de la capital, pero no solo eso sino que también corta a varios civiles y soldados, el imperio entero tiembla, naruito enfurecido dice:

"YA DETENTE"

Pero esto no se detiene aquí como de su pecho dispara una esfera de energía negra la cual impacta contra los revolucionarios matando a millones de ellos, la inmensa explosión llama la atención de todos los presentes en el campo de batalla, sasuke dice:

"maldita sea crear un monstruo como ese"

Esdeath dice:

"en realidad esa cosa tiene muchos puntos ciegos no te paréese tampoco es tan fuerte"

Naruto solo respira y exhala para luego mirar seria mente al emperador y decir:

"no te conozco real mente apenas solo hace 3 semanas nos vimos y tengo que decirte que, eres alguien noble"

Makoto mira confundido al ninja mientras este sigue ablando:

"con buenas intenciones intentas defender tu país a toda costa y eso es algo de admirar, pero no fue asta que los conocí a todos que me di cuenta, la capital y los revolucionarios son iguales"

Los jaegers que están evacuando a la gente también escuchan las palabras del rubio, pero no son los únicos, esdeath, budo, akame, leone, el ministro todos escuchan sus palabras:

"todos intentan hacer el bien, pero se dejan engañar por ello y no se dan cuenta de lo que destruyen, su alteza acaso no ve el desastre que esta provocando no solo usted los revolucionarios también cometen este error, están tan encerrados en su odio y set de venganza que nadie se da cuenta tan solo miran los soldados de la capital todos ellos son iguales a los revolucionarios, todos tienen familias que los esperan en casa, pero lo único que hacen es luchar entre ustedes acaso no an pensado en que esa persona que esta enfrente de ustedes esa persona a la que quieren asesinar es igual a ustedes con hijos familia, el solo lucha por proteger lo que ama"

Un revolucionario el cual escucha las palabras del rubio saca de su bolsillo una foto de el y su esposa, luego mira un cadáver de un soldado de la capital el cual tiene alado de el una foto de el y 3 niños presumible mente sus hijos, así varios soldados tanto revolucionarios como de la capital siguen escuchando al rubio.

"todos tenemos algo que amamos y luchamos por protegerlo, pero estamos tan segados por ese odio que no nos damos cuenta, lo estamos destruyendo nosotros mismos, si no se dan cuenta del daño que están haciendo con esta guerra entonces no son mas que unos estúpidos"

Las palabras de naruto ase que varios soldados dejen de luchar, uno de los revolucionarios le dice a otro:

"pero que ase, levanta tu rama debemos luchar"

"acaso no te das cuenta el chico tiene razón no somos mejores que la capital, esto solo es una matanza"

De igual forma los soldados de la capital se detienen, pero todos son interrumpidos por la voz del emperador que dice:

"que creen que hacen esta guerra no termina hasta que castiguemos a los enemigos del imperio"

En ese instante el edificio donde se estrelló tatsumi explota en pedasos saliendo de esl tatsumi con su armadura evolucionada aún más esta bes con cola y un aura roja que lo rodea al igual que barios rayos rojos, tatsumi dic:

"naruto, te matare"

Naruto mira a tatsimi y luego a makoto y dice:

"are que ambos abran sus ojos"

Mientras a lo legos con Chelsea y los demás liver dice:

"de seguro que tu fuiste el que lo salvo y lo trago aquí"

Justo alado de el esta gladius el primer emperador el cual dice:

"tenía curiosidad de saber que tan legos llegaría ese mocoso en el cual tanto confías"

La batalla por la capital esta empezando y las cosas se ponen intensas, feliz año nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

Akame ga kyubi final-2-asalto a la capital-parte 2: vs

La batalla final entre la capital y el ejército revolucionario a comenzado pero la guerra es interrumpida por shinobis de konoha, pero la capital activa la teigu suprema entrando en su modo exterminador por suerte llega naruto uniéndose a la batalla, que le espera a nuestros héroes en este combate.

Akame y león continúan su pelea con sai y sakura, leone intenta dar bario puñetazos a sakura la cual los detiene todos con un solo dedo, leone sorprendida dice:

"es imposible, Rey Animal: Lionelle es una teigu que me concede la sobre fuerza humana de un león"

Sakura se ríe mientras dice:

"jeje, un león?, mi fuerza es 1000 veces superior a la de cualquier animal"

"imposible"

Leone rápida mente retrocede para luego darle poderoso puñetazos en la cara a sakura la cual ni se inmuta leone solo dice:

"im…imp..imposible"

Sakura dice:

"ya terminaste?, bien me toca"

Sakura da un golpe con su dedo a leone en el abdomen asiendo que esta salga volando estrellándose contra una pared, el impacto es tan fuerte que deja inconsciente a leone, sakura camina a la noqueada leone y le quita su cinturón mientras dice:

"tu fuerza es igual a la de un genin, tu arma no te ase tan fuerte"

De repente sin que sakura lo sepa una enfurecida akame está por cortarla con su espada, pero es interceptada por unas serpientes de tinta que se convierten en ataduras que inmovilizan a akame, sai dice:

"sakura, pon más atención por poco te matan"

"ho gracias sai"

En ese momento una voz dice:

"muchas gracias"

Se trata saikyuu y koukei quienes están felices, saikyuu dice:

"de seguro que son un refuerzo del ministro buen trabajo ahora termínenl-"

Saikyuu es interrumpido por un puñetazo de sakura el cual lo noquea, koukei dice:

"¿Qué asen?"

Pero este también recibe un puñetazo, sakura dice:

"no vinimos a protegerlos vinimos a hacer verdadera justicia y no morirán pero si pagar por sus crímenes"

Ambos hombres son noqueados y amarrados, sakura usa su comunicador y dice:

"el palacio esta limpio"

La voz de Chelsea dice:

"bien ahora salgan las cosas están intensas afuera"

Sakura dice:

"bien, vamos sai"

"que asemos con ellas"

Dice sai señalando a akame y leone:

"las llevaremos con nosotros, si las dejamos aquí podrían escapar"

Con dichas palabras sakura toma a las dos y las carga en sus hombros:

"vamos"

Akame piensa mientras es transportada, maldita sea a este paso la misión fallara debo hacer algo pero estos 2 me quitaron mi teigu y la de leone que ago.

En la capital budo lucha contra rock lee, los puños de estos dos luchadores chocan como ninguno retrocede, budo dice:

"no lo ases mal mocoso"

Lee responde:

"tu tampoco"

Seryu la cual mira la pelea dice:

"enséñale lee-kun"

Sin que nadie lo supiera detrás de una pared viendo la pelea esta una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes esta mujer es pais una espía de los revolucionarios junto a ella está su novio ritone un joven alto y fornido, con cabello negro corto y ojos estrechos, país dice:

"maldita sea justo cuando estábamos por ganar la libertad estos tipos nos interrumpen"

Ritone dice:

"ese chico es fuerte pelea de igual con el general budo"

En ese momento una niña de pelo rubio y largo aparece junto a ellos y dice:

"eso es obio es un compañero de mi maestro"

País y ritone mira a la niña la cual tiene una chokutō en la espalda y dice:

"ellos vinieron para detener esta guerra"

País dice:

"¿qué dices niña?, esta guerra es por la libertad y justicia"

"te equivocas mi maestro me a dicho que la fuerza no se usa para matar sino solo para proteger, los revolucionarios solo la usan para matar eso no dará paz eso dará muerte"

De repente se escucha una explosión se trata de una esfera echa de rallos que el general budo lanza con su fuerza contra lee, el cual lo esquiva fácil mente, le pelea vuelve al cuerpo a cuerpo como lee intenta darle una patada a budo pero este la detiene con su brazo, budo intenta darle un puñetazo eléctrico pero lee salta asía atrás cayendo sobre el techo de una casa mientras dice:

"eres realmente alguien admirable así que te atacare con todo en forma de respeto a tu poder"

Budo mira al segon y dice:

"bien mocoso muéstrame lo que tienes yo te mostrare lo mío"

En ese momento las nubes se posan sobre budo y lee como barios rallos caen alrededor de ellos, lee por otra parte se quita de sus pies sus pesas, país dice:

"acaso cree que con quitarse unas pesas podrá vencer a budo"

"esas no son pesas normales"

País voltea asustándose al darse cuenta que la que lo dijo fue seryu que esta gusto alado de , ritone y la niña rubia, la niña dice:

"mi maestro me conto algo me dijo que conoció a una persona capaz de alcanzar velocidades absurdas con quitarse unas pesas supongo que se refería a el"

Seryu sonríe y dice:

"si es el"

Lee lanza sus pesa al suelo las cuales al caer al suelo asen que este estalle por el peso de las pesa, esto deja con la boca abierta a país, ritone, la niña y sorprendido a budo, el peso de las pesa es tal que estas destrozan el piso dejando un mini cráter cada una, en ese momento lee desaparece y reaparece enfrente de budo dándole una patada en la mandíbula que lo ase saltar por los aires, lee desaparece y reaparece con otra patada esta bes en la nuca, para los espectadores, ellos ben a varios lee golpeando a budo en distintos lados seryu dice:

"es tan rápido que parece que fueran mas de uno"

Pais dice:

"imposible"

Después de un rato lee se detiene como este corre en círculos alrededor de budo el cual lanza barios rayos de sus nubes pero ningún rayo logra darle a lee el cual dice:

"terminemos con esto"

Después de decir eso lee una patada a budo siéndolo levitar en el aire un metro pero no se detiene hay lee da una serie de patadas que hacen que budo se alegue más y más del suelo, seryu dice:

"esto término"

De repente lee aparece detrás de budo envolviéndolo en sus vendajes mientras le da la vuelta y comienzan a girar para caer en picada boca abajo contra el suelo, el choque es tan potente que destroza el suelo a su alrededor, el humo se despega revelando aun budo inconsciente dentro de un enorme cráter, lee cae alado del cráter ileso y dice con una sonrisa y pulgar arriba:

"la juventud gana"

Seryu con corazones por ojos dice:

"lee-kun eres el mejor"

País dice:

"no puedo creerlo derroto al general budo, y sin ninguna teigu"

Lee dice:

"vamos seryu nuestra juventud no termina aquí hay que derrotar a los soldados que están luchando"

Seryu dice:

"si lee-kun"

La niña rubia dice:

"espérenme ¿donde esta mi maestro?"

Seryu y al niña se retiran con lee como se una a la al campo de batalla noqueando soldados de ambos lados, Ritone dice:

"tal vez tenga razón"

País dice:

"¿en que?"

"tal vez nos equivocamos al pensar que la muerte lo resolvería todo"

"ritone"

"país, nunca me gusto la muerte ni la idea de matar pero le ayudamos a night raid a matar a muchos, empiezo a creer que eso estuvo mal tal vez pudimos hacer este trabajo sin necesidad de matar, pero nos dejamos llevar por nuestro odio, país ellos tiene razón no asemos justicia sino venganza"

País mira a su novio y dice:

"tienes razón, yo odiaba a la capital por eso me uní a los revolucionarios de verdad pensé que luchábamos por la libertad, pero ahora con tigo y esos tipos me doy cuenta de que en realidad nuestro trabajo es una masacre, ¿Qué asemos ahora?"

"no lo se"

Mientras en el cielo naruto lucha contra tatsumi y la teigu suprema al mismo tiempo, la teigu dispara laceres negros contra el rubio l cual usa una gudoudama para bloquear los disparos pero es golpeado por la espalda por tatsumi naruto cae en picada pero logra estabilizarse en el aire solo para recibir un puñetazo de la teigu suprema que lo lanza contra un edificio el cual se destroza con el choque, naruto sale de los escombros y dice:

"me cuesta luchar con los dos al mismo tiempo"

En ese momento la voz de kurama dice:

"necesitas ayuda, ¿la quieres?"

Naruto sonríe y dice:

"tu be por el grandulón tatsumi es mío"

En ese momento el cuerpo de naruto brilla saliendo de este kurama el cual salta en combate con la teigu suprema, el emperador dentro de la teigu dice:

"¿de dónde salió esta bestia?"

Le teigu y kurama se forcejean en una lucha de fuerza la cual el kyubi gana sometiendo en el suelo al mecha, en un aranque de ira la teigu lanza barias esferas de energía encontrar de kurama el cual salta de un lado a otro esquivándolas, pero la teigu no se detiene hay de sus manos lanza espinas gigantescas kurama fácil mete las destroza con sus colas, y luego escupe barias mini bijudamas que impactan a la teigu ocasionando que esta retroceda posterior mente el mecha abre su boca saliendo de esta cientos de insectos del tamaño de una persona los cuales atacan akurama.

El zorro ase un enorme rugido el cual ase que todos los insectos salgan volando desasiéndose fácil mete de ellos, makoto dice:

"maldita bestia"

Tatsumi quien observa la pelea dice:

"¿dónde esta naruto?"

Solo para recibir un puñetazo que lo envía volando por los cielos naruto dice:

"ahora podemos luchar tranquilos"

Mientras ambos monstruos gigantes luchan destruyendo edificios con su pelea, wave, kurome y run quienes están evacuando a los civiles, ben a las bestias luchando wave dice:

"esto no ba bien a este paso esos dos destruirán la capital"

Run responde:

"no necesaria mente, creo que ellos serán los que destruyan la capital"

Run señala a un enorme pilar de hielo el cual es destruido por una enorme flama de hielo, kurome dice:

"muchas peleas poderosas por todos lados"

Devuelta con la lucha de los gigantes, kurama usa sus colas para intentar someter a la teigu la cual está siendo sometida pero makoto dice:

"no perderé tan fácil"

En ese momento de su pecho carga una enorme bola de energía negra la cual apunta al zorro pero este burlona mente dice:

"eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, te enseñare lo que es un verdadero ataque"

En ese momento kurama carga una bijudama en su boca, la teigu dispara su ataque y kurama también ambos disparos chocan pero la fuerza de la bijudama eleva los dos ataques por el cielo ocasionando una enorme explosión en el aira la cual es tan grande que cubre todo el cielo en la capital, por suerte no mata a nadie, todos en el campo de batalla ben la explosión, kakashi dice:

"kurama debe controlarse esa explosión pudo destruir todo el lugar"

Esdeath esta sonriente y dice:

"es hermoso, luchare con el después de luchar con tigo"

Sasuke dice:

"vas a pelear o a excitarte"

El emperador dice:

"imposible"

Kurama responde:

"je mocoso eso fue solo la mitad de mi poder, tu no esta a mi nivel"

En ese momento kurama ataca al mecha con sus garras logrado entéraselas en el pecho en el interior en la esfera de crista en la cual se encuentra makoto se be como esta es envuelta en las garras de kurama, por fuera kuarama arranca la esfera con el emperador de la teigu lo cual ocasiona que la teigu suprema caiga derrotada al suelo kurama mira le esfera con el emperador el cual dice:

"no puede ser, el legado de mis padres, mi país, todo está perdido"

"te equivocas mocoso"

"que sabes tu, mis padres murieron y la responsabilidad del trono callo sobre mí, era mi deber proteger el país, les falle a todos a mis padres, al ministro y a mi reino, malditos revolucionarios"

"esto no fue culpa de los revolucionarios, mira"

Kurama mueve la esfera asiendo que el emperador vea a su país, el cual esta en ruinas.

"toda esta destrucción es culpa de todos, dejándose llevar por el odio se mataron entre todos"

Makoto mira la destrucción de su imperio pero no es todo lo que ve, también nota a los civiles los cuales corren y huyen despavoridos lo peor de todo son los cadáveres de los incontables muertos, makoto horrorizado por la escena dice:

"todo esto es mi culpa"

Las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras este dice:

"yo los mate a todos esto es mi culpa, no merezco ser emperador"

Kurama ve como el niño se maldice a si mismo:

"por eso los revolucionarios luchan en mi contra, yo….yo….MERESCO LA MUERTE"

"QUE CREE QUE DICES"

Makoto oye el grito del zorro el cual le dice:

"acaso crees que morir resolverá algo, mira tu pueblo a tenido suficiente muerte no crees que es hora de olvidarte de eso, si de verdad te sientes arrepentido, entonces as algo por remediar tus errores, que mueras no resolverá nada"

Makoto conmovido por las palabras del zorro rompe en llanto, kurama dice:

"no te pongas a llorar, no aguanto a los niños"

El ministro quien vio todo desde su lugar dice:

"maldito niño me fallo ahora solo queda la general esdeath, si ella pierde todo por lo que e luchado se arruinara"

Mientras fuera de las murallas.

Se puede ver a un kakashi sentado sobre un Lubbock el cual está amarrado con sus propios hilos, kakashi dice:

"tus hilos son fuertes, pero al estar en campo abierto pierdes ventaja"

Por otro lado estaba susanoo inmóvil la razón un kunai enterrado en el suelo justo en su sombra shikamaru el cual dice:

"este es un justsu que invente yo lo llamo Jutsu de la Imitación de Sombra Shuriken, mientras el kunai este sobre tu sombra no podrás mover ni un musculo"

Kakashi se paera y mira a najenda mientras le dice:

"será mejor que se rindan ningún soldado aquí seria capas de vencernos"

Najenda sonriendo dice:

"eso crees, pues mostrare mi as bajo la manga, un regalo de mi padre uno muy especial"

Najenda empieza a quitarse su parche del ojo y dice:

"esta es una teigu súper rara a la cual mi padre llamo, ojo de la muerte: sharingan"

Najenda rebela un sharinga debajo de su parche, cosa que deja sorprendido a shikamaru y kakashi, pro no son los únicos Lubbock y susanoo están igual de sorprendidos, najenda dice:

"no es todo también me dio esto"

Najenda muestra su prótesis robótica, la cual comienza a desarmarse, revelando que se trataba de una armadura, debajo de ella está un brazo lleno de arugas y con el rostro de hashirama en el hombro (como el brazo de danzo pero sin sharingans), kakashi dice:

"esas son células de hashirama"

Najenda dice:

"veras lo fuerte que soy con estas dos teigus"

Najenda tiene sharingan y células de hashirama, la pelea de naruto y tatsumi apenas empieza al igual que la de sasuke y esdeath, si quieren descubrir el desenlace no se pierdan el próximo episodio, bien como es ultima temporada entonces responderé sus dudas, comensando si lee y seryu serán pareja seryu se enamoró de rock lee mientras esta estuvo en konoha, ambos bandos tendrán la misma reacción que una persona tendría cuando se enteran que fueron manipuladas, lo de las teigu no lo siento pero no serán destruidas o al menos no todas mi opinión me la reservo pues sé que me saldría un spoiler si te la digo, como extra ahora al final de cada capítulo daré una curiosidad que en la serie no se diga ya sea porque no es necesario decirse o porque se me olvido ponerla mientras lo escribía, primera curiosidad, la teigu suprema esta echa con los huesos de todos los miembros del ninshu que zetsu mato mientras las demás teigus con los huesos de los casa recompensas que contrato y a los cuales traiciono. Espero les guste esta dinámica por favor háganmela saber y asta otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Akame ga kyuby final-3-asalto a la capital-parte 3-najenda vs kakashi

Situación actual la guerra entre los revolucionarios y la capital continúa, sakura y sai lograron der vencer a akame y leone mientras rock lee derroto al gran general budo, kurama se vatio en duelo con la teigu suprema y sale victorioso haciendo ver a makoto la verdad, pero la guerra no termina fuera de las murallas sasuke y esdeath se enfrenta, en el cielo una batalla aérea entre naruto y tatsumi, por ultimo pero no menos importante legos de las murallas una pelea está por comenzar kakashi descubre el secreto de najenda la cual pose células de hashirama y un sharingan bajo su parche que fue lo que najenda hizo para obtener este nuevo poder.

En el campo de batalla con kakashi y najenda, shikamaru observa desde legos y dice:

"maldita sea, ¿Cómo pudo conseguir las células de hashirama?, pero ese no es lo raro como como puede estar viva"

Kakashi mira directa mente a najenda y le dice:

"¿cuánto tiempo llevas con esas armas tuyas?"

Najenda sonríe y le dice:

"llevo 1 año con ellas"

Kakashi y shikamaru abren los ojos en sorpresa, shikamaru dic:

"maldita sea eso no es posible al menos que ella sea compatible con las hashirama"

Kakashi dice:

"sabes que tu brazo esta echo con células de hashirama"

Najenda dice:

"no se lo que es eso, pero lo que sé es que mi padre me dijo que este brazo es una teigu llamada brazo del bosque: hashirama, la verdad nunca pensé ser compatible con 2 teigus y tan poderosas como estas"

Kakashi dice:

"no sabes lo que tienes hay esas son las células del prime hokage hashirama senju"

"¿hokage?"

Kakashi le dice:

"las células de hashirama son los genes pertenecientes al Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Éstas células poseen propiedades especiales que le permiten a sus portadores obtener capacidades exclusivas, como la Habilidad de Regeneración sobrehumana, grandes reservas de chakra y el acceso a las técnicas de madera. Debido a ésto, las células de Hashirama fueron muy codiciadas, a tal punto que se realizaron experimentos con el fin de revivir las capacidades del Primer Hokage. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de estos experimentos resultaron fallidos, debido a que si el receptor es incompatible con Hashirama, las células reaccionan formando ramas desde sus cuerpos, asesinándolos en el acto. Por ello, se prohibió seguir realizando este tipo de experimentos en los laboratorios de Konohagakure"

Najenda solo mira sonriente a kakashi como este sigue ablando:

"el hecho de que tengas esas células y estés viva significa que tu cuerpo es compatible con los genes de hashirama, gracias a esas enormes reservas de chakra que confiere significa que, podrás usar ese sharingan sin problemas, además no eres la única"

Kakashi dice viendo la pelea aérea de naruto y tatsumi, najenda al notar la dirección de su vista dice:

"si tatsumi también las tiene pero a menor medida además el no tiene este ojo, ¿quieres ver algo increíble?"

En ese momento najenda ase una posición de manos y dice:

"Elemento Madera: Advenimiento de un Mundo de Árboles de Flores"

En ese momento el suelo se rompe en pedazos saliendo de este gigantescas raíces, los soldados que están cerca huyen del lugar, mientras kakashi, shikamaru, Lubbock y susano ven asombrados la técnica la cual sigue creciendo sata crear un enorme bosque de raíces que cubre todo el lugar pero no solo raíces cresen, de los troncos de raíz salen enormes flores las cuales al abrirse de estas sale un polen que cubre casi toda la atmosfera, shikamaru tose pero logra aguantar adiferensia de Lubbock y Susano quienes se desmayan al instante, kakashi dice:

"este polen, es el mismo que cuando los 5 kages pelearon con madara, shikamaru tomalos a ellos y vete de aquí"

Kakashi dice mientras señala a lubbock y Susano, shikamaru asiente y dice:

"¿estas seguro?"

"confía en tu hokage, yo me encargo de ella"

Shikamaru toma a Susano y Lubbock los cuales se desmallaron por las esporas de las flores y se alega rápida mente, kakashi dice:

"según tsunade esta técnica consiste en crear un bosque en segundos además ese polen que sale de las flores es peligroso puede noquear a cualquiera que lo inhale, es una suerte que siempre use esta mascara"

Kakashi es interrumpido por la voz de najenda que dice:

"hey, esa mascara tuya no te salvara aún no termina la fiesta, déjame te presento unos amigos"

En ese momento najenda ase una pose de manos y dice:

"estilo de madera: jutsu clones de madera"

En ese momento de la espalda de najenda salen ramas las cuales se separan de su cuerpo y toman la forma de najenda, son sus clones de madera, los cuales saltan a las raíces rodeando al hokage, el cual las mira a todas y dice:

"esto no será fácil"

Las najendas saltan al ataque empezando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el combate esta igualado entre kakashi y los clones de madera, kakashi piensa, el sharingan le permite leer mis movimientos apenas soy capaz de pelear al mimo nivel con todas, kakashi salta alegándose de los clones los cuales envés de seguirlo empiezan a disparar espinas de madera de sus brazos, kakashi salta de un lugar a otro esquivando todos los disparos, la verdadera najenda ase una pose de manos, las raíces comienzan a moverse de forma agresiva atacando a kakashi, pero el ninja salta evitando las raíces, najenda dice:

"no saltaras para siempre"

Las cosas se complican para kakashi quien esquiva las raíces al mismo tiempo que las espinas y a uno que otro clon, kakashi piensa, tiene razón no podre esquivar por siempre necesito hacer algo, en ese momento kakashi ase una posición de manos y dice:

"estilo de fuego: jutsu bola"

Kakashi rápida mente abre por un momento su máscara lanzando una poderosa bola de fuego de su boca la cual quema las raíces con las flores y con ello el polen se desvanece, pero aun ay otro problema a un hay clones de madera disparando espinas, najenda dice:

"el fuego no me detendrá"

Najenda ase una pose de manos y aun mas raíces cresen pero esta vez sin flores, najenda piensa, maldita sea no tengo energía para sacar la flores, kakashi dice:

"aquí vamos"

En ese momento kakashi, ase barias posiciones de mano para luego poner su mano en el suelo, de esta empieza a salir barias chispas eléctricas, kakashi dice:

"chidori"

En ese momento kakashi corre con chidori en mano, las raíces intentan detenerlo pero kakashi corta todas las raíces, kakashi sigue en su camino por el cual corta a barios clones, najenda preocupada ase otra pose de manos, kakashi intenta darle con su chidori pero un muro de madera sale cubriendo a najenda y deteniendo el chidori de kakashi, el ninja dice:

"esa madera es dura"

Del muro salen raíces intentando atrapar a kakashi el cual salta esquivando las raíces, desde legos shikamaru observa la pelea y dice:

"esa mujer es fuerte"

Mientras en las murallas se ve un enorme pilar de hielo estrellarse con ellas, sobre el pilar están esdeath y sasuke luchando un duelo de espadas, sasuke mira las raíces a lo legos y dice:

"esas son las mismas que las de madara"

Esdeath también voltea a ver las raíces y dice:

"¿madara?, no se quien sea ese pero no sabía que najenda tuviera tal poder, jeje, esto es estupendo tanta gente fuerte me encantara luchar con todos"

Mientras por las calles de la capital corren lee, seryu y clare (e estado investigando y en ningún lado dicen su nombre pero are caso a un lector y le pondremos clare, la hija de bols), clare dice:

"oigan ¿donde esta mi maestro?"

Lee confundido dice:

"¿tu maestro?"

Seryu le dice:

"lee-kun acaso lo olvidaste, cuando llegamos de konoha sasuke nos llevó a una casa en la cual estaba esta niña y su madre, sasuke nos dijo que ella era su alumna"

Lee dice:

"haa, ya me acorde pero ¿Qué ases aquí?, tu no deberías estar con tu madre esto es un campo de batalla"

Clare responde:

"es obvio no iba a dejarlos solos también quiero ayudar"

En ese momento el trio es rodeado por revolucionarios que saltan al ataque, pero lee se para de manos y comienza a girar asiendo un trompo de patadas que derrota a todos los soldados, lee dice:

"el poder de la juventud"

Seryu con corazones por ojos dice:

"lee-kun es tan genial"

Clare dice:

"no entiendo que le vez"

Por otra parte cientos de soldados salen volando por todas partes se trata de sakura quien con solo un golpe ase que cientos de soldados de los dos bandos salgan volando, sai dice:

"creo que te accediste"

"eso crees, es que son tan débiles por suerte nadie murió"

Akame quien esta amarada en el suelo dice:

"es un monstruo"

Sakura mira a akame y dice:

"eso crees, mira allí"

Akame ase caso y se da cuenta de un zorro gigante sentado en plena capital, el zorro voltea la mirada a ellos y dice:

"sakura que bien que te veo, te puedo encargar algo"

Sakura dice:

"¿Qué cosa?"

"no es una cosa es alguien"

En ese momento kurama rebela una esfera con un niño de pelo verde dentro de ella, kurama dice:

"este niño es el emperador, podrías cuidarlo no me queda mucho tiempo antes de desaparecer"

Mientras con kakashi y najenda, las cosas no van bien las raíces siguen creciendo y atacando a kakashi y los clones siguen disparando no importa cuántos destruya kakashi siguen saliendo, kakashi dice:

"maldita sea esto terminara tarde"

Najenda dice:

"tienes razón mejor apresuremos la cosa"

En ese momento najenda ase otra posición de manos y cientos de raíces salen pero estas se unen para formar un gigantesco dragón de madera, kakashi sorprendido dice:

"es como el del primer hokage pero más pequeño, esto es malo"

Najenda se sube al dragón de un salto y dice:

"esto acaba aquí"

El dragón se lanza al ataque intentando matar a kakashi de una mordida, pero el ninja logra detener la mandíbula, en la imagen se ve a kakashi deteniendo la parte suprior de la mandíbula son sus manos y la inferior con sus pies, kakashi se esfuerza mucho para ello najenda dice:

"solo retrasa lo inevitable"

Najenda incrementa la presión logrando aplastar a kakashi pero el cuerpo se transforma en un tronco revelando que era una sustitución, kakashi quien aparece por detrás con una espada dice:

"esto acaba aquí"

Kakashi está por cortar a najenda, pero esta rápida mente se voltea y dice:

"kamui"

En eso un oyo negro en miniatura se forma en el torso de kakashi absorbiendo a este, el cual grita:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Los gritos se detienen cuando este es absorbido por completo, najenda sonriendo victoriosa dice:

"jajaja, con este poder nadie me vencerá ni siquiera esdeath, padre lo conseguiremos la libertad y justicia reinaran en este nuevo mundo, solo toca deshacerse de los estorbos"

En ese momento en menos de un instante un kunai se entierra en el sharingan de najenda, haciendo que esta grite de dolor:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

El kunai fue lanzado por el propio kakashi el cual sale de detrás de una raíz, najenda dice:

"IMPOSIBLE, ¿Cómo?"

Kakashi responde:

"el que enviaste a otra dimensión era un clon tú no eres la única capaz de crear clones"

Najenda enfurecida dice:

"maldito, TE MATARE"

En ese instante najenda se eleva en su dragón de madera mientras sus clones rodean a kakashi, el cual dice:

"sin tu sharingan, no podrás leer mis movimientos la verdad me sorprendió que usaras el kamui, pero sabía que tenías algo guardado, por eso mande un clon yo nunca me confió"

En ese momento kakashi saca un pergamino de su chaleco, el cual desenrolla rebelando un sello, kakashi se corta un poco su dedo con un kunai y libera sangre la cual usa con el sello, del cual sale una explosión de humo najenda dice:

"ahora que planea"

Cuando el humo se dispersa se revela a kakashi el cual tiene la Kubikiribōchō la espada legendaria que perteneció a zabusa, kakashi piensa, zabusa en nuestro último encuentro tu me diste tu espada no pensé en usarla pero ahora la usare, en ese momento kakashi corre en dirección najenda, los clones de madera intentan detenerlo, pero solo terminan cortados por kakashi, el cual no se detiene najenda intenta alegar a su dragón pero el ninja es demasiado rápido y pronto lo alcanza, y comienza a escalarlo najenda mueve barias raíces intentando detenerlo pero el ninja las corta todas con su espada, kakashi dice:

"sin el sharingan pierdes precisión y la capacidad de leer mis movimientos, además gracias a Kubikiribōchō puedo cortar todo lo que me lances"

Najenda desesperada levanta un muro de madera, pero kakashi concentra su chakra haciendo un chidori el cual se fusiona con la Kubikiribōchō creando una poderosa espada de rayos que corta en pedazos el muro de madera, kakashi dice:

"esto termina aquí"

Y con un rápido movimiento corta el brazo echo de células de hashirama, najenda grita:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

El brazo cortado cae del gigantesco dragón mientras cae se transforma en un árbol, sin el brazo los clones que quedaban se convierten en ramas y el gigantesco dragón queda petrificado en una estatua de madera, kakashi dice:

"con eso se termina"

En ese momento kakashi vuelve a guardar su Kubikiribōchō en el pergamino, para luego voltear a najenda la cual está de rodillas y dice:

"acaba con esto"

Kakashi le dic:

"¿con que?"

"con mi vida, he perdido en media guerra mis teigus fueron destruidas no me queda nada con que luchar hemos perdido, mátame"

Kakashi dice:

"no"

najenda enfurecida dice:

"tienes que hacerlo tu ganaste la pelea, destrozaste mi ojo y cortaste mi brazo, debes acabar con migo"

"si te soy sincero antes lo habría hecho, pero mi alumno nos pidió que no matáramos a nadie y eso are, tu país a tenido suficiente sangre hemos venido a detener las matanzas no a crear otras"

"son unos idiotas"

"tal vez"

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y le digo que si se preguntan con que paso con seryu en konoha y el entrenamiento de Clare pues les diré que spoiler planeo aser algo con todas esas historias pero será para cuando termine esta historia que esperen nos vemos en otra comenta y bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Akame ga kyubi final 4 asalto a la capital-parte 4-sasuke vs esdeath

La guerra entre los revolucionarios y la capital continua y barias de las distintas batallas han terminado, akame y leone vs sakura y sai, victoria de los shinobis, lee vs budo, victoria de lee, kurama vs teigu suprema, victoria de kurama, kakashi vs najenda, victoria de kakashi, aun hay 2 peleas que no han terminado aun y que decidirán el futuro de esta guerra, sasuke vs esdeath y naruto vs tatsumi.

En un lugar en el campo de batalla un general de los revolucionarios esta sentado en una silla mientras habla con un soldado enfrente de el:

"que dices que najenda perdió"

"si y no es todo cientos de nuestros soldados están siendo derrotados"

"maldita sea cuantas bajas hay"

"pocas"

"que?"

Devuelta por las murallas de la capital en las cuales se encuentra un enorme pilar de hielo sobre el pilar un duelo de espadas entre sasuke y esdeath, las chispas vuelan por todas partes como las dos espadas chocan una y otra vez, esdeath retrocede y usando su poder crea barias espinas de hielo para luego lanzarlas a sasuke el cual lanza barias bolas de fuego para destruir las espinas, esdeath dice:

"eso sigue así divirtámonos mas"

En ese momento esdeath crea un árbol de hielo el cual lanza barias espinas por todas partes sasuke no tiene problemas en esquivarlas pero esdeath no se detiene ahí como crea un gigantesco tronco con espinas por todas partes esdeath dice:

"te enseño mi licuadora, te encantara"

El tronco comienza a girar mientras destroza todo a su paso como una gigantesca licuadora, sasuke usando su chidori destruye por completo el tronco y el árbol, esdeath sonriendo y excitada dice:

"mas mas mas, esto es de lo mejor una batalla como esta me exci-"

Pero es interrumpida por un rodillazo en su rostro por parte de sasuke quien dice:

"mejor cállate y pelea"

El rodillazo ase que esdeath se estrelle boca arriba contra el suelo, sasuke salta tomando distancia mientras esdeath se levanta feliz mientras su nariz sangra la peli azul lame su sangre mientras sonríe, esdeath dice:

"esto es lo mejor, no pensé que usaría esto contra una sola persona pero será de lo mejor"

Esdeath alza su brazo apuntando su dedo al cielo y dice:

"HYOURAN DAISHOUGUN"

Un láser blanco sale del dedo el cual se eleva hasta las nubes, después una enorme explosión que cubre toda la capital, pero la explosión no solo cubre la capital también cubre los bosques fuera de esta incluso lugares léganos a su territorio, la explosión cubrió todo el país, sasuke abre sus ojos quedando total mente sorprendido con lo que está viendo, un manto de nieve acompañado de una ventisca que cubre todo el país, esdeath dice:

"este es mi es bajo la manga, as escuchado el termino invierno ruso"

Nota: el término se refiere al frio de Rusia que salvo al país de varias invasiones como la invasión francesa y la invasión nazi.

Sasuke observando toda la nieve dice:

"cometí un error al subestimarte, uno que no cometeré otra vez"

En ese momento sasuke revela su rinnegan y usa su chidori en su espada volviéndola una espada de rallo, esdeath dice:

"yo también lo are serio"

En ese momento esdeath crea una segunda espada echa de hielo que sostiene en su otro brazo, tanto esdeath como sasuke se miran el uno al otro, el silencio se hace presente entre los dos como ninguno se mueve, después de un momento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecen para luego reaparecer chocando armas ambos se mueven a una velocidad increíble chocando sus armas una y otra vez, ninguno retrocede como el choque de ambos comienza a destrozar el suelo en sus pies varios fragmentos de hielo y chispas eléctricas salen volando por todas partes, esdeath dice:

"de verdad eres sorprendente con un solo brazo y espada eres capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que yo y eso que estoy usando 2 espadas"

Esdeath y sasuke siguen chocando sus ataques como el hielo y los rayos salen por todas partes, suzuka mira desde legos la batalla y dice con tono excitante:

"eso es asombroso ambos son de lo mejor, esdeath-sama, sasuke-sama, los amo a los 2"

Mientras en la ciudad cubierta de nieve, roock lee, seryuu y clare rodeados de varios soldados derrotados y noqueados, los jóvenes notan la nieve por todas partes, lee dice:

"¿qué paso?, ¿de dónde salió esta tormenta de nieve?"

Seryuu dice:

"debe ser la general esdeath, este es su poder es aterrador"

Roock lee mira los rallos que vienen de la muralla y dice:

"pero un monstruo peor esta con ella"

Volviendo a la pelea ambos siguen luchando como gran parte de la muralla comienza a destruirse por el hielo y los rallos, esdeath retrocede con un gran salto para luego poner su mano en el suelo y crear un enorme pilar de hielo que la eleva a lo alto esdeath dice:

"veamos cómo te libras de esta"

Esdeath mueve sus dos manos asía arriba como el hielo se forma en el cielo nublado creando un enorme aisberg el cual cae en picada contra sasuke el cual dice:

"eso es fácil"

El aisberg cae destruyendo la muralla por completo esdeath cae ilesa sobre los escombros viendo orgullosa su obra, mientras de los escombros sale zusuka la cual dice:

"haa si no fuera por el arte marcial del puño imperial habría muerto"

Esdeath sonriendo dice:

"no creo que eso lo derrotara"

"he?"

En ese instante se escuchan pasos como un sasuke total mente ileso aparece sin ningún rasguño, sasuke dice:

"eso es todo"

Esdeath moviéndose rápido inicia otro poderoso choque de espadas, ni esdeath ni sasuke seden en el choque como ambos chocan sus espadas barias veces esta ves sus cortes son tan poderosos que destruyen los enormes escombros a su alrededor, suzuka corre del lugar mientras excitada dice:

"oh, me encantaría recibir golpes por parte de los 2 pero ni yo estoy tan loca como para morir, por ahora"

La batalla entre sasuke y esdeath es tan intensa que enormes rocas de hielo y rallos gigantescos salen por todas partes, algunas rocas como rallos caen y destruyen unos cuantos edificios cercanos los soldados que están cerca corren por sus vidas como uno dice:

"esos dos monstruos destruirán toda la capital"

Se puede ver a esdeath corriendo para luego saltar esquivando un rayo el cual impacta en un edificio destruyéndolo por completo, esdeath lanza un enorme tronco de hilo en contra del uchiha el cual salta mientras el tronco destroza otro edificio, sasuke lanza un ataque de rallo y esdeath uno de hielo ambos ataques chocan creando una enorme explosión que destroza varios edificios.

esdeath ataca con sus dos espadas las cuales son detenidas por una sola, esdeath mueve rápida mente sus 2 espadas intentando cortar a sasuke pero el uchiha ágil mente mueve su espada bloqueando las dos espadas de esdeath una y otra vez, ambos se mueven a una velocidad impresionante, entre los choques de espadas esdeath intenta congelar a sasuke pero los rayos de este se lo impiden lo cual explica por que el hilo y los rallos vuelan por todas partes.

Varios edificios son destruidos como el suelo debajo de los dos está colapsando ambos saltan retrocediendo para luego lanzar varios ataques de hielo y relámpago, la capital se llena con el sonido de explosiones como todos ven barias explosión de hielo con rallos.

A lo legos los jaegers wave, run y kurome siguen evacuando a los civiles, kurome voltea a sus espaldas dándose cuenta de las explosiones a lo legos, kurome dice:

"no puedo creer que exista alguien tan poderoso como para asarle frente a la general esdeath"

Wave dice:

"debemos detenerlos si esto no para destruirán todo"

Run dice:

"¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?, apenas si pudimos mantenernos de pie con la general esdeath y quieres luchar con esos 2"

"no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados debo hacer algo"

En ese momento los tres escuchan una poderosa explosión cerca de ellos viendo como cientos de soldados caen derrotados, se trata de sakura y sai los cuales llevan con ellos a una amarrada akame, una noqueada leone y makoto el emperador caminando junto a ellos, run dice:

"su alteza está bien"

Makoto ve a los jaegers y dice:

"esos son mis hombres"

Sakura dice:

"bien entonces podrás quedarte con ellos te mantendrán a salvo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de detener la guerra"

Makoto dice:

"se los agradezco en especial a kurama-san si no fuera por el yo no me había dado cuenta del daño que le hago a mi pueblo, es por eso que quiero hacer lo correcto empezando por detener esta guerra"

Sakura y sai miran a makoto, sai dice:

"esto es culpa tuya, lo que sufre tu pueblo y tus hombres ahora es culpa tuya y ahora dices que quieres hacer lo correcto"

Weve dice:

"oye que dices, el emperador solo que-"

Makoto lo detiene mientras el dice:

"no el tiene razón, se que tal ves no meresco el perdón pero quiero redimirme"

Sai contesta:

"crees que con solo palabras y desearlo lograras algo, eso no funciona así el daño esta echo incluso mataste a muchos inocentes cuando usabas esa arma tuya, aun si detienes esta guerra no revivirás a los que murieron y mucha gente te odia ahora dime ¿que aras?, es demasiado tarde"

Makoto mira a sai directa mente a los ojos recordando lo que kurama le dijo y dice:

"nunca es tarde para cambiar, se que no tengo perdón pero si se que puedo hacer algo para salvar lo que queda"

Makoto se mueve en dirección a los civiles que están siendo evacuados y grita:

"TODOS ESCUCHEN"

En ese momento el emperador un título entregado a la persona más importante de la capital aquel por el cual todos se arrodillan, ahora mismo esta figura de poder se esta arrodillando con su frente en el suelo, (la disculpa estilo japonesa donde se arrodillan y ponen su frete contra el suelo), todos los jeagers como los civiles no creen lo que están viendo el emperador de rodillas frente a ellos makoto grita:

"LO SIENTO"

Este grito no solo deja boqui abierto a los civiles también a varios soldados que estaban cerca, el emperador continua:

"se que nunca podrán perdonarme lo que he hecho, pero deber dad créanme cuando les digo que me arrepiento profunda mente de ello, por eso detendré esta guerra para que la sangre deje de derramarse les juro que cuando esto termine yo mismo me castigare por mis pecados"

Todos miran sorprendidos al niño rey que se disculpaba con su pueblo, sai sonriente pone su mano en el hombre de makoto y le dice:

"tienes razón tal vez sea tarde para el perdón pero nunca para cambiar"

Makoto derrama lágrimas mientras sai le dice:

"que tienes en mente"

Mientras las espadas de sasuke y esdeath siguen chocando ambos monstruos se detienen por un momento, se puede ver a edeath con rasguños por todas partes sangrando de su nariz y frente, por otro lado esta sasuke sudando de cansancio y con barias cortadas en su cuerpo, pero son menores que las de esdeath, la cual dice:

"esta es la mejor batalla que e tenido en toda mi vida"

Sasuke le dice:

"debo admitir que esto también me divierte, pero no puedo seguir luchando debo vencerte ahora"

"bien pues veamos como lo logras"

En ese momento esdeath mueve sus manos creando un gigantesco muro de hielo que los rodea a ella y sasuke dejándolos dentro de un espacio de 10 kilómetros, esdeath dice:

"Asi nadie nos interrumpirá"

Sasuke dice:

"terminemos esto"

Sasuke lanza su espada a esdeath la cual mueve su cabeza esquivándola, esdeath se sorprende que gusto en ese instante sasuke aparece detrás de ella, sasuke está apunto de cortarla pero ella detiene su ataque con su espada de hielo la cual se rompe por la fuerza de sasuke, esdeath está a punto de ser cortada cuando de repente sasuke se detiene en el aire en realidad todo el mudo se detuvo, todo se volvió azul, la única que se mueve es esdeath la cual dice:

"mi as bajo la manga de verdad as sido el mejor adversario que he tenido, es una lástima matarte pero de eso van las batallas, siente orgulloso casi me matas si no fuera por mi habilidad para congelar el tiempo, esto acaba aqu-"

Esdeath deja de hablar al notar una pequeña flama negra la cual crese rodeando el cuerpo de sasuke, esdeath por instinto salta tomando distancia y al mirar a su oponente ve como este comienza a moverse, sasuke cae al suelo para luego ponerse de pie y decir:

"si no fuera por mi rinnegan no me habría dado cuenta, pero por suerte conozco este jutsu llamado amaterasu"

Esdeath dice:

"ese fuego negro"

Sasuke dice:

"si, esta llamas negras son amaterasu, las llamas que nunca se apagaran con nada y lo mejor de todo son tan potentes que quemar el fuego mismo, tu técnica congela el tiempo pero mi rinnegan logro mantenerme consiente por unos momentos los suficientes para ver tu técnica y usar el amaterasu, el cual derritió el tiempo congelado en mi y me permitió moverme libre mente en tu tiempo congelado"

Esdeath desase su técnica como el tiempo del mundo transcurre nueva mente, ellaq rie mientras dice:

"jajajaja, esto es de lo mejor"

En ese momento el cuerpo de esdeath es envuelto en hielo el cual comienza a moldearse asta tomar la forma de un enorme humanoide de 3 metros echo de hielo en su interior esta esdeath quien dice:

"dame con todo este hielo es tan frio que es imposible derretirlo con fuego normal, además de imposible de romper"

El cuerpo rodeado de llamas negras de sasuke guarda su espada mientras este dice sonriendo:

"bien esdeath divirtámonos con los puños"

Sasuke y esdeath chocan puños haciendo una enorme explosión de aire que destroza el piso debajo de ellos, el hielo que no se derrite contra el fuego que nunca se apaga, estos dos monstros chocan puños una y otra vez, provocando enormes y poderosos estruendos que se escuchan por toda la capital, esdeath logra golpear a sasuke en su abdomen y lanzarlo contra el muro de hielo pero el uchiha se recupera rápida mente devolviendo el golpe con una patada que la tira al suelo.

esdath se levanta y intenta golpear a sasuke pero este esquiva sus puños para el contraatacar con con sus propios puños los cuales aciertan pero apenas si raspan el hielo que rodea a esdeath, ambos siguen luchando en un intercambio de golpes en el cual por alguna extraña razón tanto sasuke como esdeath disfrutan, los puños chocan contra los cuerpos de ambos una y otra vez como el suelo alrededor de ellos comienza a temblar.

Por fuera los soldados sienten el temblor que proviene de tras del muro de hielo los cuales comienza a agrietarse, un soldado dice:

"¿Qué está pasando hay dentro?"

Los temblores continúan hasta que las paredes de hielo son destruidas creando una explosión de humo blanco que no deja ver nada, el humo se disipa revelando a una esdeath sin su traje de hielo

y de pie golpeada sangrando, pero no es la única sasuke también esta golpeado y sangrante sin sus llamas ambos jadean de cansancio, ambos no han dejado de mirarse a los ojos ninguno está dispuesto a rendirse, pero entre todo se puede ver una sonrisa en el rostro de los dos, después de unos momentos de silencio esdeath comienza a correr en dirección a sasuke el cual también corre a ella, ambos preparan sus puños mientras corren el uno contra el otro.

al final sus dos últimos puños chocan en el rostro del otro, sasuke y esdeath se separan y apenas se mantienen de pie como sus rodillas tiemblan del cansancio y dolor, Al final esdeath dice:

"que cosa nunca pensé que perder se sintiera tan bien"

En ese instante esdeath cae al suelo derrotado pero con vida y consiente, sasuke solo se sienta del cansancio y mientras habla la tormenta de nieve se detiene dice:

"de verdad que fuiste un hueso duro de romper, deverdad espero que podamos luchar denuevo en otra ocasión"

"je, a mí también me encantaría pero debes matarme"

Sasuke dice:

"¿Por qué debo?, te vencí no podrás hacer daño a nadie mas"

El sol comienza a salir y la nieve se empieza a derretir mientras esdeath dice:

"no lo sabes, mi filosofía es el débil muere y el furte vive, ahora que estoy derrotada soy débil y debo morir, ese es el único futuro que le prepara a los débiles"

Sasuke dice:

"lamento decirte que no te matare, la ise una promesa a un idiota"

"naruto no es asi"

"si el es mi mejor amigo"

"je, aun que ustedes no me maten yo me matare sola"

"no tienes la energía para moverte asi que no me preocupo por eso"

"eso crees, tal vez tu no me mates y yo no tenga las fuerzas para suicidarme, pero ellos me mataran si tu no lo ases"

De repente sasuke y esdeath son rodeados por un grupo de revolucionarios, un revolucionario dice:

"esdeath está derrotada eso significa que es nuestra oportunidad, mátenla"

Los soldados corren en dirección a ella pero son golpeados por sasuke el cual esta de pie y en posición de pelea, sasuke dice:

"mejor vallase si no quieren morir"

Un soldado dice:

"crees que podrás vencernos, eres solo uno además tu pelea con esdeath te djo arido y agotado no podrás con todos nosotros en ese estado"

Sasuke sonríe y dice:

"eso crees"

Los soldados son intimidados por esas palabras pero estos no se detienen a pesar del miedo pues el odio que todos ellos sienten contra esdeath es más grande, los soldados corren en dirección a ellos sasuke logra derrotar a varios pero más y más soldados llegan complicando las cosas para sasuke, debido a su lucha con esdeath sasuke está casi sin chakra y solo puede usar taijutsu pero los soldados son muchos y en aumento aun para el o al menos en ese estado no podría derrotarlos a todos juntos, pero sasuke be como varios soldados son derrotados se trata de suzuka la cual dice:

"no puedo dejar que maten a mis dos amores"

Sasuke solo la ignora mientras dice:

"gracias, pero estate lista vienen más"

En ese momento se puede ver a millones de soldados corriendo así ellos todos con la única intensión de matar a esdeath, suzuka dice:

"haa, son muchos no creo que podamos con ellos, me excita la idea de que todos me esté golpeando y torturando con sus espadas"

Sasuke derama una gota de sudor mientras ve el pervertido comportamiento de suzuka, esdeath dice:

"mejor déjame ellos quieren matarme además ahora que soy débil debo morir"

Sasuke dice:

"eso aria pero mi mejor amigo idiota me contagio su estupidez"

Sasuke y suzuka están listos para luchar con los millones de soldados cuando de repente se ve a alguien salir en escena y con una patada se volar a cientos de soldados se trata de roock lee, junto a él llegan siryuu y clare, clare dice:

"maestro estoy aquí"

Sasuke dice:

"¿tú no debías estar aquí"

"lose pero"

"eso no importa si está aquí es momento de luchar"

Seryuu dice:

"vamos lee-kun enséñales"

Los soldados se sorprenden pero dice uno:

"eso no importa aun somos mas vamos no tengan miedo"

De repente algo cae del cielo asiendo bolar a miles de soldados, se trata de sakura la cual dice:

"chandara, no se atrevan a lastimar a sasuke-kun"

Esto no termina ahí como barios leones de tinta caen derrotando a barios soldados, se trata de sai quien esta volando en un ave de tinta con los jaegers, makoto , akame amarrada y la noqueada leone, sai dice:

"esa sakura, lanzarse desde esta altura ha"

Makoto dice:

"es un monstruo"

Los soldados se empiezan a intimidar como barias personas que se podrían considerar monstruos están aquí, pero eso no se detiene aquí como una enorme explosión ase que cientos de soldados caigan derrotados se trata de kakashi cargando con una najenda derrotada y junto a el shikamaru llevando consigo a luubock y susanoo noqueados, kakashi dice:

"bien todos ya saben que hacer detengamos esta guerra"

Todos asienten como un soldado dice:

"esto es imposible todos los night raid, el general budo, la general esdeath y la teigu suprema, todos derrotados por ellos"

Muchos soldados caen de rodillas pues su espíritu de lucha esta destrozado, los dos ejércitos mas poderosos del mundo fueron derrotados por un grupo de personas, los soldados tiran sus armas al suelo aun con soldados que tengan teigus sería imposible derrotar a estos monstruos, kakashi dice:

"su espíritu de lucha esta total mente roto, al vencer a sus mejores soldados y mostrarles que somos capases de luchar fácilmente contra su ejército, sus soldados perdieron la voluntad de luchar, esto guerra acabo"

Makoto se pone de pie y grita:

"TODOS ESCUCHEN"

Los soldados de ambos bandos tanto revolucionarios como de la capital escuchan al emperador el cual dice:

"esta guerra a terminado, gracias a estas personas me e dado cuenta de barias cosas y para redimirme he decidido que mi primera orden como emperador será el arresto del ministro"

Todos los soldados se sorprenden al escuchar eso y el emperador dice:

"ya me escucharon desde ahora las cosas cambiaran, tienen mi palabra que desde ahora las cosas cambiaran real mente la oscuridad se acabó"

Los soldados al escuchar al emperador comienza a ablra entre ellos:

"oye oíste eso"

"arrestaran al ministro"

"eso significa que"

"por fin la capital será libre"

"estos tipos lograron lo que nosotros no pudimos"

"y lo hicieron sin matar a nadie"

"estos tipos son verdaderos héroes"

El ministro quien observa todo desde el palacio dice:

"ho no esto es terrible, debo escapar"

El ministro está a punto de irse pero se tiene al ver una sombre que lo detiene el ministro honest dice:

"pero si eres tu"

Mientras todos en el campo de batalla se alegran de que la guerra a terminado las bajas fueron pocas por no decir mínimas, la verdadera justicia había llegado al imperio, por otro lado Chelsea, air, luna, liver, nyau y gladius celebran la victoria Chelsea ve a aria asustada y dice:

"aria ¿porque estas así ganamos?"

Aria mira total mente en miedo al Chelsea y dice:

"no aun no ganamos"

En ese momento un enorme objeto volador se estrella contra el suelo de la capital destruyendo cientos de edificios y levantando una cortina de humo, el humo se disipa rebelando a nada más ni menos que un dragón gigante:

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

El rugido de este poderoso dragón ase temblar toda la capital, sasuke mira al dragón y nota algo real mente preocupante:

"maldito"

Sakura, lee, seryuu, kakashi, shikamaru, sai, wave, run, kurome, seryuu, esdeath, aria, liver Chelsea, air, luna, nyau, najenda y akame gritan todos al mismo tiempo:

"NARUTO"

En una de las garras del dragón está un naruto total mente derrotado, Chelsea dice:

"ese dragón debe ser, tatsumi"

Todos miran al gigantesco dragón el cual lanza de su boca una poderosa esfera de fuego que vuela hasta estrellarse contra una montaña a las afueras de la capital, una enorme explosión de fuego se produce como esta destruye toda la montaña y el bosque que estaba alrededor de ella, todos están con la boca abierta sasuke dice:

"es tan poderoso como un bijuu"

Un poderoso problema ha surgido como lidiaran con el todos no se pierda el próximo episodio.


	5. Chapter 5

Akame ga kyubi final 5-capítulo 5: asalto a la capital-parte 5-dragón del caos

Con la derrota de esdeath el espíritu de lucha de los soldados de la capital y los revolucionarios se había roto y con ello la guerra llego a su fin o eso creían todos cuando de los cielos cae tatsumi convertido en dragón y cargando con un derrotado naruto, las cosas se complican cuando este nuevo enemigo muestra su poder el cual está a la par con los bijuus.

La capital entera está llena de miedo al ver como este dragón destruyo toda una montaña y bosque en cuestión de segundos, el dragón ruge salvaje mente mientras dispara otra esfera de fuego pero esta bes al cielo donde se eleva hasta las nubes donde estalla convirtiéndose en pequeñas bolas de fuego cayendo desde el cielo, la escena era como si barios meteoritos cayeran por toda la capital, los meteoritos de fuego caen detrayendo y quemando todo la llamas se encienden en toda la capital, los soldados huyen despavoridos, el dragón escupe fuego como un lanza llamas quemando vivos a cientos de soldados los cuales no pueden hacer otra cosa que gritar de dolor y agonía, los gritos se escuchan por todas partes:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AYUDA HHAAA"

"SALVENME"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAA"

Najenda ve la escena desde los brazos de kakashi y dice:

"incluso está quemando a nuestros soldados"

Kakashi dice:

"esa cosa no distingue entre enemigos y aliados"

"esa cosa es mi subordinado"

"hay que detener a tu subordinado"

Kakashi deja a najenda en el suelo para luego gritar:

"SASUKE, SAKURA, SHIKAMARU, SAI, LEE, ES HORA DE ACTUAR"

Los shinovis asienten como estos corren en dirección al dragón, sakura dice:

"no puedo creer que esa cosa derrotara a naruto"

Sasuke dice:

"esa cosa es un chico, naruto se contuvo sabía que si luchaba con todo lo mataría así que se contuvo"

Shikamaru dice:

"sasuke usa tu Susano y mantenlo a ralla"

Sasuke responde:

"lo aria pero mi pelea con esdeath me dejo agotado no tengo chakra para usar el Susano"

Lee dice:

"no se preocupen la juventud lo vencerá"

Sai dice:

"primero salvemos a naruto"

Kakashi responde:

"sai tiene razón primero vamos por naruto, sakura, shikamaru y sai salven a naruto, sasuke, lee y yo lucharemos con el"

Dicho esto los ninjas se dividen como kakahsi les ordeno, el grupo de sakura se acerca por la retaguardia mientras el de kakashi va de frente, kakashi ase una pose de manos asiendo un jutsu de tierra lanzando piedras a gran velocidad, sasuke ase un jutsu de fuego creando una bola de fuego que escupe y lee abre la primera puerta mientras lanza una poderosa patada, los tres poderosos ataques impactan al dragón alzando una explosión poderosa, del humo sale un dragón apenas dañado, el cual comienza hacer sujetado por una serpiente de tinta gigante, shikamaru aprovecha acercándose a la garra que sujeta a naruto pero el dragón se niega a soltarlo, es aquí donde sakura entra en acción usando su enorme fuerza y con esfuerzo abrir la garra que sostiene al rubio, sakura dice:

"si"

Shikamaru atrapa al rubio y se lo lleva en su espalda, pero para sorpresa de todos el dragón reacciona a esto con una fuerza increíble destroza a la serpiente de tinta, su cola toma por sorpresa a sakura golpeándola y lanzándola varios kilómetros de distancia, el dragón comienza a volar con sus imponentes alas y escupe fuego a donde están kakashi, sasuke y lee, los cuales corren esquivando el ataque.

Shikamaru se alega pero es sorprendido cuando el dragón baja en picada en su dirección, shikamaru dice:

"maldita sea viene por nosotros"

El dragón estira su garra apunto de tomar a naruto y shikamaru cuando una roca gigante lo golpea asiendo que se estrelle contra el suelo es sakura, la cual dice:

"chandara"

Sakura lanza mas de esta piedras gigantes pero tatsumi dragón las esquiva volando y contraataca con una esfera de fuego, kakashi aparece enfrente de sakura alzando un muro de piedra con las caras de perros en el cual es impactado por la esfera de fuego cuya explosión destruye el muro kakashi preocupado dice:

"no pensé que fuera tan poderosa"

La explosión esta por envolverlos pero lee usando 3 puesta aparece y se los lleva rápido alegándose con los dos de la explosión, kakahsi usa el kamui asiendo que parte de la explosión se valla a otra dimensión impidiendo que esta crezca, kakashi dice:

"gracias lee, sin ti no me abra dado tiempo de usar el kamui"

Lee responde:

"no se preocupen"

El dragón es recibido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica es sasuke el cual está en su espalda usando su chidori para electrocutarlo, sai aparece creando varias aves de tinta que intenta someterlo pero el dragón escupe fuego destruyendo las aves y alegando a sai para luego caer en picada estrellando su espalda con todo y saskue en el suelo, tatsumi separa del suelo para ver a un sasuke enterrado en un hoyo creado por el choque, el dragón vuela nueva mente esta vez lanzando una esfera pequeña de fuego a donde esta shikamaru corriendo, la esfera impacta el piso unos metros de distancia de shikamaru creando una explosión que si bien no atrapa a los dos ninjas si los ase volar por los aires, shikamaru cae en una pila de rocas mientras el inconsciente naruto cae en el piso sólido, shikamaru se levanta de las rocas adolorido y ve al dragón volando asía naruto y dice:

"su objetivo es naruto hay que detenerlo"

Shikamaru intenta usar su jutsu de sombra pero el dragón vuela demasiado rápido y la evita, acercándose mas al rubio pero del cielo un cangrejo gigante de tinta cae sobre el cayendo ambos al suelo, el dragón ruge intentando liberarse pero el cangrejo en su espalda no lo deja, sakura, lee y kakashi se acercan a naruto pero el dragón en su forcejeo escupe barias mini bolas de fuego donde los ninjas viene manteniéndolos a raya del ninja rubio, kakashi dice:

"no quiere que nos acerquemos a naruto"

Sakura dice:

"¿pero por qué?"

Sai el cual está en el cielo sobre su ave de tinta empieza a dibujar creando otro cangrejo gigante el cual cae ayudando a sostener al dragón, entre los dos cangrejos sostienen a tatsumi el cual enfurecido ruge feroz mente y con una fuerza increíble, se libera del agarra con una garra destroza a un cangrejo y con sus mandíbulas aplasta al otro, para luego saltar asía donde esta naruto el cual sigue inconsciente, el dragón es detenido por una fuerte explosión de eléctrica, es sasuke el cual está parado frente el dragón impidiendo su avance, en ese momento una sombra cubre el cuerpo del dragón inmovilizándolo, es shikamaru el cual está detrás usando su jutsu de sombra, shikamaru dice:

"este sujeto es fuerte no podre mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo"

Sasuke dice:

"te ayudo"

En ese momento sasuke ase una pose de manos y crea una especie de cuerda echa de rallos la cual usa para sujetar al dragón, entre sasuke y shikamaru lo retienen con mucho esfuerzo, kakashi, sakura y lee llegan, kakashi dice:

"lee tu llévate a naruto yo y sakura ayudaremos a inmovilizarlo"

Lee responde:

"si"

Kakashi ase una pose de manos y un sello en forme de letras envuelve a tatsumi, sakura ase otro sello de manos y dos pilares de roca salen del suelo sujetando a tatsumi, en ese momento dos serpientes de tinta caen las cuales amarran al dragón, shikamaru, sasuke, kakashi, sakura y sai están intentando detener al gigantesco dragón tatsumi, lee toma a naruto sobre su espalda y comienza a alegarse, tatsumi mira con su ojo como este se alega con el rubio y estalla en ira como su fuerza incrementa, los shinobis tienen problemas para detenerlo, al final el dragón comienza a brillar, kakashi, shikamaru, sakura, sai y sasuke miran preocupados el brillo, kakashi grita:

"SAKURA"

Sakura rompe el sello de manos y ase otro el cual estrella con el suelo mientras sangra de un dedo, al final el brillo se convierte en una explosión de fuego la cual los envuelve a todos menos a lee el cual desde legos se voltea viendo la explosión, del humo sale volando tatsumi quien ruge y vuela rápida mente a lee el cual dice:

"maldita sea"

Usando 4 puertas lee deja en el suelo al rubio y salta en el aire dándole una patada al dragon asiendo que caiga estrellándose en el suelo, pero cuando lee cae al piso el dragón se levanta como si nada, lee se mueve rápida mente golpeando por todas partes al dragón, sus puños y patadas apenas dañan la gruesa piel de tatsumi el cual ruge de ira intentando atrapar a lee pero este es demasiado rápido, de los restos de la explosión de antes salen unas cuantas mini katsuyus, del interior de estas babosas salen los shinobis los cuales se cubrieron de la explosión dentro de ellas, kakashi dice:

"esto es un enorme problema es muy fuerte"

Sasuke dice:

"si tan solo no hubiera agotado chrakra con esdeath"

Sakura dice:

"no se esfuercen demasiado la explosión nos dañó un poco"

Shikamaru dice:

"démonos prisa lee no durara mucho con las puertas"

Mientras a lo legos una marrada akame junto a una leone inconsciente mira la pelea, pero su atención es robada por leone la cual se despierta, leone dice:

"haa, esa maldita rosada la matare donde esta"

Leone se para enojada solo para darse cuenta de que no tiene su cinturón, akame le dice:

"te despertaste"

Leone mira a akame y luego mira a su alrededor viendo toda la capital en llamas a soldados y civiles corriendo por todas partes del miedo, y incluso otros están siendo quemados vivos, leone dice:

"¿Qué paso aquí?"

Akame responde:

"es tatsumi"

"tatsumi"

"si se convirtió en un dragón y está luchando con esos ninjas"

"que dices ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"

"por nuestra culpa"

"he? Akame?"

"toda esta destrucción y lo que le paso a tatsumi es nuestra culpa"

Akame derrama lágrimas mientras habla:

"todo lo que ves aquí es culpa de nuestro odio, tatsumi se convirtió en eso por nuestra culpa, nosotros lo incitamos a odiar a matar su odio creció y lo está consumiendo, esa cosa es el resultado de tatsumi que se dejó consumir por el odio"

"akame"

En ese momento se escuchan pasos acercándoseles se trata de najenda la cual dice:

"ni yo pude decirlo mejor, nuestra ira nos segó y no vimos el daño que asamos al final, no somos tan diferentes al ministro o esdeath"

Leone enfurecida dice:

"que están diciendo nosotros luchamos por la libertad por la paz, como dicen que nuestro camino estaba equivocado"

Najenda responde:

"quise combatir a la oscuridad con la oscuridad pero al igual que con el fuego lo único que cause fue un incendio, nuestra lucha no fue por la libertad o la paz fue por la venganza"

"la venganza los consumió"

Las tres voltean sus cabezas viendo a una niña rubio con una espada en su espalda es clare la hija del difunto bols, la cual dice:

"mi maestro me ha dicho que dejarse llevar por el odio y la venganza trae enormes consecuencias sin importar quienes seamos al final las consecuencias de nuestros actos nos caerán y esto es la consecuencia de sus actos"

Leone dice:

"quien eres tu?"

Clare responde:

"soy clare la hija de bols una de sus víctimas"

Los tres miran sorprendidas a la niña la cual dice:

"al principio quería que mi maestro me entrenara pera vengar a mi padre, pero mi maestro me enseño que mi padre no querría que hiciera eso, además el poder no se usa para la venganza se usa para la defensa y la protección de uno mismo y de sus seres queridos, night raid ustedes no son héroes ni criminales, son seres despreciables son incluso pero que los criminales, son terroristas enfermizos"

Las tres chicas resienten las palabras de la niña la cual se lega mientras dice:

"nunca las perdonare por matar a mi padre, y si llego a matarlas no será por venganza ni lo disfrutare, será para protegerme a mí o a mis seres queridos"

En ese momento llegan luubock y susanoo los cuales escucharon las palabras de la niña también, luubock dice:

"ahora que, no somos héroes ni criminales, somos villanos que no merecen perdón"

Luubock derrama lágrimas al igual que akame y leone, susanoo dice:

"soy una teigu pero incluso a mí me dolieron las palabras de esa niña, ¿Por qué?"

"es la culpa"

Todos miran en la dirección de la voz la cual es de Chelsea la cual llega en su silla de ruedas acompañada por air y luna, Chelsea dice:

"ese dolor es la culpa, se cómo se siente a pesar de enderezar mi camino esta culpa sigue doliendo y nunca se ira, pero si deber dad se sienten culpables ágamos algo al respecto"

Nejanda dice:

"es la primera vez que no sé qué hacer, así que dinos Chelsea que asemos"

Mientras tanto devuelta con lee este sigue luchando con el tatsumi dragón usando 4 puertas, lee siente el dolor de su cuerpo mientras dice:

"maldición no aguantare mucho tiempo asi"

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de una flauta la cual ase que el dragón ruga de dolor, en ese instante varios remolinos de agua salen atacando a tatsumi, lee voltea a sus espaldas y se da cuenta de liver y nyau, liver dice:

"necesitas ayuda"

Lee sonríe, pero el dragon se recupera de los ataques y se prepara para atacar pero este recibe una patada en la cabeza que lo estrella contra el suelo, se trata de wave usando su armadura y no viene solo con el llegan run, kurome y seryuu, seryuu dice:

"lamento la tardanza fui por unos amigos"

Tatsumi se pone de pie he intenta volar pero es detenido por varios ataques que lo hacen caer al suelo, se trata de kakashi, sakura, sasuke, shikamaru y sai, kakashi dice:

"bien escuchen todos derrotemos a este dragón y terminemos de una bes esta guerra"

Todos dicen al mismo tiempo:

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Mientras el noqueado naruto es levantado por alguien que se lo lleva legos este alguien dice:

"maldita sea tengo que salvarte, pero sabes espero que me lo agradezcas de verdad o te golpeare"

Se trata de aria la cual está cargando a naruto en su espalda y dice:

"vámonos de aquí"

Mientras por otro lado clare se encuentra con suzuka la cual esta llevando con ella a la inmóvil esdeath, suzuka dice:

"hoo, eres la alumna de sasuke-sama no"

"si"

Esdeath alza su cabeza y dice:

"tu donde esta tu maestro"

Clare la mira y dice:

"salvando a su amigo"

Esdeath con un enorme esfuerzo se pone de pie y dice:

"pues ayudare a esos idiotas"

Suzuka dice:

"esdeath-sama si yo también los ayudare"

Los jaegers, 2 de las tres bestias y los shinobis de konoha luchan contra tatsumi, Chelsea guía a los night raid por un nuevo camino, esdeath, suzuka y clare se preparan para la batalla y aria escapa con naruto en su espalda, la guerra esta en su punto final próximo capitulo será el último del asalto a la capital y el inicio de una nueva saga, no se la pierdan.


	6. Chapter 6

Akame ga kyubi final-6-asalto a la capital-parte 6: aria

Cuando la batalla entre la capital y los revolucionaros avía terminado un tatsumi convertido en dragón ataca a todos los presentes, los shinobis intentaron detenerlo pero el poder del dragón era demasiado poderoso y ellos estaban muy agotados pero eso no les impidió salvar naruto el cual esta inconsciente, cuando lee tuvo que enfrentarse solo a tatsumi los jeagers, liver y nyau llegaron a ayudar, la batalla esta por terminar, ninjas y usuarios de teigu luchan juntos.

En las calles de una capital en llamas dos soldados de la capital caminan lastimados alegándose de las llamas, uno de los dos gira su cabeza en dirección de la batalla con el dragón y dice:

"no puedo creer que exista gente tan fuerte"

El otro soldado que lo acompaña lo mira y dice:

"malditos revolucionarios por su culpa paso esto"

"no es culpa solo de los revolucionarios"

Ambos soldados miran en dirección de las palabras y ben al emperador makoto de pio enfrente de ellos, el niño emperador dice:

"este desastre es culpa de todos, tanto nosotros como los revolucionarios, todos tenemos la culpa"

Todos son sorprendidos por los pasos de alguien que llega repentina mente se trata del gran general budo el cual está sangrando de su frente por su pelea con roock lee, budo mira a makoto y dice:

"su alteza se encuentra bien, hay que ir al palacio rápido está en peligro aquí afuera, ustedes 2 ayúdenme a escoltar a su alteza"

Los soldados nerviosos responden:

"si/si"

Makoto dice:

"no es necesario general budo"

"pero su alteza"

"ahora tenemos prioridades mas importantes"

Makoto mira a sus dos soldados y dice:

"ustedes reúnan a cuantos soldados puedan y ayuden a los civiles"

Los soldados asienten mientras budo lo mira y dice:

"su alteza está seguro de no querer ir al palasio?"

"si mi pueblo está sufriendo y nunca me di cuenta no puedo estar así ocultándome dentro de mi palacio mientras mi pueblo sangra"

Budo mira al emperador el cual esta con mirada determinante y dice:

"usted a madurado mucho su alteza"

Mientras se puede ver a aria la cual carga con un inconsciente naruto mientras se alega del campo de batalla, a sus espaldas arias explosiones provocadas por la pelea, mientras aria se alega esta dice:

"no puedo creer a lo que llegue, al principio solo era una niña que mataba en el granero de su familia de eso a conocer a este idiota, ahora tengo que salvarlo"

Mientras aria se alega detrás de ella las les explosiones de la intensa batalla estaban por todas partes.

En la batalla están los shinobis de konoha, los jaegers, nyau y liver vs tatsumi transformado en dragon, todos los están agotados pues esta batalla ha durado mucho, kakashi dice:

"Esto es malo si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin chakra"

Run dice:

"no se preocupen, si lo miran bien esta lastimado solo es cuestión de tiempo y caerá"

Las palabras de run eran ciertas tatsumi estaba lastimado y no dudaría mucho tiempo mas, pero el dragón tiene un as bajo la maga, como el cuerpo de este comienza a burbujear todos se sorprenden kurome dice:

"¿qué le pasa?"

Sasuke dice:

"¿será una nueva habilidad?"

En ese momento algunas burbujas salen de su cuerpo como estas flotan en el aire después de unos minutos las burbujas estallan saliendo de ellas mini dragones de un metro y medio, los mini dragones y tatsumi convertido en dragón rugen para luego atacar a nuestros héroes, los cuales están sorprendidos.

La lucha comienza de nuevo esta vez más complicada como unos cuantos dragones escapan del combate volando asía donde están naruto y aria, aria voltea su cabeza viendo los dragones y comienza acorrer mientras dice:

"¿Por qué vienen aquí?"

Aria corre arrastrando con ella al inconsciente naruto, los dragones están cada vez más cerca y arias grita:

"MALDITA SEA"

Los mini dragones disparan de sus bocas bolas de fuego las cuales están por impactarla cuando de un gigantesco espejo aparece absorbiendo la esferas de fuego para luego devolvérselas, las esferas impactan a los dragones apareciendo detrás de aria los night raid el espejo era de Susano en su modo Manifestación del Magatama junto a ellos esta chelsea la cual dice:

"no te preocupes aria nosotros nos encargamos de ellos tu continua salva a naruto y después te le declaras"

Aria sonrojada dice:

"¿pero qué dices?, idiota solo lo estoy salvando por obligación y nada más"

Chelsea se ríe mientras dice:

"jiji te sonrojaste"

Aria cambia su rubor por una sonrisa y dice mientras se alega:

"gracias amiga"

Chelsea voltea su mirada al frente junto a los demás mientras dice:

"de nada amiga"

Los night raid llegan al campo de batalla junto a los demás los nijas y los usuarios de teigu los miran seria mente, wave en su armadura dice:

"¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Najenda dice:

"buscamos redención"

Kurome dice:

"enserio ustedes que no creen en la redención y la buscan ahora"

Akame responde:

"sé que es difícil creer pero al ver a tatsumi convertido en esto nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error"

Shikamaru dice:

"no los conozco pero según he oído ustedes son los responsables de todo esto y después llegan aquí esperando que todo quede olvidado, las personas que han matado no resucitaran solo por que se sienten arrepentidos"

Leone dice:

"lo sabemos esas muertes ahora son una carga con la que viviremos pero ahora queremos hacer lo correcto"

Akame y leone caminan a sakura, akame le die:

"por favor se que no merecemos el perdón somos criminales terribles, pero aun así déjenos ayudarlos"

Sakura las mira a las 2 y dice:

"cierto no merecen el perdón y han hecho más daño que arreglar cosas, incluso sus acciones le costaron la vida a sus propio compañeros sus nakama, ustedes los lanzaron a una guerra buscando una dichosa paz, pero solo provocaron una matanza un derramamiento de sangre"

Najenda dice:

"solo buscábamos la paz"

Kakashi responde:

"el fin no justifica los medios por la simple y obvia razón de que los medios empleados determinan la naturaleza de los fines producidos"

Los niaght raid no saben que responder y Chelsea dice:

"si lo sabemos pero como un idiota me dijo antes nunca es tarde para cambiar y existe el perdón para todos"

Los shinobis sonríen mientras sakura dice:

"en efecto es un idiota"

En ese momento sakura saca un pergamino de su bolsillo el cual abre revelando un sello del cual saca el lionelle de leone y la murasame de akame devolviéndoselas alas asesinas dándole una mirada de agradecimiento, para luego ponerse todos en posición de combate y reanudar la lucha con tatsumi y sus mini dragones, la batalla vuelve a iniciar pero sin que nadie lo supiera un dragón había escapado del combate ocultándose bajo tierra, y saliendo cuando todos estaban ocupados luchando contra tatsumi y su mini ejercito de dragoncitos, el dragón se acerca peligrosa mente sin que aria se dé cuanta de este.

Cuando naruto y aria ya están demasiado legos del campo de batalla aria se detiene por un momento para descansar y dice:

"creo que con esta distancia estamos a salv-"

Aria es interrumpida por un golpe que la ase soltar a naruto y la tira al suelo, el culpable el mini dragón que avía escapado del combate, el cual ruge feroz mente mientras camina a naruto pero es detenido por algo el dragon mira abajo a su pie y se da cuenta de aria la cual lo sostiene y dice:

"no, no le tocaras ni un solo dedo"

El dragón la mira por unos momentos para luego patearla en el rostro asiendo que esta lo suelte luego continua su camino, pero su pie es retenido de nuevo es aria la cual sangrando de su boca dice:

"te dije que no lo tocaras"

El dragón enojado la vuelve a patear en el rostro pero esta vez ella no se suelta asiendo que el dragón la pate una y otra vez, el rostro de aria está lleno de golpes y sangre pero aria no sede y sigue agarrada deteniendo al dragon y dice:

"no…lo…. ..ras.."

El dragón ahora enfurecido patea aún más fuerte a aria de manera que esta por las malas lo suelta, el dragón sigue su camino pero es sorprendido por aria la cual salta a su espalda sosteniéndolo por el cuello, aria con su rostro lleno de golpes y sangre dice:

"no…lo..har..har..haras"

El dragón enojado toma a aria por el cabello y la gala asta lanzarlo contra el suelo duro, pero para su sorpresa a pesar del dolor aria se levanta de nuevo, el dragón la mira sorprendido aria se interpone en el camino del dragon y dice:

"te dije….que…no…tocaras…..a….mi….amigo"

El dragón la golpea de nuevo esta vez en el abdomen, aria del golpe escupe sangre mientras se retuerce de dolor, pero su voluntad se hace presente cuando esta sigue de pie aguantándose el dolor y sin moverse de donde está.

El dragón ahora enojado la golpea una y otra vez intentando quietarla de su camino pero aria cada vez que cae al suelo se levanta y con una enorme determinación se niega a moverse, el dragón le ruge de forma atemorizante para luego volver a golpearla mientras aria es golpeada esta piensa, mírenme ahora siendo golpeada para salvar a un amigo, porque hago esto? La verdad no lo sé pero por alguna razón siento que esto es lo que debo hacer, tengo miedo de que este monstruo me mate pero tengo más miedo de que mate a naruto, no lo se pero lo que me angustia es que si me mata lo matara a el, por que?, por que?.

Vemos a aria en su niñez frente a ella su sirviente Elizabeth la cual dice (quienes hayan leído la 1 temporada ya sabrán que pasa aquí):

"espera un momento ¿tu crees que soy tu amiga?, jajaja niña soy tu empleada si no fuera por el dinero de tu padre no estaría aquí ahora escuchando las quejas de una niña tan lamentable"

El recuerdo cambia esta vez a las primeras víctimas de aria en específico a la que le dice:

"aslo maldita malnacida, eres igual a esos dos monstruos"

El recuerdo cambia a La noche que naruto y aria se conocieron, aria estaba a punto de ser asesinada por tastumi pero su espada es detenida por el rubio, tatsumi enojado dice:

"NARUTO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS ASIENDO, ESA PERRA MATO AMIS AMIGOS Y A MUCHA JENTE INOCENTE"

Leone aprieta el puño furiosa y dice:

"que crees que ases defendiendo a una basura como ella viste lo que hizo merecen que la maten"

Final mente vemos a una aria de 8 años sola lloran en un espacio total mente negro, mientras la niña llora un charco de sangre se forma a su alrededor, del charco salen las figuras ensangrentadas de todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por ella las cuales le dicen entre todos:

"tu nos mataste, tu eres un monstruo, es tu culpa"

Del espacio negro se escuchan las palabras de tatsumi, leone, Elizabeth y aquel hombre que fue su primera víctima:

"esa perra mato a mis amigos y a mucha gente inocente"

"una basura como ella merece que la maten"

"niña lamentable"

"eres igual a esos dos monstruos"

La niña sigue llorando mientras las voces la atormentan, hasta que una voz le dice:

"¿Por qué lloras?"

La niña se voltea viendo a otro niño este es de pelo rubio, ojos azulé y bigotes de gato en sus mejillas, el niño la mira con una sonrisa, aria aun con lágrimas dice:

"es..es..es que..todos me odian…ise cosas malas"

"de que hablas, yo no te odio"

La niña sorprendida voltea viendo al rubio con su sonrisa le ofrece su mano y dice:

"Después de todo somos amigos"

Aria tiene un enorme brillo en los ojos al ver al rubio quien le sigue ablando:

"te prometo que nunca te dejare sola"

La niña toma la mano del niño, en ese instante la sangre y las personas desaparecen al igual que el espacio negro que los rodeas es remplazado por un prado lleno de flores y un hermoso cielo azul, ambos niños corren tomados de las manos por las flores mientras ríen y se divierten, otra mano toma la mano de aria la propietaria de esta mano es Chelsea, otra mano se una la de nyau, otras 3 manos aparecen les de air, luna y fal, aria los mira a todos y derramando lágrimas de felicidad dice:

"el frio y soledad se fueron, ahora tengo calidez y compañerismo"

Volviendo al mundo rel aria con su cuerpo cubierto de golpes y sangre se niega a caer y dice:

"claro como seme pudo olvidar yo hago esto porque él es mi amigo, je me contagio su estupidez"

El dragón harto de que aria no seda decide terminar con todo y de su boca carga una espera de fuego la cual lanza asía aria, la cual no se aparta y está lista para recibir el ataque, el cual explota creando una cortina de humo, del humo sale una voz que dice:

"gracias aria"

El humo se disipa revelando a naruto ahora consiente y sosteniendo en sus brazos a aria, el rubio mira al mini dragón de un metro y medio, y dice:

"oye no perdono a quienes dañan a mis amigos"

Con eso dicho naruto desaparece y reaparece enfrente del dragon dándole un puñetazo que literal mente lo destroza en pedazos, aria dice:

"lo mataste"

Naruto responde:

"esa cosa no estaba viva"

"¿como lo sabes?"

"recuerda puedo sentir la energía de los seres vivos y sé muy bien que esa cosa no está viva"

Naruto deja a aria en el suelo y dice:

"ahora me encargo de esto espera me aquí"

Aria asiente con la cabeza, luego el cuerpo de naruto es envuelto en el mato de chakra de kyubi y dice:

"bien tatsumi es hora del segundo raund"

El cuerpo de naruto es envuelto por el cuerpo echo de chakra de kurama, el cual se lanza al ataque, mientras los shinobis y usuarios de teigu siguen intentando vencer al tatsumi dragón y su ejército de mini dragones, pero para sorpresa de todos un destello amarillo sale enfrente de ellos llagando kurama el cual ase un enorme rugido el cual destroza a todos los mini dragones en su interior naruto dice:

"tatsumi te salvare de una vez por todas"

Dicho esto naruto salta de kurama y cae en picada estrellando su frente con la del dragon.

Próximo capitulo nuevo arco


	7. Chapter 7

Akame ga kyubi final-7-amor vs odio-parte:1-tatsumi

Las cabezas de naruto y tatsumi convertido en dragón chocan, todos miran impresionados a los 2 pero el tiempo parece detenerse como nadie ni nada se mueven el tiempo se detuvo para todos menos naruto y tatsumi un que sus cuerpos no se mueven su mentes están conscientes.

Flash back

Hace unas horas mientras sasuke y esdeath luchan destruyendo la capital, pero mientras estos monstruos luchan en el cielo otra batalla está en proceso, estruendos se escuchan en el cielo como si una tormenta estuviera en curso, en el cielo naruto en su rikudou mod y tatsumi usando la incursión con alas y cola chocan puños una y otra vez el choque provoca enormes ondas de choque que desasen las nubes y resuenan por toda la capital, por que a pesar del alboroto en el cielo nadie se dio cuenta?, eso se debe a la lucha de sasuke y esdeath que provocan mucho mas daños que las de naruto y tatsumi, la pelea continua como ninguno de los dos parece retroceder la pelea continua hasta que tanto naruto como tatsumi logran acertarse uno al orto un poderoso puñetazo, naruto golpea el rostro de tatsumi y tatsumi el abdomen de naruto, ambos se separan mientras naruto dice:

"tatsumi esto no tiene que continuar, por favor detengamos esta guerra"

Tatsumi dentro de su armadura lo observa silenciosa mente, para luego decir:

"no, naruto deja de ser tan necio no lo ves la capital esta podrida, tal ves sea cierto que matar no es bueno pero si queremos nuestra libertad debemos hacerlo, este país está podrido la justicia es solo para los corruptos los derechos de las personas son pisoteados y el pueblo sufren y sangran"

Naruto mira triste mente a tatsumi mientras este continua ablando:

"la matanza está en todas partes y a toda hora, como quieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados la única solución es limpiar deshacerse de lo podrido, lo malo es que para ello tenemos que matar"

Naruto lo mira y dice:

"¿Por qué?"

"para traer la paz, con la sangre se creara un nuevo mundo uno donde nadie sufrirá donde la oscuridad desaparecerá"

"tatsumi ese mundo es imposible"

"no naruto es posible solo debemos derramar sangre la sangre de los culpables purificara este mundo y desvanecerá la oscuridad"

"tatsumi ese mundo del que hablas es imposible por una razón, es imposible crear un buen mundo usando esos métodos, además na-"

"cállate no dejare que nadie interrumpa la creación del nuevo mundo incluso si eso significa matar a quien sea"

"tatsumi, esto es por sayo y ieyasu"

"CALLATE, NO TIENES DERECHO A MENSIONARLOS"

"tatsumi, todo esto es por tu dolor el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos ese dolor te transformo en el monstruo que eres ahora"

Naruto y tatsumi se miran para luego retomar el combate esta vez en un intercambio de golpes por cada golpe que acierta naruto tatsumi acierta otro, el combate continua moviéndose en el cielo como si de una pelea entre goku y vegeta se tratara, al final ambos se separan para luego naruto crear barios clones los culés rodean a tatsumi el cual se lanza al ataque.

Los clones intentan derribar a tatsumi pero este ágilmente los esquiva al mismo tiempo que los golpea, los golpes de tatsumi convierten en humo a los clones que no dejan de atacar uno a uno tatsumi los golpea a todos.

Mientras tatsumi pelea con los clones la voz de naruto suena y dice:

"tatsumi crear ese mundo del que hablas es imposible"

"QUE SABES TU"

"se que somos humanos y como seres humanos no podemos evitar que el dolor exista, es cierto que nos duele, pero si el dolor no podríamos conocer la felicidad"

"que?"

"lo que oyes, para que podamos sentirnos alegres necesitamos de la tristeza, para sentir el alivio necesitamos del dolor uno no puede vivir sin el otro"

"CALLATE, no lo are posible en mi nuevo mundo"

"eso es imposible tatsumi y aun cuando lo lograras no crearías un mundo ideal, sino todo lo contrario como quieres que las personas sean humanas si no pueden sentir dolor, para vivir tenemos que aceptar lo malo"

"CALLATE"

"se que duelo pero eso no es malo el dolor nos hace humanos, se lo que se siente que un amigo cercano muera se ese dolor no es fácil lidiar"

"QUE SAVES TU, UN IDIOTA QUE SALVA A LOS QUE LO QUIEREN SALVAR, ALGIEN QUE PIENSA QUE LA VIDA DE UNA BASURA TIENE BALIA"

"tatsumi toda vida es preciosa sin importar que tan horrible sean nadie tiene derecho a arrebatarla"

"la muerte nos salvara"

"no la muerte solo trae más muerte"

"no te equivocas la muerte trae vida, paz y justicia"

La pelea continua como tatsumi ha logrado derrotar a los clones quedando solo naruto el cual lo mira con tristeza, tatsumi dice:

"¿Por qué te apiadas de las basuras?, ¿Por qué te opones a nuestros ideales?, ¿por que perdonas todo?"

Naruto lo mira viendo el odio en lo ojos de tatsumi y dice:

"por qué creo en el perdón y las segundas oportunidades, por que tus ideales están mal, porque se perdonar y he superado mi odio"

"tu no has vivido lo que yo, si supieras mi dolor sabrías que el perdón no existe"

"que dices, yo también he perdido a mis seres queridos se lo que es el dolor"

"CALLATE Y NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO"

En ese mismo momento el cuerpo de tatsumi comienza a crecer al mismo tiempo que paresiera que su armadura se fusiona con su pies, de su yelmo sale una boca y colmillos, naruto dice:

"¿tatsumi que?"

La voz de kurama resuena como este dice:

"naruto ten cuidado su chakra aumento repentina mente y además"

"además?"

"su odio está siendo aprovechado"

"por quien?"

"por incursio"

"su armadura"

"no lo sientes?, concéntrate bien la bestia cuyos huesos fueron usados para crear esa armadura su alma está dentro y intenta resucitar usando el cuerpo de ese idiota para ello"

"esto es malo, TATSUMI DETENTE TE ESTAS MATANDO ATI MISMO"

Tatsumi comienza su transformación en dragón mientras con una voz muy grabe he intimidante dice:

"No MeImPoRtA, Si CoN Mi ViDa Se AlCaNsA La PaZ qUe AsI sEa"

Un aura roja y maligna rodea el cuerpo de tatsumi creando una esfera roja la cual crese y crese hasta romperse saliendo de su interior un poderoso dragón el cual ruge feroz mente mientras mira a naruto el cual dice:

"tatsumi, sé que estás ahí dentro y te salvare"

El dragón tatsumi mira al rubio y comienza a disparar fuego de su boca, naruto bloquea ese fuego con sus gudoudamas.

Para sorpresa del rubio el dragón vuela rápida mente atrapando con sus garras al ninjas el cual intenta liberarse, pero la fuerza del dragón es demasiada kurama dice:

"naruto porque no usa todo tu poder?, te liberarías fácil mente con el"

"no kurama si lo uso entonces podría matar a tatsumi"

"ja, de verdad eres un idiota"

"lo se"

Durante la batalla naruto intenta resistirse pero la fuerza ejercida lo supera al final el apretón lastima a naruto el cual grita de dolor:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

El dolor es intenso pero naruto no se rinde como este sigue resistiéndose pero pareciera ser en vano como no puede liberarse, durante este daño naruto comienza a sangrar de la boca, naruto dice:

"tatsumi te salvare"

El dragón no responde mientras sige apretando al rubio:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

El dolor es insoportable, naruto con un rostro de dolor dice:

"reacciona maldito idiota"

El dragon sige sin responder mientras sus garras aprietan cada bes más al rubio mientras esto pasa en la mente de tatsumi vienen muchas imágenes, la de akame:

"no tenemos piedad con los que nos estorben"

Akame es remplazada por najenda que dice:

"para crear el nuevo mundo necesitamos asesinar a la basura"

Luego leone la cual dice:

"ya has visto que se trata de una asesina, ¿continuaras defendiéndola?"

Bulat:

"ahí que cumplir la misión sin importar que"

La imagen cambia mostrándonos a un tatsumi caminando en un camino lleno de oscuridad mientras lo ase dice:

"la única forma de sobrevivir a la oscuridad es volviéndose parte de ella"

Tatsumi se hunde en la oscuridad mientras dice:

"ojo por ojo, diente por diente, combatir fuego con fuego, es la única forma de vencer la oscuridad"

Mientras tatsumi se hunde las imágenes de sayo, ieyasu, bulat, sheele y mine aparecen asiendo que tatsumi diga:

"los vengare a todos usare el odio para ello este odio me fortalecerá"

En eso lo que parece un lagarto toma a tatsumi por su espalda y dice:

"bien dicho muchacho, el odio te fortalece úsalo como una espada que se baña en la sangre de sus enemigos"

Aquel lagarto da una sonrisa malévola mientras dice:

"usa mi poder si te apetece, trae esa paz a costa de tu vida"

Tatsumi solo dice:

"si, la paz sin importar que"

El lagarto comienza a reír:

"jajajaja"

"por sayo"

"jajajajajaja"

"por ieyaso"

"jajajajajajajajajajajaja"

"por bulat"

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj"

"por sheele"

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

"por mine"

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

"por nigth raid"

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

"para salvar al mundo ahí que derramar sangre"

Tatsumi se hunde por completo en la oscuridad para luego de esta misma empieza a salir un enorme dragón el cual dice:

"para salvarlos a todos, tango que matar"

Una voz profunda ase eco por todos lados mientras repite una palabra una y otra vez:

"mata, mata, mata"

"si debo…"

"mata, mata, mata"

"es el único camino…."

"mata, mata, mata"

"es mi deber…."

"mata, mata, mata"

Frente a tatsumi aparecen las figuras de sayo, ieyasu, bulat, sheele y mine los cuales con sangres en los ojos dicen:

"mata"

"mata"

"mata"

"mata"

"mata"

Tatsumi dice:

"si"

Volvemos a la realidad donde tatsumi aprieta a naruto hasta que este no aguanta mas y es noqueado por el dolor, esto mismo lo ase perder su modo rikudou mientras tatsumi ahora convertido en dragón ruge victoriosa mente:

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Fin flash back y capitulo esperen el próximo.


	8. Chapter 8

Akame ga kyubi final 8-amor vs odio-pate-2: naruto

La batalla entre naruto y tatsumi a dado un segundo comienza en el mismo instante en que la cabeza de naruto y tatsumi dragón chocaron, el tiempo parece haberse detenido para todos menos para tatsumi y naruto aun cuando sus cuerpos no se mueven sus mentes parecen haberse conectado.

En lo que parece un charco negro una gota cae para luego revelar a naruto caminando en un espacio infinita mente negro, mientras camina dice:

"esta es la mente de tatsumi"

La voz de kurama suena mientras dice:

"asi es te as conectado con el si quieres salvarlo esta es la mejor forma"

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"no lo recuerdas esto es lo mismo que hiciste con óbito recuerdas"

"entonces debo buscar a tatsumi"

Naruto continua su viaje por el infinito de negro, el piso pareciera ser agua como esta salpica con cada paso, mientras naruto avanza se da cuenta de algo son los recuerdos de tatsumi.

El ninja se acerca viendo los distintos recuerdos, cuando era niño, cuando salió de su pueblo con sayo y ieyasu, cuando lucho con el dragon de tierra, cuando el y tatsumi se conocieron.

Mientras continua avanzando ve mas recuerdos, cuando ambos furon estafados por leone, cuando ambos conocieron a aria, cundo ambos lucharon con nigth raid y en este ultimo bino un recuerdo horrible, en la imagen se ve a tatsumi parado enfrente del cadáver de sayo y ieyaso.

Naruto mira triste mente este recuerdo para luego seguir avanzando viendo más recuerdos en ellos naruto be cuando tatsumi mata a ogre, luego verlo matar barias veces cada vez llenándose más y más de odio.

Naruto lo observa todos los asesinatos de tatsumi y dice:

"tatsumi lo que as echo"

Naruto sigue caminando saliendo de los recuerdos pero no sin antes ver uno especial, pero luego se retira, mientras camina se da cuenta de algo a lo legos una extraña cruz con curiosidad naruto camina asía ella y se horroriza con lo que be.

Un tatsumi crucificado en aquella cruz de madera, con las manos y pies clavadas, sangrando por todos lados naruto grita:

"TATSUMI"

De repente una voz dice:

"jajajajjajajaja, es tarde tatsumi es mío"

Naruto se da cuenta de una sombra que sale detrás de tatsumi tomando la forma de un dragón el cual dice:

"yo soy incursio el dragón mas poderoso"

"incursio, tu libera a tatsumi"

"pero que dices?, el esta aquí por voluntad propia"

"¿Qué?"

"este mocoso quería poder sin importar el costo y yo se lo di"

"maldición"

"el precio es su vida, perder su forma humana es solo el comienzo, pronto también su alma será mia y con ello yo incursio reviviré"

Naruto mira con odio al dragón y dice:

"solo estas utilizando a tatsumi para que tú puedas revivir"

"asi es y lo mejor es que el accedió voluntaria mente, jajajajajaja, de verdad que es un idiota ingenuo, jajajaja"

"maldito sal del cuerpo de mi amigo"

"tu sálvalo, pero te advierto que el no quiere ser salvado"

Naruto ignorando sus palabras salta a la cruz liberando a tatsumi de los clavos y en consecuencia de la cruz, en el suelo naruto sostiene a tatsumi y dice:

"tatsumi estas bien"

Pero no hay respuesta como para sorpresa de nuestro rubio este siente algo en su abdomen bajando la mirada be un cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen, naruto se da cuenta que tatsumi lo acaba de apuñalar, ambos se separan mientras naruto tose sangre, incursio dice:

"jaja, te lo dije el no quiere ser salvado el quiere mi poder y por ello me dio su alma a mí y a zetsu"

"zetsu?"

"asi no te lo dije, por eso zetsu sama le dio el poder del chakra a este mocoso"

"que quieres decir?"

"veras, cunado zetsu me creo sabía que sería una de las teigus mas poderosas, por ello espero y espero hasta que apareciera cierto usuario sediento de poder y asi después de ver el odio que consumía a tu amigo, el decidió darle el don del chakra, para que se fortaleciera y yo pudiera comerme su alma y usar su cuerpo para volver a la vida"

"zetsu solo esta utilizando a tatsumi"

"se podría decir que si"

Naruto enfurecido dice:

"tatsumi lo escuchaste zetsu solo te esta usando deja de luchar con el"

Tatsumi con una mirada total mente fría dice:

"y eso que importa"

Naruto sorprendido dice:

"como dices?"

"que importa, mi vida no vale nada no lo ves solo es un sacrificio uno que usare para crear el nuevo mundo"

Tatsumio alza sus brazos al cielo y dice:

"si mi muerte trae el nuevo mundo que así sea"

"que dices maldito idiota"

Naruto con ira se levanta y da un poderoso puñetazo a tatsumi y dice:

"eso que ases no es un sacrificio, es una estupidez"

Tatsumi enojado devuelve el puñetazo y dice:

"te equivocas con el los vengare a todos y los salvare a todos"

"no salvaras a nadie con eso"

Naruto le da otro puñetazo en el rostro, solo para recibir otro igual en el rostro mientras tatsumi dice:

"cállate tu me enfermas, vas por ahí viendo a todos como buenas personas perdonando todo, pero ya deberías saber que esa cosa, el perdón, el arrepentimiento y el cambio no existen, las personas no cambian"

Naruto y tatsumi comienzan un intercambio de puñetazos en el cual ninguno usa sus poderes en realidad esta pelea a puñetazos es la de 2 personas normales, tanto naruto golpea en el rostro a tatsumi, como tatsumi lo golpea a el en la cara, durante la pelea naruto dice:

"tatsumi, ¿Quién eres?"

Tatsumi dice:

"que te importa yo soy tatsumi de night raid un asesino"

"no"

Naruto da un cabezazo a tatsumi y dice:

"te equivocas"

Ambos retroceden con sangre en sus frentes mientras naruto dice:

"tu eres, tatsumi el campesino que llego a la capital con un sueño con el sueño de salvar a su pueblo de convertirse en un general no un asesino"

"eso no importa ese era mi antiguo yo uno que vivía en una ilusión"

"ponerse una máscara y ocultarse no cambia nada"

Tatsumi mira naruto enojado mientras este continua:

"no importa lo que digas o lo que creas, tu nunca dejaras de ser tatsumi"

"eso no importa, ahora soy un asesino uno que matara y castigara el mal para crear el nuevo mundo"

"no, tu eres tatsumi alguien igual a mi alguien con sueños y que a perdido a sus seres queridos, somos iguales pero tú no seguiste tus sueños solo los abandonaste, ahora mírate eres lo opuesto a tu antiguo yo"

"no, ahora soy más si abandone mis sueños fue por un bien mayor el de salvar al mundo"

"¿de verdad crees eso?"

"si, este es el mejor camino el más fácil si tomara otro camino nunca lograría la paz"

"¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?, no quiero tomar el camino corto quiero el largo"

"el largo nunca te llevara a nada podrías seguir caminando por días y nunca lo conseguirás"

"te equivocas, tu nunca lo sabrás por que no quisiste tomar el largo y te fuiste por el fácil, para cumplir tus sueños no existen los caminos fáciles, el único camino que estas usando es el de la huida"

"he?"

"por eso no puedo dejarte seguir por el ni que arrastres a nadie más por el, ven conmigo a mi camino como tatsumi el campesino que lucha por su pueblo y sus sueños"

"no…abandone mis sueño…"

"deja de engañarte, deja de correr y ben a nuestro lado a nuestro camino"

Tatsumi mira ha naruto y como si de una ilusión se tratase se ve a si mismo, sorprendido tatsumi dice:

"que?...¿que eres tu?...¿por que ases esto?...en especial ahora que estoy tan legos"

Tatsumi niega con su cabeza mientras dice:

"no estoy huyendo, no estoy en el camino equivocado"

"dejas de esconderte"

"no me escondo"

En ese tatsumi be sus recuedos, cuando conoció a naruto, cuando se unió a nigth raid, cuando comenzó a matar y a el con sayo y ieyasu tatsumi dice:

"yo….yo…..yo…"

En ese momento tatsumi recibe un puñetazo pero para su sorpresa el golpe no se lo dio naruto se lo dio su yo antiguo, frete a tatsumi esta otro tatsumi el cual viste con la ropa que usaba antes de unirse a night raid, el antiguo tatsumi dice:

"¿de qué tienes miedo?"

Tatsumi mira a su otro yo con la boca abierta mientras naruto dice:

"ya deberías saberlo, encontraste tu respuesta"

Tatsumi con una mirada triste ahora dice:

"yo"

"deja de acerté el duro, deja de esconderte"

"yo.."

"eres tatsumi el campesino que vino para salvar a su pueblo y que soñaba con convertirse en general"

Tatsumi mira con tristeza a naruto mientras este sigue ablando:

"yo, tu pueblo, sayo y ieyasu nunca te abandonaremos todo este tiempo"

La imagen de naruto cambia por la de sayo la cual dice:

"estuvimos preocupados"

Tatsumi ahora con la ropa antes de salir de su pueblo está parado frente a sayo la cual venda su mano y dice:

"no te esfuerces cuando estas herido, no ocultes tus heridas, no te aguas el duro y hacer como si no te doliera"

"sayo"

"tatsumi me dijiste que te convertirías en general no, lo que significa que salvarte es salvar al pueblo, esfuérzate yo creo en ti, conviértete en general y salva el pueblo"

Sayo toma de la mano a tatsumi y se lo lleva con ella como dice:

"vamos"

La imagen cabia a naruto tomando de la mano a tatsumi y diciendo:

"no traiciones lo que te importa, no traiciones tus sueños lo que está en lo más profundo de tu alma, lo que esta hay no es el tú que está aquí ahora mismo, lo entiendes verdad eres.."

"soy…"

La voz de sayo y ieyasu suenan como ambas voces dicen:

"tatsumi/tatsumi"

Naruto sierra mientras dice:

"vamos idiota"

El espacio infinito negro desaparece como este se transforma en un cielo hermoso lleno de nubes, incursio be lo sucedido y dice:

"esto es imposible"

Tatsumi mira al cielo y dice:

"sayo, ieyasu…. ustedes fueron mi luz… cuando los perdí mi mundo se volvió un enorme lugar putrefacto…no avía esperanza más que la de la venganza…..empecé a caminar por el mundo oculto dentro de una armadura y bajo la sombra de night raid aun con una teigu lo único que veía era una cosa"

"nadie conoce la verdad"

Tatsumi y naruto se sorprenden al escuchar otra voz volteándose ambos se sorprenden al ver a mine la cual dice:

"no se como decirlo, pero mire con todas mis fuerzas y no pude verlo, pero cuando ese idiota me hablo sentí que pude verlo"

Tatsumi dice:

"mine te refieres a naruto"

Mine asiente mientras tatsumi dice:

"¿pero por qué?, ¿Por qué confías en el?"

"por que el no caira tanto como tu"

"¿Por qué?"

"por qué a él lo ayudan a levantarse entre ellos yo"

"¿Por qué lo harían?"

"por que el no renuncia a su aldea a sus ideales a su mundo ni mucho menos a sus sueños, es del tipo de personas que ase que otros se sientan atraídos a el y eso ase que cuando caiga todos lo quieran ayudar a seguir adelante"

"de verdad en este mundo tan podrido existe alguien como el"

"si no hubieras abandonado el camino correcto lo abrías visto"

Tatsumi mira a naruto y mine luego mira su reflejo en el piso y dice:

"quizás….siento…"

Su mirada cambia al cielo y dice:

"lo mismo"

Mine y naruto le sonríen, mientras mine se desvanece pero no es la única como incursio empieza a desvanecerse, el dragón dice:

"imposible un corazón tan lleno de odio ser purificado"

Naruto lo mira y le responde:

"incursio tú ya estás muerto regresa a donde perteneces, este es tatsumi no tu"

Incursio sonríe mientras dice:

"ja, eso no importa aun así no podrás vencer a zetsu"

Naruto estaba por contestar pero envés de el es tatsumi quien contesta y dice:

"no, te equivocas el no vencerá a zetsu o al menos no lo ara solo, yo confió en el y como tal lo apoyare"

Tatsumi mira a naruto y dice:

"naruto cambiemos la capital sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre"

Naruto sonríe, mine también sonríe antes de desaparecer mientras incursio se desvanece mira la determinación en esos 2 chicos y dice:

"tal vez si puedan, ja han echo que un dragón maligno tenga esperanza, jajaja, suerte a los 2"

Con esas palabras incursio desaparece en una hermosa luz mientras naruto y tatsumi lo mira desvanecerse, después de ello naruto y tatsumi desaparece en una enorme luz.

En el mundo real todos los shinobis, night raid y jaegers miran lo que antes era un enorme dragón asesino haberse transformado en un joven el cual esta en el suelo y parado junto a el esta naruto el cual dice:

"todo está bien"

Tatsumi mira a naruto y dice:

"gracias naruto"

Sasuke se acerca a los 2 y dice:

"no se pongan cómodos esto no ha termina"

Naruto se pone serio y dice:

"habremos detenido la guerra, vencimos a los revolucionarios y la capital, pero aún falta un enemigo, zetsu"


	9. Chapter 9

Akame ga kyubi final 9-el juego de zetsu-parte 1-traision

La guerra entre la capital y los revolucionarios había terminado y un dragón tatsumi comenzó un feroz ataque pero por suerte para todos naruto logro devolver a la normalidad, pero esto no termina pues a un hace falta derrotar a zetsu.

Dentro del palacio de la capital en una habitación se despierta dorothea la cual en piyama abre su ventana y dice:

"este será un día grandio-"

Dorotea al abrir su ventana se encuentra con el inicio de la guerra entre la capital y los revolucionarios, luego sierra la ventana se frota los ojos y vuelve a abrir la ventana solo para ver a la teigu suprema luchando con un zorro gigante, vuelve a serrar la ventana se moja la cara y la abre de nuevo para encontrar barios pilares de hielo y rayos saliendo por todas partes, la sierra de nuevo y dice:

"debo estar soñando"

La vuelve a abrir y encuentra a un dragón gigante escupe fuego quemando la capital, rápida mente la sierra para luego abrirla otra vez encontrando el lugar mas pacifico pero en ruinas y dice:

"¿que paso aquí?"

Mientras en el campo de batalla

Los shinobis, night raid y jaegers están descansando después del último combate sasuke dice:

"no se pongan cómodos a un hay un último cabo por saldar"

Naruto responde:

"zetsu"

Najenda con incrédula dice:

"y quien según ustedes es zetsu, des pues de todo se supone que murió hace 1000 años"

Sasuke responde:

"eso pareciera pero zetsu es un ser inmortal"

Naruto con una mirada seria dice:

"zetsu es el líder de los revolucionarios"

Najenda aun incrédula dice:

"mi padre, eso es estúpido el no podría"

Sasuke dice:

"tu padre es zetsu, te engaño a ti y a los revolucionarios para que hicieran el trabajo sucio por el"

"te equivocas mi padre quiere lo mejor para la capital"

"enserio de seguro que no fue el quien inicio esta guerra verdad?"

"….."

"eso pensé, tenemos que ir tras el no sabemos que tiene en mente"

En ese momento todo el suelo comienza a temblar.

Mientras con makoto y budo, estos dos ayudando a los civiles cuando todo comienza a temblar, budo dice:

"su alteza cuidado"

Makoto dice:

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Varios soldados por toda la capital siente el temblor pues la capital entera está temblando, todos se quedan con la boca abierta cuando cientos de ataúdes de madera salen del suelo por todas partes, pero esto no termina aquí como el techo del palacio estalla saliendo de este un pilar de chakra azul el cual se eleva hasta estrellarse en el cielo como si una pared invisible estuviera ahí, todos mira boqui abiertos el pilar, akame dice:

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

Kurome dice:

"eso salió del palacio ¿que está pasando?"

Sasuke dice:

"zetsu"

De repente todos son sorprendidos cuando una voz suena dentro de la cabeza de todos:

"hola me escuchan todos en la capital"

Wave dice:

"lo escucho en mi cabeza ¿Cómo?"

Seryu dice:

"yo también y tu lee-kun"

Lee dice:

"también"

Sasuke dice:

"es como esa ves que escapábamos en el bosque, el puso su voz en nuestra mente"

La voz continua como esta dice:

"Tal vez se pregunten por que todos escuchan mi voz en su cabeza y eso es sencillo, estoy usando una teigu llamada mente del mundo: conexión, con esta teigu soy capaz de conectarme telepática mente con las personas que quiera"

Un soldado dice:

"no conocía esa teigu"

"yo tampoco"

Un soldado de la capital dice:

"eso es imposible e visto la lista de las 48 teigus y en ningún lado dice ese nombre"

La voz continúa y dice:

"tal vez algunos no conozcan esta teigu pero les diré algo, mi nombre es zetsu alias el líder supremo del ejército revolucionario"

Todos los revolucionarios se quedan con la boca abierta incluyendo night raid, la voz continua:

"se lo que deben pensar ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y déjenme contarles una historia, ase mucho tiempo ase millones de años existía el dios árbol shinju, ese dios era un árbol enorme que absorbía la vida de los seres vivos y la convertía en chakra una vez cada 1000 años el árbol daba un fruto el cual estaba prohibido comer, pero una joven mujer no obedeció y comió el fruto el cual le dio a esta mujer el don del chakra, ese poder hizo que muchos la vieran como una diosa pero otros la veían como un demonio esta mujer dio a luz 2 hijos hagoromo y hamura, estos niños nacieron con chakra los niños crecieron felices pero al descubrir el por qué algunas personas veían como un demonio a su madre decidieron luchar contra ella, la batalla duro días pero al final hagoromo y hamura lograron sellar a kaguya, pero antes de ser encerrada kaguya creo a un tercer hijo ese fui yo zetsu, por un tiempo crecí en las sombras observando hasta que el viejo hagoromo tuvo 2 hijos indra y ashura los 2 competían por el poder de su padre, indra creía que la fuerza traería la paz mientras ashura creía que el amor seria el que traería paz, al final hagoromo eligió a ashura como su sucesor esto molesto a indra fue ahí donde interferí, engañe a indra para que peleara con ashura así comenzando una guerra entre ellos 2 y sus descendientes, pero yo sabía que ashura he indra no son estúpidos y no tardarían en descubrirme alguna de sus reencarnaciones así que decidí crear un clon especial el cual viajaría a buscar un plan b en caso de que fracasara mi plan original, años después descubriría a gladius y me aria pasar por su amigo para construir la capital después lo engañaría para crear las teigus, por mas de 1000 años las teigus absorbieron la vida de sus usuarios y victimas acumulando todo ese chakra en las profundidades de la capital, el pilar de energía azul que ven es el chakra acumulado por años y lo que golpea es el espacio una técnica o mejor dicho un jutsu espacio temporal que invente el cual taladra la realidad y abrirá un agujero espacio y tiempo abriendo una entrada a otra dimensión para traes devuelta a kaguya"

Kakashi dice:

"pero eso es imposible aun si traes a kaguya no podrás liberarla necesitarías de los 9 bijus"

Zetsu responde:

"se que los ninjas se preguntaran como si necesito de los 9 bijus pero saben ya no son necesarios para eso invente una teigu una exclusiva parea kaguya en la cual el chakra de 1000 años esta acumulado la cual resucitara a kaguya sin necesidad de los bijus y lo mejor será más poderosa que nunca"

Esto ultimo ase que todos los shinobis pongan miradas de terror, zetsu continua:

"mis queridos revolucionarios no se preocupen después de todo si se mantienen fieles a mi entonces y prometen lealtad total asía kaguya, les perdonare la vida y verán el nacimiento de una nueva era, la era de kaguya, no se preocupen por la capital acabo de hacerme cargo del primer ministro"

Syura el hijo del ministro que está en los pasillos el palacio dice:

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

La imagen nos muestra a zetsu acompañado de sus 2 generales yin y yang al igual que del misterioso encapuchado y lo que parece ser el cadáver del primer ministro tirado en el suelo, zetsu dice:

"asi que no tengan miedo y ríndanse ante kaguya"

Todos los revolucionarios están en shock no saben que hacer, pero una voz suena como esta dice:

"no se dejen engañar"

Todos miran al cielo a una enorme ave de tinta sobre ella están sai y naruto el cual le grita a toda la capital:

"no se dejen engañar por ese tipo el no quiere la paz, el solo quiere revivir a un demonio y esclavizar al mundo, ustedes luchan por la libertad y la paz no, entonces por que lo dudan y lo saben zetsu solo los utilizo para su beneficio tanto a la capital y a los revolucionarios"

La voz de zetsu suena y dice:

"buen discurso pero pregunto que elegirán ustedes"

Los millones de soldados miran por todos lados y piensan uno dice:

"nuestra lucha por la paz fue una mentira"

"que dices, no escuchas al líder si nos unimos a el la paz verdadera vendrá"

"no lo escuchas no te dejes engañar"

En ese momento la voz de najenda resuena por toda la capital mientras esta grita:

"¿POR QUE PADRE?, ¿POR QUE?"

La voz de zetsu dice:

"hija mia que te preocupa?"

"padre tu de verdad solo provocaste esta guerra todo para resucitar a tu madre"

"seré sincero hija mía, esto lo hice por mi madre yo fui el causante de todo, pensaron que el ministro manipulaba al emperador pero en realidad yo los manipulaba a los 2, forme la revolución y te di a ti mi hija la misión de formar un grupo de asesinos a mi servicio todo para acumular chakra, ustedes fueron mis mejores soldados y se unen a mi verán una nueva era de paz gobernada por kaguya que dices hija mía, transmitiré tu respuesta a la mente de todos para que los soldados con duda no lo duden más"

Todo el mundo atento a la respuesta de najenda la cual dice:

"yo….elijo….luchar…..contra….ti"

Zetsu dice:

"¿Cómo?"

Najenda responde:

"tu nos usaste nos hiciste matarnos unos a los otros todo para que resucitaras a un ser demoniaco y esclavizar al mundo entero"

"es la única forma de traer paz najenda no seas ingenua esta lucha habría sido en vano aun si el ministro muere aun muchos otros ministros nacerán y tu nunca estarás aquí para siempre"

"tal vez no pero se reconocer a un ser podrido cuando lo oigo y no puedo creer que todos estos años obedecí a uno, por años mate por ti matamos por ti y tu también causaste la muerte de muchos compañeros nuestros, el sacrificio de mucha gente todo a ti no te importaron dime acaso yo te importo padre"

"najenda cierto yo mande a matar a muchos revolucionarios, yo di muchas de las ordenes de a la capital que costaron vidas y todo para acumular chakra, para liberar a kaguya y traer un mundo perfecto si para ello debo matarte a ti mi propia hija lo are sin piedad después de todo acabo de matar a mi otro hijo honest"

"honest es tu hijo?"

"si no lo sabias yo fui quien lo trago a la capital le inculque las ideas de poder y lo ayude a matar a los anteriores emperadores"

Makoto al escuchar esto dice:

"mi padre y madre"

Zetsu continúa:

"si soy el causante del dolor y sufrimiento, najenda tú y honest fueron mis mejores marionetas quiero decir hijos"

Najenda enojada dice:

"no te lo perdonare nunca este será mi último trabajo matarte, no te perdonare la miles de vidas tanto soldados como civiles todo lo hiciste sin piedad alguna no te perdonare yo te matare"

Los cientos de soldados han escuchado la platica de zetsu y najenda y responden:

"es sierto"

"no podemos perdonar la muerte de nuestros nakama"

"maldito como pudo"

"lo matare"

Los soldados de la capital y revolucionarios marchan juntos y dicen:

"donde esta zetsu"

"debe estar en el palacio"

"vayan por el"

En ese momento los ataúdes de madera que están por toda la capital se abren saliendo de estos varios soldados, los cuales están con la piel llena de grietas t ojos total mente negros, uno de los soldados dice:

"ese es Steven un soldado muerto hace 3 años"

"es cierto esa es amanda mi esposa había muerto hace 3 semanas"

Sasuke dice:

"edo tensei?, imposible solo orochimaru, tobirama y kabuto conocen esa técnica"

Tatsumi mira a nada mas ni menos que a sayo y ieyasu como edo tensei, lubbock se sorprende de ver a bulat y sheele, por otro lado se puede ver a bols y deidara (nota: el deidara de las 3 bestias no el ninja), por otro lado makoto y budo con la boca abierta viendo enfrente de ellos al anterior emperador y padre de makoto de pie con los vivos, akame derrama lágrimas al ver a sus antiguos compañeros asesinos de la capital nueva mente, bulat dice:

"esto es imposible yo había muerto"

Sheele dice:

"yo también estaba muerta"

Por otro lado tatsmi dice con lagrimas:

"sayo, ieyasu como es posible?"

Sayo dice:

"no se lo último que recuerdo e que fui asesinada por una chica llamada aria"

Ieyasu dice:

"lo último que recuerdo es que había muerto"

Sin que tatsumi lo supiera a lo legos sobre un edificio destruido estaba la edo tensei de mine la cual dice:

"esto no está bien"

La voz de zetsu suena mientras dice:

"ya me han dado su repuesta y les propongo algo, hagamos un juego"

Kakashi dice:

"¿un juego?"

"verán las personas muertas fueron resucitadas por una técnica llamada edo tensei y mientras siga activo ellos serán mis marionetas, si quieren detener el edo tensei y evitar la resurrección de kaguya tendrán que venir por mi estoy en el palacio en la sala del trono para ser precisos venga los espero pero no estor solo, para llegar tendrán que vencer a los edo tensei además de a mis 2 guarda espaldas yin, yang y por supuesto a mi guardián especial, vengan los espero"

Un soldado dice:

"que tonto, las personas que revivió nos ayudaran"

"si es si-"

El soldado es interrumpido por un cuchillo que atraviesa su espalda para luego caer muerto el soldado dice:

"Steven que ases"

"no se no puedo controlar mi cuerpo"

Los edo tensei comienzan su ataque como todos ellos asesinan y masacran a todos los soldados, mientras una revolucionaria que posee las tijeras de sheele dice:

"¿que esta pasand-"

Pero es sorprendida cuando un cuchillo atraviesa su garganta la pobre chica cae desangrada al suelo mientras unas manos toman las tigeras, se trata de sheele la cual dice:

"lo siento, pero estas son mis tijeras"

El juego de zetsu comienza podrán nuestros héroes hacer algo o acaso zetsu los vencerá a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Akame ga kyubi final 10

Lo primero le agradezco a todos por leer esta historia y seguirla desde las primeras 2 partes lamento no poder actualizar más seguido y eso se debe al hecho de que la universidad me quita mucho tiempo además de que mi compu no esta tan bien, pero bueno ya prometí terminar esta historia como la tengo planeada y viendo lo que tengo planeado lo mas seguro es que esta sea la temporada mas larga asi que no teman no abandonare mi historia asta terminarla.

...

Akame ga kyubi final 10:los juegos de zetsu-parte 2-edo tensei

La guerra entre la capital y los revolucionarios a terminado, pero zetsu revela sus verdaderas intenciones y usa el edo teinsei para resucitar a los muertos, zetsu da inicio a un cruel juego donde deberán atravesar a los edo tensei y vencer a los guardias personales de zetsu , faltan 3 horas para la resurrección de kaguya.

El sonido de batalla resuena por toda la capital los soldados de ambos bandos luchan contra sus compañeros resucitados, en medio de la batalla un soldado resucitado dice:

"deténganme no puedo controlar mi cuerpo"

Mientras con nuestros héroes

Tatsumi se reencuentra con sayo y ieyasu, tatsumi con lágrimas de felicidad dice:

"zayo, ieyasu….los extrañe"

Tatsumi esta por correr a abrasarlos pero es detenido por sasuke el cual le dice:

"no te dejes engañar tus amigos están muertos"

"que?"

"lo que bes ahí son cadáveres reanimados que encierran el alma de tus amigos"

Sasuke y tatsumi son sorprendidos cuando sayo y ieyasu los atacan juntos sasuke los bloquea con facilidad usando su espada, tatsumi dice:

"sayo ieyasu que asen soy yo tatsumi"

Sayo dice:

"tatsumi corre"

Ieyasu dice:

"no podemos controlar nuestros cuerpos se mueven solos"

Tatsumi los mira con sorpresa, mientras sasuke usa un jutsu de fuego y los quema a los dos tatsumi baja la mirada y dice:

"grasias por liberarlos"

Sasuke toma a tatsumi y se alegan con el mientras dice:

"no lo ice solo gane tiempo, el edo tensei no solo resucita a los muertos y los vuelve marionetas sino que también les de un cuerpo inmortal e indetenible"

Tatsumi al escuchar eso voltea su mirada a sayo y ieyasu solo ara verlos levantarse y regenerar sus cueros quemados, kakashi ase una pose de manos y barios muros de piedra salen del suelo rodeándolo el y los demás, kakashi dice:

"con esto estaremos bien para pensar en un plan"

Najenda dice:

"bien que tienes en mente"

En ese momento llegan naruto y sai, sai informa:

"la capital esta repleta de edo tensei, además la gente corre por todas partes la sangre se derrama mas que nunca"

Wave dice:

"tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejar que esto continúe"

Sakura dice:

"lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir tras zetsu, derrotar al invocador es la única forma de detener el edo tensdei"

Shikamaru dice:

"yace nos dividiremos"

Todos miran a shikamaru listos para escuchar su plan, shikamaru lo cuenta:

"no podemos ir todos juntos además los edo tensei serian una molestia, lo aremos de la siguiente forma"

Después de unos minutos de planificación el plan esta listo y armado los muros de piedra caen y todos entran en acción, la división fue la siguiente.

Equipo 1 Kakashi, najenda, shikamaru, Chelsea, y susanoo misión crean un lugar seguro donde traer a los civiles.

Equipo 2 wave, rock lee, seryuu, nyau y liver misión salvar a los civiles, heridos etc., y transportarlos al lugar seguro del equipo 1.

Equipo 3 sai, kurome, lubbock y run misión detener a tantos resucitados como puedan.

Equipo 4 naruto, tatsumi, sasuke, akame, sakura y leone misión entrar en el palacio y detener a zetsu.

Los equipos sean dividido pero cada equipo tendrá que enfrentar un problema, kakashi usa justsus de tierra y crea barias paredes que forman un espacio seguro donde refugiar a los civiles y heridos, la mentable mente el equipo uno tendrá que defender este lugar de un equipo de edo tenseis formado por sayo, ieyasus, daidara y dos de los 4 demonios Rakshasa mez y sten.

El equipo 2 está ayudando a tantos civiles como pueden pero pronto son atacados por otro grupo de edo tenseis estos son, bulat, sheele, bols, champ y enshin.

El equipo 3 se encuentra en combate con Dr. Stylish y su ejército de experimentos.

Mientras el equipo 4 se mantiene al margen y a escondidas tratando de llegar al palacio, akame dice:

"díganme una vez en el palacio estarán dispuestos a matar a zetsu"

Sasuke responde:

"eso es imposible zetsu es absoluta mente inmortal es imposible matarlo"

Leone dice:

"Entonces qué?"

Sakura responde:

"lo detendremos y encerraremos para siempre es la única forma de detenerlo"

El equipo 4 sigue avanzando pero se detiene cuando sasuke bloquea un disparo con su espada, todos los miembros del equipo 4 voltean sus miradas viendo a un grupo de personas asiéndose presentes, akame las be a todas y sus lágrimas caen como esta dice:

"no puede ser"

Naruto dice:

"los conoces?"

Akame responde:

"antes de unirme a night raid fui una asesina de la capital pertenecí a un grupo llamado los 7 de elite, ellos son mis compañeros muertos Najasho, Gai, Cornelia, Poney, Green y Tsukushi"

Sasuke dice:

"esto significa que para poder avanzar necesitaremos vencerlos, dime lo que sepas de sus teigu"

Akame responde:

"no son teigus son Shingu"

Sakura pregunta:

"cual es la diferencia?"

Akame responde:

"El Emperador de hace 400 años buscó crear nuevas armas, más fuertes que las Teigu. El Emperador entonces se dispuso a crear sus nuevos artefactos y fue finalmente exitoso en esto. Sin embargo, los nuevos artefactos que él desarrollo no coincide con la fuerza de la Teigu. Por la vergüenza de su fracaso, ordenó sellar todas las Shingu, Muchos años más tarde, las Shingu son extraídas del almacenamiento secreto del Imperio, y serian dadas a una división de asesinato élite del Imperio, En comparación con las Teigu las Shingu son mucho mas débiles y tienen varios inconvenientes ya que provocan daños al usuario o fatigamiento"

Sasuke dice:

"se podría decir que esas debilidades ya fueron superadas al ser edo tensei no sufrirán de daños ni de fatigamiento"

Naruto, sasuke, sakura, tatsumi, leone y akame vs Najasho, Gai, Cornelia, Poney, Green y Tsukushi, ambos grupos se ven las caras sasuke le dice a akame:

"dime sus habilidades"

Akame dice:

"el de cabello blanco es najasho era un espadachín muy hábil, capaz de matar a sus oponentes, incluso sin el uso de la capacidad de su Shingu. Él solo mató un grupo de mercenarios calificados con un mínimo esfuerzo, si shingu es Espada Dragón de Agua permite al usuario llegar a ser extremadamente fuerte durante tres minutos, pero a un costo; el usuario queda extremadamente fatigado después de la expiración del plazo"

Sasuke dice:

"como edo tensei no tendrá problemas en alargar el tiempo"

"el grande es gai su shingu es Rhea Suit tipo armadura que permite a su portador manipular la tierra. Un buen ingenio permite crear trampas, señuelos de roca e inclusive recubrir partes del cuerpo con este elemento para intensificar los ataques. Su mayor ventaja es la excavación subterránea, que se puede utilizar para sorprender a los enemigos con ataques sorpresa. Sin embargo, como desventaja el uso de Rhea Suit pone una gran tensión en el cuerpo del usuario, la chica rubia es cornelia su shingu es Pulverization King otorga a su usuario una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de perforar armas débiles y armaduras, El uso inapropiado de este Shingu puede causar daño a él usuario, la de pelo naranja es poney su shingu es Yocto-Bottoms Da un aumento en la fuerza y velocidad de las piernas de su usuario, sin embargo para que esta Shingu sea útil el usuario en si debe ser muy fuerte debido a que el aumento en si no es mucho, el de lentes se llama Green su shingu es Sidewinder El punto principal de Sidewinder es que puede ser manipulado de diversas maneras, por lo que es un arma adecuada para sorprender al enemigo. Su único inconveniente es que es difícil de usar, ya que requiere una gran concentración de su portador, la niña es tsukushi su shingu es Prometeo otorga a su portador la capacidad de disparar balas en trayectorias no naturales, reflejar tiros, y disparar balas especiales. Sin embargo, el uso repetido disminuye su precisión"

Sasuke saca su espada y dice:

"yo me are cargo de najasho, sakura tu ve por cornelia, naruto tu encárgate de poney, tatsumi tu contra gai, leone tu por tsukushi, y akame lamento pedirte esto pero ve por Green"

Akame responde:

"no lo lamentes"

Sasuke dice:

"como son edo tenseis aun cuando quisiéramos no podríamos matarlos asi que lo único que podemos hacer es inmovilizarlos vamos"

Tatsumi dice:

"no sé si incursio sirva igual el alma del dragón se fue de ella"

Naruto le dice:

"probémosla"

Tatsumi activa su incursio la cual se transforma en la armadura original, tatsumi dice:

"esta es la forma que tenía antes de evolucionar"

Sasuke dice:

"cuando el alma del dragon dejo la armadura también la dejo su poder maligno, cero charlas es hora de luchar"

Sasuke y najasho chocan espadas una y otra bes el cuerpo de najasho se llena de cortadas mientras que sasuke está ileso, en ese instante najasho usa su shingu provocando que su cabello crezca al igual que su poder provocando problemas a sasuke, el cual dice:

"que molesto"

Sasuke usa su elemento rallo creando una corriente eléctrica que sale de su espada y electrocuta a najasho, sasuke aprovecha y usa un jutsu de sellado en el pecho de najasho dejándolo completa mente inmóvil.

Naruto activa su sennin mod y comienza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con poney las poderosas patadas de esta dañan los brazos de naruto pero este resiste sus patadas, naruto usa el chakra del shukaku para crear un sello en sus manos, naruto usando sus puños golpea barias veces a poney provocando que el sello cubra su cuerpo dejándola inmóvil.

Sakura y cornelea choca puños el choque poderoso destroza en suelo a los pies de las dos pero la fuerza superior de sakura destroza la shingu de cornelea pero no se detiene aquí la fuerza del golpe también destrosa el braso y la parte superior del cuerpo de cornelea, el ninja rubio aprovecha esto y rápida mente usa un jutsu de sellado en el cuerpo de la edo tensei.

Tatsumi lucha con gai el cual lanza varios ataques de tierra pero tatsumi los esquiva todos ágilmente para luego sacar su lanza y rebanar por la mitad a gai, eta bes es sasuke el cual usa su rinnegan para crear un jutsu de sellado sobre gai.

Leone esquiva los disparos de tsukushi con relativa facilidad, la niña no puede hacer nada como la chica león la acorrala y con sus poderosos puños la deja fuera de combate por unos minutos tiempo suficiente para que naruto aplique un sello sobre ella.

Mientras akame se enfrenta a Green el cual intenta atraparla con su látigo pero este no logra darle y akame con lágrimas en los ojos dice:

"lo siento"

Y da un poderoso corte que rebana sus 2 brazos akame rápida mente lo apuñala para que este no pueda moverse, sasuke rápida mente lo sella, los 7 de elite han sido vencidos, akame mira a sus antiguos compañeros resucitados y dice:

"todos ellos eran mis compañeros y amigos ese maldito zetsu, encerró sus almas y ahora no son mas que marionetas bajo su control"

Un recuerdo llega a la mente de akame el día que sus compañeros fueron asesinados.

Flash back

Una akame con su vestimenta de akame ga kill zero, esta parada mientras mira con horror los cadáveres de sus compañeros y a su asesino el cual dice:

"pero que débiles, no podrían ni con un usuario de teigu"

Fin flash back

Akame dice:

"ese día el los mato a todos"

Akame comenzaba a derramar lágrimas los demás la miraron con tristeza a ella y a los edo tensei, pero la esena es interrumpida por una voz que dice:

"es enserio?, buaj que inútiles son no sirven para nada"

Todos mira en dirección de la voz la cual proviene de una sombra que se encuentra enzima de unos escombros, tatsumi y naruto lo reconocen como tatsumi dice:

"el es"

Naruto dice:

"el mismo encapuchado que nos atacó en el barco"

Naruto y tatsumi recuerdan, en el pasado tatsumi y bulat intentaron matar a las 3 bestias en un crucero en donde naruto interfirió, pero aquel encapuchado apareció matando a daidara y provocando el sacrificio de bulat, todos miraba a aquel encapuchado el cual dice:

"bueno que me podía esperar de unos inútiles como ellos, no sirven para nada aun con el poder del edo tensei"

Sasuke dice:

"tu fuiste el que los resucito"

"asi es, pensabas que zetsu-sama sabia el edo tensei pues te equivocas soy yo el que lo uso"

Tatsumi enfurecido dice:

"tu eres el que esta jugando con las almas de los muertos, déjalos descansar todos están muertos"

"¿pero que dices?, yo soy fuerte tengo el derecho de poder jugar con las almas de los débiles lo are cuanto quiera, no es lo que deseas? ver a tus seres queridos otra bes"

Naruto le responde:

"que estás diciendo?, verlos así sus almas sufren atrapadas en cuerpos que no son suyos, los muertos no son tus juguetes"

"tu"

Todos voltean sus miradas a kame la cual dice:

"tu…tu…..tu…tu"

Sasuke, sakura, leone, naruto y tatsumi notan que sus lágrimas desaparecieron y en su lugar una cara llena de total odio aparece como akame dice:

"tu fuiste el que arruino mi vida"

Todos se sorprenden ante esa revelación akame dice:

"tu nos llevaste a mi y kurome a ese lugar, tu entrenaste a los 7 de elite, tu me separaste de kurome, tu le diste a ella y su unidad drogas, tu mataste a los 7 de elite"

Todos se sorprenden con las revelaciones el misterioso encapuchado dice:

"jajaja, akame eres tu cuanto as crecido, a pasado mucho tiempo mi mejor alumna esta aquí"

"ellos los 7 de elite eran tus discípulos y tu los mataste y no solo eso sino que también estas jugando con sus almas"

"y eso que?, ellos son unos inútiles aun con lo que les enseñe no podían ni con un usuario de teigu, además que te importan unos perros de la capital"

"¿Cómo puedes hablar asi de tus discípulos?, tu nos criaste, tu nos alimentaste, nos entrenaste eras como un padre para nosotros y al final, los mataste y no tuviste problema en hacerlo"

"jaja, para ustedes fui un padre?, jajaja, pero que idiotas a mi no me importo nada solo eran meras herramientas, en cuanto no tuvieran uso los mataría, nunca significaron nada para mi"

Una enfurecida akame está por actuar pero es interrumpida por la voz de un enojado naruto el cual dice:

"como puedes decir eso"

Todos lo miran mientras este dice:

"ellos te vieron como a su padre, tu los criaste y entrenaste, ustedes fueron una familia y los asesinas a sino más, eres el peor sujeto que he conocido una verdadera basura"

Akame mira al rubio mientras este dice:

"óyeme bien nosotros te derrotaremos a ti y a zetsu, pagaras por lo que as echo con verdadera justicia"

El encapuchado solo ríe:

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, bien muchacho si tanto quieres morir no me intimidas tu ni tu amigo aun con el poder del rikudou"

Esto sorprende a los ninjas mientras el encapuchado continua:

"les diré algo si quieren liberar las almas de sus amigos venga por mi estoy en el palacio protegiendo a zetsu-sama, akame te estaré esperando"

Decho esto el encapuchado desaparece en una nube e humo, sasuke dice:

"ese sujeto no era para nada débil, si los otros dos son tan fuertes como el esto no será pero ara nada fácil"

Akame esta enfurecida la persona que arruino su vida y la de kurome estaba enfrente de ella y se escapó como si nada, akame no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera venganza pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano la de naruto el cual le dice:

"akame te prometo que liberaremos las almas de tus amigos"

Akame lo mira mientras sasuke dice:

"menos charla y más avance"

Sakura susurra par si misma:

"que cruel"

Leone quien alcanzo a escuchar eso dice:

"no ese falta que lo digas ese tio es de lo peor"

Sakura dice:

"no le digas a akame pero si te diste cuenta estos edo tensei no dijeron ni una sola palabra"

"es verdad"

"eso se debe al hecho de que ese tipo no solo encerró sus almas y las manipulo sino que no los dejo hablar, tal vez no lo parezca pero eso es tremenda mente cruel"

"he?"

"imagínate que lograras ver a un ser querido y amado después de tanto tiempo, pero no pudieras comunicarte con el, lo puedo sentir y estoy segura que naruto y sasuke también"

¿Qué cosa?"

"como sus almas lloran porque quieren decir algo a akame, lo único que pueden hacer es observar como sus cuerpos intentan matarla sin poder decir algo, es demasiado cruel"


	11. Chapter 11

Akame ga kyubi final 11 los juegos de zetsu-parte 3- batalla de hombres

Cuando se creyó que por fin la guerra entre la capital y los revolucionarios por fin termino, zetsu revelas sus verdaderas intenciones usando el edo tensei poniendo inicio a su cruel juego, nuestros héroes se dividieron en equipos y actuales mentes todas están luchando contra los edo tensei, faltan 2 horas y 1/2 para la resurrección de kaguya.

En los escombros de algún lugar en la capital nos encontramos con aria la cual esta acostada en el suelo, se notan las heridas de su enfrentamiento con uno de los mini dragones de tatsumi, aria dice:

"ese idiota de naruto parase que se olvidó de mi"

Segundos después se escuchan pasos, aria intenta ver a quien le pertenecen esos pasos dándose cuenta de que son air y luna, air dice:

"aria te encuentras bien"

Aria responde:

"mas o menos donde estaban ustedes?"

Luna responde mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie:

"escondidas Chelsea nos ordenó escondernos"

"ya veo, mejor busquémosla en esa silla de ruedas no podrá hacer mucho"

Air y luna ayudan a aria a caminar en busca de Chelsea.

Mientras en otro lugar

El Equipo 2 conformado por wave, rock lee, seryuu, nyau y liver se encuentra en combate con un grupo de edo tenseis conformados por bulat, sheele, bols, champ y enshin.

Liver dice:

"es un placer volver a verte bulat"

Bulat responde:

"no pensé que seguirías vivo después de nuestro último encuentro, de verdad eres difícil de matar"

"no lo podría haber hecho sin ayuda"

Rock lee interrumpe la conversación diciendo:

"lamento que sus almas estén atrapadas asi, pero les prometo que los liberaremos"

Enshin con una sonrisa sádica dice:

"eso crees, a mi no me molesta en realidad le agradezco a quien nos resucito por fin tengo una oportunidad para vengarme del maldito peli negro que me mato"

Champ interrumpe diciendo:

"espera, yo también quiero venganza de ese ser tan despreciable que oso asesinarme en medio de mi unión con un angel"

Sheele no deja de mirar a seryuu la cual le devuelve la mirada, seryuu dice:

"tu eres el primer miembro de naigth reit que mate"

Sheele responde:

"esos dos no me agradan"

"no te culpo, no te preocupes liberaremos tu alma"

"eso no me importa"

"he?"

"veras antes de morir pude ver toda mi vida desde el principio, me di cuenta de algo"

"que dices?"

"antes de unirme a naght raid yo crecí en los distritos más pobres de la Capital del Imperio, mi naturaleza torpe ocasionó que muchos me consideraran una completa inútil, lo cual provocó en mi una fuerte sensación de soledad, tuve una amiga a la que no le importaba en absoluto mi torpeza o lo que dijeran de ella. Pero un día ella fue golpeada por su ex-novio Para protegerla, yo tome un cuchillo y le cortó el cuello al ex-novio, Revelándose en mi un inusual talento para asesinar que escondía Pero esta acción tuvo como consecuencia el final mi amistad y para colmo de males, el chico a quien asesine, era miembro de una banda de delincuentes quienes como represalia, mataron a mis padres, yo a sangre fría, mate a todos y a cada uno de los bandidos sin titubear, Esto hizo que terminara finalmente uniéndome a las filas del Ejército Revolucionario y de ahí a Night Raid"

"mataste para proteger a tu amiga, es un acto noble pero pudiste usar otro método, llamar a los guardias"

"eso no importa segundos antes de morir me di cuenta de algo, yo amo matar"

"que?"

"mientras era devorada por tu perro pude ver mis recuerdos de toda mi vida, sin titubear ni nada no tuve compasión con las personas que mate, además pude verlo cada ves sentía mas y mas placer a hacerlo y me di cuenta, aun si no me hubiera unido a night raid seguiría matando, pero no por que quisiera salvar a alguien en realidad mataba porque me encantaba, me engañaba a mi misma diciéndome que lo hacía por la libertad y justicia, pero al final lo hacía por amor a la sangre, no puedo evitarlo en el fondo soy una psicópata"

"entonces disfrutaste todos tus asesinatos"

"si, alimentaba mi sed de sangre con las basuras de la sociedad, pero también me di cuenta que no tendría piedad de nadie hombres, mujeres y niños, me disculpaba después de matarlos, incluso no dude en matar gente que se sentía arrepentida de sus acciones, gente que no tenía nada que ver o que no eran malas personas, pero sabes ninguna muerte me pesa por el contrario cada muerte me ase sentir mejor, la muerte me enseño mi verdadero yo"

Bilat el escuchar estas palabras dice:

"debes estar bromeando en night raid siempre fuiste la mas amable es imposible"

sheele le responde:

"no me escuchaste alimentaba mi sed de sangre trabajando con ustedes, disfrute como todos cuando segábamos una vida, me encanta la sangre bulat y tu debiste verlo"

Rock lee completa mente serio dice:

"entonces respóndeme, ¿Qué piensas de tu resurrección? Y ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"

Sheele mira a lee y responde:

"primero agradezco profunda mente a quien me resucito y segundo alimentare mi sed de sangre con quien sea"

En ese mismo instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lee aparece enfrente de sheele mientras dice:

"no te lo permitiré"

Y con un solo puñetazo lee sepulta en el suelo a sheele, dejando inmóvil a esta, bulat, enshin, champ, todos lo miran con la voca abierta, seryuu con corazones por ojos dice:

"lee-kun eres tan genial"

Bulat piensa, es muy rápido ni siquiera pude verlo, en ese momento liver dice:

"bulat"

Bulat se voltea recibiendo una espada por parte de liver el cual dice:

"toma no tienes tu teigu luchar desarmado con alguien desarmado no seria de hombres"

Bulat mira a su viejo amigo y dice:

"tienes razón, esta vez si te matare"

Weve dice:

"liver estas seguro de luchar tu solo"

Lee le dice:

"déjalo weve-dono, esta es una pelea entre hombres, meterse en ella sería una desonra total"

En eso champ y enshin salta al ataque mientas dicen:

"hombría eso que importa"

"es cierto nosotros solo queremos venganza del peli negro"

Champ y enshin están por meterse en la pelea a favor de bulat pero son rápida mente sometida por wave y seryuu, wave dice:

"tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto"

Después de decir eso wave de una lluvia de puñetazos a enshin, mientras seryuu dice:

"me despeinan los gaejers somos mucho mas fuertes que ustedes"

Seryuu con una llave de lucha somete a champ, mientras lee dice:

"liver lucha tranquilo, si alguien quiere meterse nosotros lo impediremos"

Liver responde feliz:

"se los agradezco"

Liver y bulat se miran el uno al otro, sus miradas no se distraen por nada del mundo, después de unos segundo ambos saltan al ataque, sus espadas chocan una y otra ves, ninguno retrocede como los choques sacan chispas por todas partes, ninguno pierde la concentración como no cesan sus ataques, después de unos minutos de chocar espadas, liver recibe una cortada en su hombro izquierdo, ocasionando que este retroceda cediendo terreno a bulat el cual dice:

"lievr tu fuiste mi mejor amigo, pensé que habías muerto después de que te arrestaron luego volviste, como un perro de la capital intentando asesinar civiles, mi misión era asesinar y la cumpliré"

Liver tiene problemas para detener los ataques de bula mientras dice:

"bulat tu también fuiste mi mejor amigo lamento que nuestros caminos se cruzaran solo para luchar a muerte, pero déjame decirte mi querido amigo que después de eso yo abandone la capital"

Bulat detiene su ataque mientras dice:

"eso quere desir que ya no sirves a esdeath"

"asi es, pero tampoco me uní a los revolucionarios, después de nuestro encuentro tuve que pensar muchas cosas, asi que salí de la capital, entonces me di cuenta que lo que asíamos estubomal, abandone mis antiguos valores y le vendí mi alma a la capital asesine muchos inocentes, por eso estoy profunda mente agradecido con uzumaki naruto"

"naruto"

"asi es si no fuera por el no me habría dado cuenta de mis errores y seguiría perdido en la oscuridad, por eso le debo mucho a el y lo ayudare a cambiar la capital sin derramar ni una gota de sangre"

"liver tú ya deberías saberlo, es imposible cambiar un país sin derramar sangre"

"te equivocas, la razón por la que ustedes derraman sangre es por que luchan con odio, no como naruto el lucha con amor"

"cállate"

Bulat se lanza al ataque poniendo en problemas a liver el cual retrocede intentando esquivar el ataque pero al no poder recibe una enorme cortada en su torso, bulat dice:

"cumpliré mi misión aun si eres mi amigo mi deber es matarte"

Dicho esto sin piedad bulat ase varios cortes profundos en el cuerpo de liver el cual apenas puede mantenerse de pie, liver le dice:

"bulat libérate de esa carga las cosas se pueden resover sin la muerte"

"no mi deber como asesino es liquidarte esa es mi misión y la cumpliré"

Liver cae de rodillas al suelo mientras bulat está dispuesto a acabar con su vida pero su espada es detenida por una mano se trata de rock lee cuya mano sangra por detener la espada lee dice:

"es suficiente tu ganaste"

Bulat le responde:

"mira joven, aun si no quisiera hacerlo mi cuerpo se mueve solo además debo hacerlo debo cumplir la misión que no pude cuando estaba vivo"

"acaso tu misión era matar a tu mejor amigo"

"si te soy sincero me encantaría que pudiéramos tomarnos unas copas juntos, pero eso no se podrá elegimos distintos caminos y estamos condenados a pelear a muerte, todo culpa de la capital, como todo hombre estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para cumplir mi misión"

"¿que dices eso no es ser un hombre?"

"he?"

De repente bulat recibe un puñetazo en el rostro el cual lo ase volar contra barios escombros, lee enfurecido se acerca mientras dice:

"eso no es ser un hombre"

Bulat se levanta de los escombros y grita:

"QUE SABES TU PIENSA QUE LO DISFRUTO, se que lo que hago no es bueno ni es lo correcto matar es matar, pero yo estoy dispuesto para poder salvar a los inocentes"

Lee enfurecido le grita:

"¿COMO PUEDES DESIR QUE ERES UN HOMBRE CUANDO ASES ALGO EN LO QUE NO CREES?"

"…"

Bulat mira directa mente a lee el cual dice:

"un verdadero hombre no asesina a sus amigos, sabes en el pasado un amigo mío se equivocó de camino y cometió muchos crímenes, incluso recibimos la misión de matarlo, pero otro muy buen amigo mío se negó"

"entonces no fueron verdaderos hombres"

"te equivocas, tardo mucho tiempo pero al final lo logro el abrió los ojos de su amigo y sabes por qué"

En ese momento el cuerpo de bulat se mueve atacando a lee pero este recibe una lluvia de puñetazos por parte del ninja el cual dice:

"aquel que desobedece las reglas es conocido como basura pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos es peor que la basura"

Los puños de lee no se detienen como estos comienza a destrozar el cuerpo de bulat, weve, nyau, champ, y enshin miran sorprendidos la fuerza de lee, mientras seryuu lo mira seria mente, cuando lee deja de golpear a bulat se da cuenta de que destrozo todo su cuerpo, pero esto no importa pues como bulat es un edo tensei este se reconstruye, mientras su cuerpo se regenera bulat dice:

"tienes razón, no fui un verdadero hombre, seguí ideales que sabía no eran correctos mate sabiendo que no estaba bien, además como tu dices soy peor que la basura estuve dispuesto a matar a mi mejor amigo por mi misión, no soy un verdadero hombre"

"bulat"

En ese momento todos escuchan algo que se arrastra, lee voltea su mirada viendo a liver el cual se arrastra en un charco de sangre mientras dice:

"bulat, yo tampoco fui un hombre yo también ice aun lado nuestra amistad para cumplir mi misión, yo también soy pero que la basura"

Nyau dice:

"liver deja de moverte estás abriendo tus heridas"

Liver ignora las palabras de nyau mientras dice:

"soy yo quien tiene la culpa, por mi tu caíste en este camino al igual que yo, no merezco ser un hombre, por favor perdóname bulat"

Con esto dicho liver deja de moverse, nyau se acerca rápida mente tomando su pulso y dice:

"esta…..muerto"

Todos miran sorprendidos, bulta se pone de pie mientras se acerca al cadáver de su mejor amigo al cual dice:

"liver si pudiera llorar, lo aria ahora mismo pero este maldito cuerpo no me deja ni llorar como todo un hombre"

El edo tensei es una técnica que resucita a los muertos pero los convierte en marionetas andantes y al igual que toda marioneta esta no puede llorar, lee lo observa mientras dice:

"bulat tal vez no llores física mente pero si puedo sentir como tu alma llora"

Bulat solo mira a liver mientras dice:

"liver me disculpare con tigo en el más allá solo espérame, espero que podamos beber unas copas allá"

Bulat se pone serio mientras mira a lee y dice:

"debes detenerme, sabes que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo se moverá solo y los atacara a todos antes de que eso pase inmovilícenme"

Lee mira directa mente a bulat y dice:

"te prometo bulat-dono, que detendremos el edo tensei"

Bulat mira con una sonrisa a lee mientras dice:

"lose son muy buenos trayendo esperanza a todos"

Dicho esto lee saca de sus piernas una de sus pesas la cual lanza a bulat el cual la atrapa pero al no tener la suficiente fuerza esta lo mantiene en el suelo, seryuu le sonríe a lee mientras se acerca a el, lee dice:

"sigamos seryuu aun ay muchos otros edo tensei que detener"

Seryuu con una sonrisa dice:

"si lee-kun"

Liver a muerto, pero su muerte libero el alma de bulat el cual ahora está en paz con el, pero la batalla no ha terminado aun hay que detener a zetsu.


	12. Chapter 12

Akame ga kyubi final 12-los juegos de zetsu-parte 4-pink y yellow vs silver

La guarra entre revolucionarios y la capital termina pero zetsu se revela como la verdadera mente maestra detrás de todo, iniciando un cruel juego zetsu usa el edo tensei para resucitar a los muertos, naruto, sasuke, sakura, tatsumi, akame y leone han logrado vencer a los 7 de elite, mientras lee, seryuu, wave, nyau y liver luchan contra un grupo de edo tenseis lamentable mente en la batalla liver muere, podrán nuestros héroes vencer a zetsu y detener la resurrección de kaguya?, faltan 2 horas para la resurrección de kaguya.

En estos momentos aria, air y luna se encuentran caminando por los escombros de la capital, las tres siguen su camino hasta que se topan con una extraña estructura echa de piedra, aria dice:

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

En eso las tres notan una pequeña entrada en aquella estructura, en la entrada estaba Chelsea la cual se da cuenta de las niñas y dice:

"oigan vengan rápido es peligroso afuera"

Las tres le hacen caso y entran rápida mente dentro de la estructura encontrándose con que dentro de la estructura se encuentran barias personas la mayoría civiles, Chelsea dice:

"este lugar es un refugio, los demás luchan afuera deteniendo a los edo tensei"

Aria dice:

"ha…entonces solo debemos esperar a que ese idiota detenga esto no"

Chelsea le sonríe y responde:

"si"

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la capital.

El equipo conformado por naruto, sesuke, sakura, akame, tatsumi y leone han llegado, sasuke dice:

"akame de seguro que conoces este lugar mejor que nosotros, sabes un camino mas rápido para llegar al trono"

Akame responde:

"si, síganme"

Naruto el cual mira a sasuke dice:

"sasuke-teme, yo también conozco este lugar"

Sasuke responde:

"lose pero confió mas en ella"

"hei"

Sin mas que decir todos siguen a akame al interior del palacio, su camino continua por los distintos pasillos, pero se detienen al encontrarse con nada mas ni menos que con tres puertas enormes, akame dice:

"no recuerdo que aquí hubieran estas 3 puertas"

Naruto dice:

"tampoco recuerdo haber visto esto"

Sasuke responde:

"zetsu, cambio todo para que no pudiéramos llegar a tiempo"

Leone dice:

"ese mal nacido, es listo puedo detectar su olor en las tres puertas, no es seguro por cual esta"

Sasuke lo piensa por unos segundo y dice:

"muy bien nos dividiremos y tomaremos los 3 caminos, yo y akame tomaremos la puerta derecha, tatsumi y naruto ustedes la de en medio, sakura y leone irán a la izquierda, recuerden debemos detener a zetsu antes de que resucite a kaguya"

Todos dicen al mismo tiempo:

"si"

Después de esto los 6 se dividen, los 3 dúos caminan dentro de las 3 puertas dispuestos a alcanzar a zetsu, nadie sabe que se encontraran hay.

Mientras en la sala del trono

zetsu se encuentra sonriendo mientras sentado en el trono espera, zetsu dice para si mismo:

"jaja, asi que las ratas ya llegaron, pero podrán vencer a mis 3 guardianes"

Mientras con sakura y leone

Ambas corren por un largo pasillo negro cuando ambas visualizan una luz sakura dice:

"esa es la salida"

Leone dice:

"cuidado detecto un olor mas adelante no es zetsu, es un olor que me pone los pelos de punta"

Sakura y leone llegan asía esa luz, rebelando ser una entrada a un enorme salón bien iluminado de color blanco, aquel salón media 2 kilómetros de largo y 4 metros de altura, sakura dice:

"que es este lugar?"

"su tumba"

Leone y sakura voltean sus miradas viendo al frente del otro lado del salón parado junto a una enorme puerta de 3 metros se encuentra un extraño caballero usando una armadura de plata la cual cubre todo su cuerpo y no deja ver nada (como dije el diseño de las armaduras la dejo a su imaginación), leone dice:

"ese es uno de los guarda espaldas de zetsu ying de la armadura plateada, su teigu junto a la del otro son las más poderosas del ejército revolucionario"

Ying dice:

"exacto, te felicito me conoces bien, lamento informarles que no las puedo dejar pasar por nada del mundo"

Sakura dice:

"sabes no creo que ninguna persona de este continente pueda hacer algo contra nosotros los ninjas"

"eso crees, pero te equivocas no soy ningún debilucho y te lo mostrare"

En ese momento el caballero de plata alza su mano en el aire y dice:

"realiti distorsion"

Como si de una tela se tratara aquel hombre gala el aire el cual se distorsiona, ante los ojos de sakura y leone, todo el salón y ellas se convierten en una tela gigante que es jalada por ying el cual lo gala como si de un telón se tratara, después de unos minutos sakura y leone están en una extraño espacio de negro infinito, sakura dice:

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Leone responde:

"no lo se pero ahí algo extraño en esto"

En eso la voz de ying resuene por todas partes mientras dice:

"bienvenidas a mi realiti distorsion, ahora mismo están atrapadas en mi espacio negro la única forma de salir es muriendo jajajaj"

Sakura mira por todas partes no encontrando nada y dice:

"no te creas te encontraremos y saldremos de aquí"

"enserio pues dime como sabrás"

En ese momento de las sombras salen cientos de yings, todos dicen al mismo tiempo:

"¿cual de nosotros es el verdadero?"

Sakura y leone miran con los ojos abiertos, leone dice:

"¿que tipo de teigu poses?"

Sakura dice:

"no esto es mas que una teigu"

Ying responde:

"mi teigu es, realidad alterada: realiti, esta teigu me permite alterar la realidad y atrapar dentro de ella aquí en yo quiera están perdidas esta será su tumba"

Los cientos de ying saltan al ataque pero sakura los ase volar de un solo puñetazo, la peli rosa dice:

"eso no será suficiente para vencernos"

Leone sonríe y dice:

"es cierto"

Cientos de yings vuelven a aparecer y entre todos atacan, pero entre sakura y leone logran vencer al ejército de caballeros, pero estos no dejan de salir, unos cuantos soldados saltan para atacar a leone la cual se defiende venciendo a varios pero esta recibe unos puños por parte uno de los clones que ella no vio, loene inetenta defenderse pero mas y mas aparecen dándole entre todos una golpiza a leone, pero es salvada por sakura la cual lanza a todos los clones con un solo puñetazo sakura dice:

"leone estas bien"

Leone se pone de pie mientras dice:

"si me salvaste"

Ambas se ponen en guardia como cientos y cientos de clones se lanzan al ataque, pero todos son enviados a volar por sakura, la cual dice:

"eso es todo lo que tienes"

En ese momento de la oscuridad sale una figura gigantesca la cual se revela como un ying de 15 metros el cual dice:

"solo son unos insectos"

El gigantesco caballero intenta pisar a las chicas las cuales saltan esquivando sus pisadas, sakura usando su enorme fuerza atrapa su pie para luego cargarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, leone le dice:

"eso si que es fuerza"

Sakura responde:

"esto no termina aun"

La voz de ying resuena de nuevo mientras esta dice:

"exacto, como dije ustedes solo son insectos insignificantes"

Sakura y leone se asustan al mirar para arriba viendo a nada ni menos que un ying colosal su tamaño es tan grande que es imposible de calcular, sakura y leone son solo 2 hormigas paradas en la palma de su mano, sakura dice:

"es imposible que alguien tenga tanto poder"

leone dice:

"acaso este tipo es dios"

Ying se ríe de las dos insectos en su mano y dice:

"jajaja, insectos no son nada contra mí, morirán aquí y no podrán hacer nada prepárense a morir"

En ese momento juste enfrente de las 2 niñas se materializan dos yings los cuales se lanzan contra ella sakura dice:

"maldición"

Sakura intenta golpear al yin enfrente de ella pero este esquiva su golpe y contraataca con un golpe a su barbilla rompiéndosela, sakura rápida mente retrocede mientras piensa:

"sus clones ahora golpean tan o mas fuerte que yo ahora me rompieron la mandíbula"

En ese momento leone dice:

"lose"

Sakura la mira mientras la rubia ontinua:

"yace como funciona su poder"

Sakura se sorprende, ying dice:

"como que sabes, si ya les explique como funciona mi teigu"

Leone sonríe mientras dice:

"eso crees me tomo tiempo pero lo desifre"

Sakura y ying se ven sorprendidos:

"primero, no pude detectar tu olor en tus clones además, el olor de aquel salón no a desaparecido esto solo es una ilusión"

Sakura y ying se sorprende, leone dice:

"sakura no huelo sangre tu mandíbula no está rota"

Sakura al escuchar esto toca su mandíbula rota, para luego darse cuenta de que es cierta su mandíbula no está rota, sakura dice:

"ya veo leone debo felicitarte, ni yo me di cuenta esos sentidos tan agudizados tuyos son una gran ayuda"

Leone le sonríe mientras dice:

"gracias ahora solo debemos escapar de esta ilusión"

"déjamelo a mi"

Sakura ase una pose de manos, ying al notar esto dice:

"no detente"

De repente el cuerpo de sakura comienza a brillar, el infinito espacio negro comienza a quebrarse como si fuera como si de un espejo se tratara cada grieta brilla intensa mente, la luz los cubre a todos como ying grita:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

La luz destroza todo, en un parpadeo sakura y leone se encuentran en el mismo salón, frente a ellas un ying el cual se tambalea mientras dice:

"imposible mi ilusión como"

Sakura responde:

"todo buen ninja sabe destruir una ilusión con una simple dispersión"

El caballero dice:

"no aun no e perdido"

El caballero salta intentando atacar a sakura la cual dice:

"chandara"

El puño de sakura impacta el yelmo del caballero asiéndolo volar para estrellarse con la enorme puerta la cual destroza, la armadura de ying es destruida en pedazos, rebelando su identidad como un hombre de cabello negro, el cual dice:

"es imposible, zetsu-sama me prometió que esa armadura me aria invencible, no es posible que yo maldita sea acaso me mintió zetsu-sama"

Después de decir eso ying muere escupiendo sangre de su boca, sakura y leone salen de la puerta destrozada mirando a ying muerto, leone dice:

"pensé que ustedes no mataban"

Sakura responde:

"eso es imposible el golpe que le di no debió haberlo matado"

Sakura se acerca al cuerpo el cual inspecciona para luego sorprenderse, sakura dice:

"leone mira esto"

Leone se acerca para ver una extraña marca en la frente de aquel hombre, leone pregunta:

"¿Qué es eso?"

Sakura con seriedad responde:

"eso es un sello, zetsu le implanto este sello para que lo matar en el momento en el que fuera derrotado"

"sacrifico a su subordinado"

Sakura y leone han logrado vencer a ying pero ¿Qué clase de amenazas les esperan a nuestros héroes?.


	13. Chapter 13

Akame ga kyubi final-los juegos de zetsu-parte 5-black vs gold

Naruto, sasuke, sakura, tatsumi, akame y leone han entrado en el palacio intentando llegar a zetsu, pero el camino se dividía en 3 por lo que decidieron separarse, sakura y leone tuvieron una difícil batalla contra ying el caballero de plata pero al final lograron vencerlo, que les espera a nuestros héroes en los demás caminos, faltan 1 hora y ½ para la resurrección de kaguya.

En la sala del trono

Zetsu se encuentra pensativo mientras dice:

"asi que ying perdió, que inútil, bueno eso no importa, según mi información sasuke y akame tomaron la puerta derecha, es perfecto aun con ayuda de sasuke será imposible que derroten a yang, ese camino será su tumba"

Mientras con sasuke y akame

Ambos están corriendo por un pasillo negro, ninguno dice nada ambos están muy callados hasta que enfrente de ellos se visualiza el final del pasillo en el cual ay una puerta, ambos se detiene para mirar aquella puerta la cual es azul, sin decir nada sasuke abre la puerta, del otro está un salón negro que pareciera no tener fin lleno de pilares.

Sasuke y akame avanzan por ese salón lenta mente ambos saben que el lugar podría tener trampas, más tarde que nunca ambos salta esquivando una luz dorada que impacta el suelo debajo de ellos provocando una pequeña explosión, los dos pelinegros se ponen en guardia con sus espadas, mientras enfrente de ellos unos pasos se acercan.

Mientras se escucha una voz que dice:

"ja los estaba esperando"

La voz se revela como yang el caballero de armadura dorada (como ya saben el diseño de la armadura lo dejo a su imajinasion), aquel hombres solo mira a los 2 peli negros, akame dice:

"ese es yang el guarda espaldas de zetsu dicen que su teigu y la de ying son las mas poderosas del ejército revolucionario"

Sasuke sin voltear la mirada dice:

"¿sabes que ase su teigu?"

"no, nunca pude verlo en acción"

"ni modo pero no importa podremos con el"

Yang dice:

"eso creen pero, la verdad es que ni entre los 2 podrían contra mí para nada"

Sasuke le dice:

"eso crees"

Deferente en un parpadeo sasuke aparece enfrente de listo para decapitarlo, pero su espada no puede atravesar su armadura, sasuke dice:

"esa armadura es dura"

Yang le responde:

"y no solo eso"

De repente sasuke recibe un puñetazo en el rostro que lo ase volar a sasuke estrellándose este contra un pilar el cual se destroza, akame rápida mente intenta cortarlo con su espada, pero esta no logra ni rapar la armadura, yang dice:

"eso fue todo"

En ese momento yang rápida mente abofetea a akame asiendo que esta salga disparada contra otro pilar el cual no destruye pero si agrieta, yang dice:

"de verdad eso fue todo, que aburrido yo me esperaba algo mas del hombre que venció a esdeath y la mejor asesina de nigth raid, los 2 son solo basura"

De repente sasuke se pone pie y dice:

"te arrepentirás de decir eso"

En ese momento sasuke usa su chidori con el cual corre asía yang el cual se ríe y dice:

"jajaja eso ven"

Sasuke logra impactarlo en el abdomen, pero sasuke se sorprende cuando su chidori no puede atravesar su armadura, sasuke dice:

"es como con el raikage"

De repente este siente como los brazos de yang lo sujetan del brazo, usando una enorme fuerza yang gira su cuerpo sujetando a sasuke de su brazo para luego con el impulso lanzarlo contra barios pilares que se rompen con el cuerpo del uchiha.

De repente aparece akame la cual se mueve rápida mente cortando por todos lados la armadura, yang dice:

"ya veo intentas agrietar de poco en poco la armadura pero no lo conseguirás"

De repente yang junta sus manos creando una poderosa luz que siega a akame, la asesina después de unos segundos recupera la vista solo para ver como un puño impacta su estómago sacándole todo el aire, pero no termina aquí como otro puño se impacta en su rostro y para rematar un codazo que la estrella dolorosa mente contra el suelo, yang dice:

"jajaja"

Sasuke se pone de pie listo para volver a la batalla cuando yang le dice:

"oye, déjame decirte es imposible que me derroten"

"eso no lo sabremos asta intentarlo"

"eso crees, bien déjame decirte que yo no poseo una sino 2 teigus"

Akame que se retuerce en el suelo dice:

"2….te..igus?"

Yang responde:

"asi es 2, la primera mi armadura, la defensa divina: indestru y ojo de la luz: Solari, indestru es una armadura indestructible nada en este mundo puede destruirla y la segunda Solari es un talismán en forma de ojo que me permite crear esferas de luz con 2 usos el primero es para segar a mis oponentes y el segundo como unas pequeñas pero mortales bombas"

Sasuke dice:

"¿Por qué nos lo dices?, ¿acaso quieres que te matemos?"

"no solo se los digo para que sepan que pueden vencerme"

"eso crees"

"si lo creo en especial con tigo sasuke, aun estas débil por tu pelea con esdeath, así que no le temo a tu Susano ni a tu amateratzu no tienes las fuerzas para usarlo"

Sasuke pone una mirada de seriedad pues sabe que es cierto, por otro lado akame se levanta del suelo mientras sasuke rápida mente ataca con su espada eléctrica intentando cortar el hombro de yang, sasuke se esfuerza al máximo pero su espada no parece ni tan siquiera rallar la armadura como yang dice:

"te dije que no funcionara"

De repente de la palma de yang una pequeña chispa de luz sale la cual vuela asía sasuke el cual no la ve, al momento de tocar su cuerpo esta explota, deñando mucho al uchiha, rápida mente yang lo toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo, sasuke intenta zafarse sacando una serpiente de su manga la cual rodea el cuerpo de yang asiendo que este suelte al uchiha, rápida mente yang estrangula a la serpiente liberándose del agarre, sasuke y akame retroceden mientras yang les dice:

"no se alejen puede ser peligroso"

De repente yang pone sus manos abiertas al frente de el, de sus palmas salen cientos de chispas brillantes las cuales vuelan en dirección a sasuke y akame, akame dice:

"esto es malo, si esas cosas nos tocan de seguro que moriremos"

Sasuke y akame intenta alegarse lo mas que pueden pero es demasiado tarde están rodeados, por las chispas las cuales explotan, provocando una reacción en cadena que crea barias explosiones alrededor de ambos, la explosión generada es tan potente que deriva varios de los pilares en segundos.

Yang mira su obra orgulloso, pero cuando el humo se disipa se rebela a sasuke y akame ilesos, yang dice:

"¿Cómo?"

Sasuke esta sangrando de su rinnegan le responde:

"use mi Susano"

Yang dice:

"ya beo forzaste tu cuerpo para hacer un nuevo Susano pero aun asi te agoto demasiado no podrás usarlo de nuevo"

Yang nueva mente extiende sus brazos y dice:

"adiós"

Las chispas de luz salen disparadas asía sasuke y akame, sasuke dice:

"maldita sea"

Pero de repente para sorpresa de todos, un gigantesco pilar de hielo destroza el piso y se interpone en el camino de las chispas, salvando a sasuke y akame de la explosión, sobre el pilar de hielo se encuentran esdeath, suzuka y clare, esdeath dice:

"ya llegue"

Yang mira sorprendido y dice:

"esdeath sigues viva"

"ase falta más que un montón de muertos para vencerme, no recuerdo esta aviación en el palacio, y yo lo conozco de perfecta mente"

Sasuke dice:

"esdeath toma a akame y retírense yo me are cargo de el"

Esdeath mira a sasuke y dice:

"no, sabes me encantaría matarte pero no aquí y no de esta forma, no puedo dejar que este sujeto mate al tipo que me derroto, ese placer es mío"

Yang responde:

"asi que tu pelearas con migo"

Esdeath responde:

"si y déjame decirte que te mostrare por que soy el soldado mas poderoso de la capital"

Clare baja del pilar mientras corre asu maestro y dice:

"maestro se encuentra bien"

"clare mejor retírate"

Mientras suzuka ayuda a ponerse de pie a akeme mientras dice:

"deberían descansar un poco, esdeath-sama se encargara de todo"

En ese momento esdeath crea barias estacas de hielo las cuales lanza contra yang, pelo las estacas no logran penetrar la armadura como este dice:

"eso es todo?, ja bien es mi turno"

Yang dispara barias chispas de luz en contra de esdeath, pero la general crea un muro de hielo que la protege, yang dice:

"te recuperaste muy rápido de tu lucha con sasuke"

"ja mientras pueda caminar puedo luchar"

Akame grita:

"ESDEATH, NO ME JUSTA ASER ESTO PERO NO PODRAS ATRAVESAR SU ARMADURA ES INDESTRUCTIBLE"

"Indestructible he"

Yang se rie:

"jajaja, asi es como piensas vencerme, porto dos teigus muy poderosas soy invencible"

De repente esdeath sonríe mientras dice:

"jaja, si algo e aprendido las ultimas horas es que nada es invencible, ya sé cómo vencerte"

"eso lo veremos"

De repente yang dispara sus chispas explosivas pero esdeath las bloquea con su muro de hielo, del humo de la explosión sale esdeath disparada, la cual apunta su espada intentando apuñalar el pecho, pero no funciona como rápida mente el hielo de esdeath intenta congelarlo pero increíblemente el hielo se rompe con pequeñas mini explosiones, el puño de yang brilla con sus chispas mientras este dice:

"prueba esto puño explosivo"

Así yang lanza un puñetazo que impacta a esdeath provocando una explosión, el humo de la explosión se desase revelando a esdeath con el brazo derecho roto.

"no puedes vencerme esdeath ninguno de tus ataques puede perforar mi armadura y ninguno puede congelarme, esta pelea esta perdida"

"si esta perdida pero no para mi sino para ti"

En ese momento esdeath en un rápido liberando su sangre del brazo roto, esdeath dice:

"esta es una nueva técnica, aun que puede ser un arma de 2 filos me arriesgare"

En ese momento esdeath lanza su sangra al aire, en pleno vuelo esas gotas de sangre se convierten en agujas de hielo, yang dice:

"congelo si sangre para hacer agujas de hielo, no se lo que planeas pero no funcionara"

"por muy resistente que sea tu armadura tiene puntos ciegos, ninguna armadura protege del todo a su usuario"

De repente las agujas de sangre vuelan en dirección a yang, el cual ni se molesta en esquivarlas pero este último se sorprende al sentir dolor, sasuke dice:

"lo hiso, sus agujas de sangre lo impactaron en los lugares mas pequeños donde su armadura no lo protege"

Yang dice:

"te felicito encontraste los puntos ciegos de la armadura pero e-"

Yang detiene sus palabras como este siente una presencia siniestra, acompañada por barias voces, yang dice:

"quien anda ahí, muéstrate"

Esdeath sonríe mientras lo mira y dice:

"eso es, mis agujas no estaban dirigidas a solo atravesarte sabes, mi teigu esta en mi sangre y tiene una particularidad muy rara, Manifestación del Dios Demonio: Extracto del Demonio tiene un enorme inconveniente a menos que tu mente sea muy resistente ho que sea tan retorcida como la mía, entonces mi sangre destrozara tu mente"

Ante los ojos de yang cientos de sombras lo toman como este dice:

"maldita me inyectaste tu sangre por eso creaste las ajugas de sangre, no no suéltenme no se me acerquen"

En la desesperación por quitar a las sombras de su cuerpo yang se quita rápida mente su armadura revelando ser un hombre de cabello rubio, el cual con una mirada llena de miedo dice:

"zetsu-sama sálveme por favor esta sombras y la voces no dejan de seguirme"

Esdeath se acerca mientras dice:

"no te preocupes yo te ayudare"

Con un movimiento de su mano esdeath crea una roca gigante de hielo la cual lanza asia yang, el cual solo mira la roca gigante de hielo la cual lo aplasta.

Ante todos solo ay una gigantesca roca de hielo la cuan tiene un charco de sangre debajo de ella, esdeath sonríe para luego caer agotada al piso, suzuka y clare la atienden de inmediato mientras sasuke dice:

"aun esta dañan por nuestra pelea y aun así forzó a su cuerpo a pelear"

Akame también esta impresionada, suzuka dice:

"perdió el conocimiento, pero estará bien"

Sasuke dice:

"bien se los agradezco pero ahora akame y yo debemos continuar"

Clare se pone de pie y dice:

"no maestro usted también está agotado, no debe"

"clare tu y suzuka cuiden de esdeath, nosotros todavía tenemos que derrotar a zetsu"

Clare mira la mirad seria de su maestro y dice:

"si maestro"

Dicho esto akame y sasuke continúan su camino dejando a las demás atrás, gracias a esdeath nuestros héroes pudieron vencer a yang 2 de los 3 guardianes han sido vencidos pero que les espera mas adelante.


	14. Chapter 14

Akame ga kyubi final: los juegos de zetsu-parte-6-gold y Brown vs White

Sasuke, naruto, sakura, tatsumi, akeme y leone han entrado en el palacio para intentar detener a zetsu y la resurrección de kaguya, sakura y leone han derrotado ha ying, mientras sasuke y akame casi mueren en su lucha con yang pero son salvados por esdeath la cual derrota a yang, queda 1 hora para la resurrección de kaguya.

Nos encontramos con naruto y tatsumi usando su incursio, ambos corren por un largo pasillo negro, naruto un poco molesto dice:

"maldita sea que tan largo es este pasillo"

Tatsumi le responde:

"espero no hayamos tomando una trampa"

En ese momento ambos visualizan la salida del pasillo a lo cual alegre naruto dice:

"por fin una salida"

Cuando nuestros héroes lograron cruzar la salida se encuentran en un enorme salón de color gris de unos 2 kilómetros de largo y 5 metros de altura, al fondo del salón se encuentra una enorme puerta negra de madera enfrente de ella se encuentra de pie el misterioso encapuchado, el cual mira a los 2 y dice:

"me siento decepcionado yo esperaba a akame"

Tatsumi responde:

"tú eres el que nos atacó en el barco aquella ocasión, cuando a bulat y a mi senos dio la misión de asesinar a las 3 bestias"

El encapuchado solo se ríe mientras dice:

"jaja, si lo recuerdo como olvidar esa pelea"

Flash back

La imagen de naruto en modo kyubi sin capa teniendo un intercambio de golpes con el encapuchado, luego la imagen es cambiado por la de naruto invocando a gamakichi.

Fin flash back

Naruto con una sonrisa le responde:

"estoy listo para terminar esa pelea dattebayo"

El encapuchado empieza a caminar asia los 2 mientras dice:

"temo decir que nunca podría vencerte a ti o a sasuke así nomas, pero si tengo un as bajo la manga"

Naruto en ese momento intenta usar su jutsu clones de sombra asiendo la pose de manos pero no funciona, naruto se be sorprendido pero este sin esperárselo recibe un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro en el rostro el cual lo lanza fuerte mente contra una pared, mientras tatsumi impresionado dice:

"a, no lo pude ver"

En ese momento tatsumi recibe una patada en su estómago que lo ase volar al techo para luego estrellarse con el piso, naruto se pone de pie lastimado y dice:

"cómo?, no funcionan mis jutsus"

En ese momento recibe una lluvia de puñetazos del encapuchado el cual dice:

"eso se debe a este salón"

El encapuchando remata con una patada que lo deja en el piso, naruto si apenas esta consiente después de esa golpiza, el encapuchado solo se burla:

"jaja patético no eres nada sin tu chakra"

"que?"

"este salón no es normal esta diseñado especifica mente para sellar el poder delos ninjas que entren aquí"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"la piedra con la que se fabrico es una muy rara que solo se encuentra en este continente, su peculiaridad se encuentra en que esta piedra es capaz de bloquear el chakra lo cual ocasiona que el chakra de tu cuerpo no sea capaz de llegar a tus poses de manos, en pocas palabras no podrás usar ningún ninjutsu ni siquiera el poder del kyubi o el rikudou, pero claro eso me afecta también a mi pero mi taijutsu es superior al tuyo, estas perdido"

De repente unos pasos se escuchan como naruto y el encapuchado voltean sus miradas viendo a tatsumi el cual se acerca mientras dice:

"el no esta solo, yo no necesito de esos jutsus para pelear"

Tatsumi saca su lanza y salta al ataque pero fácil mente el encapuchado esquiva sus movimientos para luego contraatacar con un puñetazo en su rostro, el cual lo deja en el suelo el encapuchado dice:

"jaja eres muy débil tu y todos los habitantes de este continente, tal ves si el alma del dragón siguiera en tu armadura abrías tenido una oportunidad"

"por que sigues a zetsu?"

"he?"

"por que alguien tan fuerte se somete a zetsu?"

"por que he?, si te digiera que es lo mismo que cuando tu te uniste a night raid para crear un nuevo mundo"

Naruto y tatsumi lo miran sorprendidos mientras tatsumi le dice:

"crear un nuevo mundo?"

El encapuchado lo mira y dice:

"tatasumi dime piensas que la putrefacción de la capital nació cuando el ministro tomo el control"

"si todos lo saben, pero ahora sabemos que es culpa de zetsu"

"no te equivocas, ni zetsu ni honest lo iniciaron, la oscuridad ya existía en todos los seres humanos"

"he?"

"veras yo crecí afuera de la capital en el continente ninja, fui conocido como yuki el general más fuerte de Kumogakure durante la 3 gran guerra mundial ninja, en esos tiempos recibí una misión de escoltar un cargamento de armas usando una ruta en aguas desconocidas pero el rayo amarillo de konoha destruyo el embarque"

Flash back

Un ninja de Kumogakure nervioso le dice a su general:

"general, el barco se hunde"

El general llamado yuki viste el traje ninja de Kumogakure, es un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro que cubre sus ojos, el general se encontraba enojado.

"maldición maldito rayo amarillo de konoha"

Al final las explosiones destruyeron el barco, (nota si has leído la primera temporada sabrás por que explota), todos murieron menos el general yuki.

Yuki se despierta en una playa que no reconoce mientras dice:

"donde estoy, debo reportar esto al raikage-sama"

Yuki se pone de pie apenas con mucho esfuerzo mientras comienza a explorar el extraño lugar donde llegó, durante 3 semanas yuki bajo por el nuevo continente, en uno de sus viajes yuki se encontraba en el bosque con una fogata mientras se preguntaba donde estaba, de repente sin aviso unos gritos inundaron el bosque como yuki curioso salta entre los arboles encontrando al fuente de los gritos, se trataba de una carreta siendo atacada por un grupo de barbaros los cuales sin piedad asesinan a todos el líder montado en un caballo grita:

"recuerden maten a todos los hombres y llévense a las mujeres las venderemos muy bien"

Yuki viendo la horrible escena decide ayudar usando jutsus de tierra levanta enormes rocas con las cuales aplasta a los barbaros los cuales intentan huir pero no lo logran y todos mueren aplastados, los sobrevivientes del ataque le agradecen a yuki:

"muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida"

Yuki sin decir nada se retiró, por semanas yuki se convirtió en un héroe que viaja por el continente salvando gente y asesinando criminales, pero el tiempo pasaba y yuki en este tiempo se preguntó:

"¿acaso esto no tiene fin?, hace un año llegue aquí luche por la gente pero, parece que no importa lo que agua, los asesinos violadores y demás basuras nunca dejan de llegar"

Mientras yuki continuo su viaje lo vio dos ejércitos en pleno enfrentamiento, las tropas de la capital se encontraban luchando con contra el imperio del sur, desde una colina a lo legos yuki observo la guerra, y solo un recuerdo le llego, las imágenes de estos dos ejércitos en guerra le recordaron al continente ninja, yiku dice para si mismo:

"no importa donde este la guerra siempre estará presente"

Ante todo lo visto en este continente yuki solo digo:

"este continente es igual al mío es como si nunca me hubiera ido, la oscuridad esta en todos lados"

"lo es verdad"

Yuki un poco asustado voltea viendo asía atrás viendo un misterioso anciano el cual esta sentado sobre una roca, yuki le dice:

"anciano quien eres tu?"

El anciano sonriente le responde:

"es escuchado historias sobre un misterioso héroe que vieja por todo el continente ayudando a la gente, los rumores dicen que esa persona parece poder controlar la tierra no serás tu usando jutsus de tierra"

Yuki se impresiona:

"viejo conoces los jutsus, que sabes del continente ninja"

"mucho, pero antes debo preguntarte ¿que es lo que as visto en este continente la oscuridad?, ¿se nota que es el lugar mas podrido que as visto?"

"anciano te equivocas este lugar no es diferente del que vengo"

"explícate"

"este continente esta lleno de criminales y guerras pero eso también existía en mi continente, no importa donde vallas siempre existirá la guerra y la delincuencia, la maldad esta en todos lados"

"¿Cuál crees que sea la causa?"

"no lose, supongo que es la naturaleza humana"

De repente y para sorpresa de yuki el anciano comienza a aplaudir mientras dice:

"asi es la culpable es la maldad humana, las guerras, la delincuencia, el sufrimiento y el caos son culpa del ser humano, todos los logros de la humanidad nacieron solo para matar"

"he?"

"piénsalo que tiene en común todos los lujares donde as estado, en todos hay seres humanos los humanos son la plaga de este planeta ellos también se matan entre ellos, la oscuridad nace de ellos, solo míralos peleando entre si y matándose los unos a los otros, no importa a cuantos de estos humanos podridos mates siempre vendrán mas y mas, es un círculo vicioso nunca termina, el ser humano es estúpido"

Yuki lo piensa y se da cuenta de que este anciano tiene razón, en este continente y el ninja la maldad humana es la culpable de toda la oscuridad y la putrefacción es humana, pero el anciano aun habla:

"dime ¿crees que esta estúpida especia puede ser salvada?"

"¿Cómo se podría salvar algo tan podrido?"

"usando la fuerza"

"he?"

"la mejor forma de salvar al mundo y la humanidad es obligándolos, mira estos estúpidos no entenderán con palabras y como a un niño debemos castigarlos, tengo una meta una que liberara a todo el mundo entero de la maldad humana"

"acaso planeas un genocidio masivo"

"se podría decir que si, pero es necesario, si todo sale bien el mundo entero será salvado"

"tu estás loco"

"tal vez pero dime se te ocurre otra forma, no la existe la paz, esperanza, no existen los héroes y la justicia no son reales nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de salvar al mundo que importa que mueran unos cuantos, para hacer una tortilla hay que romper huevos"

El anciano ofrece su mano a yuki mientras dice:

"me llamo zetsu"

Desde ese entonces yuki sirvió a zetsu usando una capucha negra que cubriría todo su cuerpo.

Semanas después en algún lugar secreto del palacio, yuki ahora como el encapuchado estaba de pie frente a zetsu el cual le dice:

"mi leal siervo tengo algo que te gustara"

Zetsu le muestra una jeringa, yuki solo le dice:

"¿es un nuevo tipo de droga?"

"no estas son las células de hashirama, pero están modificadas para que una persona que no se a compatible con hashirama pueda usarlas"

"¿Cómo lo consiguió?"

"Con la ayuda de un genio llamado stylish y su teigu, tu serás el primero en usarlas"

Así es como el encapuchado obtuvo la primera muestra de un experimento de células de hashirama echo por stylish y zetsu, el experimento tuvo efectos secundarios volviendo palida y blanca su piel al igual que su cabello se tiño de verde, se podría decir que este sujeto se transformó en un zetsu blanco, pero con la deferencia de que es mucho mas poderoso que uno el poder que gano con este experimento lo puso a la par con madara y hashirama.

1 año después

El ahora encapuchado se arrodilla frente a zetsu mientras este le dice:

"ahora tienes una misión entrena un grupo de jóvenes asesinos"

"si zetsu-sama"

16 años después

El encapuchado se arrodilla frente a zetsu mientras este le dice:

"la guerra entre la capital y los revolucionarios va como se planea"

"excelente, pero lo mejor será avivar un poco más las cosas, los night raid recibieron una misión de asesinar a las 3 bestias, ve y mátalos a todos, la capital y los revolucionarios se odian mucho pensaran que fue una táctica desesperada y se culparan entre ellos, luego as lo mismo con las base militares de los revolucionarios y la capital que nadie sobreviva"

3 meses despues

Zetsu está sentado en una silla mientras esta acompañado por ying y yang, enfrente de el como de costumbre esta yuki de rodillas, zetsu dice:

"el líder del camino a la paz nos a fallado y disolvió su grupo religioso, eso complica los planes por culpa de uzumaki naruto"

"¿quiere que mate a uzumaki?"

"aun no, matarlo ahora no serviría de nada, pero si mata al líder supremo de la paz debe pagar por su osadía contra kaguya"

La escena cabía a yuki usando un kunai para asesinar al líder de la paz en un callejón solitario, el encapuchado solo mira al cielo mientras dice:

"falta poco para que este mundo podrido muera y nazca uno mejor uno gobernado por kaguya"

Fin flash back

Tatsumi y naruto han escuchado la historia del encapuchado ahora conocido como yuki el cual dice:

"como abran escuchado la podrida no es la capital sino la humanidad y el dominio de kaguya nos salvara a todos"

Naruto le responde:

"no seas tonto a kaguya no le importa la humanidad ella solo quiere el chakra y zetsu lo sabe si ella es liberada traerás el fin del mundo"

Yuki solo se rie mientras dice:

"jaja no tengo por qué escuchar a un ser tan podrido"

Tatsumi dice:

"no podemos razonar con el solo podemos vencerlo y detener a zetsu"

Naruto asiente con ello el y tatsumi intenta atacar entre los 2 a yuki el cual sin problemas esquiva y bloquea sus golpes para luego contraatacar con una lluvia de puñetazos, dándole una golpiza a naruto y tatsumi los cuales no pueden hacer nada, yuki solo se burla mientras se quita la capucha de su cabeza rebelando su apariencia de zetsu blanco:

"jaja no pueden vencerme los usuarios de teigu son demasiado débiles y sin tu chakra eres un debilucho"

Tatsumi poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo mientras dice:

"no puedo creer que yo era igual a ti"

"he?"

"negándose a escuchar razones y cumpliendo misiones terribles escudándose en decir que asemos lo correcto, ahora se lo equivocado que estuve"

"eso no importa después de todo el mundo será salvado por kaguya, con ella la humanidad será salvada"

"te equivocas no toda la humanidad está podrida, la oscuridad existe pero usando la fuerza no la eliminaras solo la aras mas grande, la muerte solo trae mas muerte"

Naruto apoya a tatsumi y comienza a hablar:

"tatsumi tiene razón no toda la gente esta podrida, existen buenas personas que están dispuestas a luchar por un mundo mejor si recurrir al asesinato, la esperanza existe tal vez no lo parezca pero mientras exista la oscuridad también existirá la luz"

Yuki poniendo una mueca de molestia dice:

"que saben unos niños del mundo?, yo viví la guerra misma en persona, vi lo peor de la humanidad en ambos continentes no existe la luz en este putrefacto mundo, ho estas en la oscuridad o mueres esa es la ley del mundo"

De repente y con una rápida velocidad yuki toma a tatsumi por el cuello mientras lo levanta para luego comenzar a golpearlo en el abdomen, los golpes son tan fuertes que tatsumi dentro de su armadura comienza a escupir sangre, la sangre brota de los orificios del yelmo, al finalizar yuki lo suelo dejándolo en el suelo mientras dice:

"los seres tan podridos como tu nunca lo entenderán la humanidad esta totalmente podrida por eso me alegre que el experimento de zetsu-sama me quitara esa humanidad llano estoy podrido y lo mejor será que gracias a mi el mundo entrara en una nueva era de paz dominada por kaguya, jajajajjajajajaja"

Mientras yuki se burla de tatsumi este se alega creyendo que a vencido, Naruto preocupado por tatsumi se arrastra alado de el mientras dice:

"tatsumi, TATSUMI, responde MALDITA SEA"

Naruto se lamenta poniendo su cabeza boca abajo rezando por tatsumi En ese momento naruto siente como toman su mano es tatsumi el cual le dice:

"naruto, este sujeto es demasiado fuerte para mi y sin tu chakra no podrás vencerlo, pero aún queda una esperanza, esa es incursio"

"¿incursio?"

"lo que te digo es que te pongas mi teigu con ello tendremos una esperanza de vencerlo hazlo"

Tatsumi desvanece su armadura incursio para convertirla nueva mente en una espada, cosa que yuki nota pero mas que preocuparse dice:

"sabes esta piedra evita el uso de chakra, como sabrás las teigus funcionan con chakra pero en esas condiciones aun si lograras usar la teigu tu poder seguiría siendo inferior al mío resígnate"

Naruto ignora el comentario de yuki y mira a tatsumi ofreciéndole su incursio y dice:

"aun si la posibilidad es 1% yo la aprovechare"

Dicho esto naruto toma la espada y grita:

"INCURSIO"

Una enorme luz aparece rodeando a naruto y la imagen del dragón incursio junto al kyubi aparece detrás de naruto, esto deja con la boca abierta a tatsumi y yuki este último dice:

"imposible no debería tener chakra para poder usar una teigu el chico apenas podía, pero el"

La luz envuelve a naruto, para después de unos segundos apagarse revelando a naruto usando la icursio de pie como si ninguno de los golpes que recibió lo hubieran dañado, yuki manteniendo la calma dice:

"eso no importa aun asi no p-"

Yuki es interrumpido por un poderoso puñetazo en su rostro que lo ase volar estrellándose con el techo y luego caer al piso, esto deja sin palabras a tatsumi quien piensa, se movio tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pude ver además esa fuerza naruto tu poder con incursio supera por completo a mi y bulat, yuki se pone de pie mientras dice:

"imposible esto no es posible"

Naruto a ganado un poder que supera por completo las expectativas de tatsumi y yuki que será lo que pasara aquí, por que naruto obtuvo tal poder?.


	15. Chapter 15

Akame ga kyubi final: los juegos de zetsu-parte-7: el poder

Sasuke, naruto, sakura, tatsumi, akeme y leone han entrado en el palacio para intentar detener a zetsu y la resurrección de kaguya, sakura y leone han derrotado ha ying, mientras sasuke y akame casi mueren en su lucha con yang pero son salvados por esdeath la cual derrota a yang, por otro lado naruto y atasumi luchan contra el encapuchado el cual revela su identidad como yuki un ex general del continente ninja, en un intento desesperado naruto se pone la incursio de tatsumi, queda media hora para la resurrección de kaguya.

En los pasillos del palacio cerca de las ventanas dorothea está caminando algo confundida tambaleándose y con espirales en lugar de ojos mientras dice:

"un señor hablo en mi cabeza, los muertos están resucitando y un ser divino esta a punto de ser liberado"

De repente se pone de rodillas y comienza a llorar mientras dice:

"awwwawww, ¿por que vine a este país?, awwwwawww"

Sin que dorothea se de cuenta detrás de ella esta syura el cual tiene una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras dice:

"parece que ya te rompiste"

Mientras tanto en la pelea de naruto

Yuki esta sorprendido mientras dice:

"no es posible que sea tan poderoso, no tiene sentido, apenas si debería ser capas de respirar como demonios hiso para ser tan-"

Yuki fue interrumpido por orto puñetazo que lo lanza contra una pared, yuki se recupera rápida mente y dice:

"sabes que no importa aun asi no podrás vencerme"

Yuki rápida mente intenta contraatacar pero para su sorpresa no puede tocar a su oponente, naruto se movía de manera tan increíble que ni un solo puñetazo era capaz de tocarlo.

De repente naruto responde con un poderoso puñetazo que ase que yuki se estrelle con el techo para luego caer y ser recibido por una poderosa patada que lo ase revotar por toda la habitación como si de una pelota se tratara.

Tatsumi lo mira todo sorprendido y dice:

"no pensé que se volvería tan fuerte"

El cuerpo de yuki se detiene cuando este se estrella contra el suelo, el sirviente de zetsu apenas puede moverse mientras dice:

"esto no es posible, este chico es un monstruo"

Pero su golpiza no termina aquí de repente naruto toma su pierna para luego levantarlo y azotarlo poderosa mente contra el suelo, no se detiene y repite la acción 5 veces mas, para la quinta el rostro de yuki esta cubierto completa mente de sangre, pero esto no acaba rápida mente naruto lo lanza contra la puerta de la habitación la cual se destroza con el choque, tatsumi mira esto y dice:

"que fue eso?, naruto nunca había sido tan cruel ¿Qué esta pasando?"

La débil voz de yuki suena como este dice:

"ase que asi es como voy a morir"

De repente naruto lo toma de cuello y lo levanta apretando su garganta, el dolor es tal que yuki escupe sangre la cual salpica el yelmo de incursio, tatsumi horrorizado por lo que be grita:

"NARUTO DETENTE TU NO ERES ASI"

Pero sus gritos caen en oídos sordos como este continua su tortura pero esta vez lanzando un poderoso puñetazo al abdomen de su víctima, esto no termina aquí como este continua su cruel castigo puñetazo tras puñetazo, pronto sus puños se llenan de sangre al igual que esta salpica las paredes, el piso y el techo.

Tatsumi mira horrorizado la escena, el uzumaki no se detiene y sigue golpeando el cuerpo de yuki, tatsumi con un gran esfuerzo se pode de pie y camina en dirección a naruto, cuando nuestro protagonista esta por darle mas puñetazos, su puño es detenido por tatsumi quien le dice:

"naruto es suficiente, ya ganaste no tienes que matarlo"

Naruto de repente golpea a tatsumi asiéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, tatsumi rápida mente dice:

"naruto ¿Qué te pasa?, este no eres tu"

De repente tatsumi toma por el cuello a tatsumi y lo levanta apretando su cuello, tatsumiesta siendo orcado y con el poco aire que tiene dice:

"gggg….na…ruto…rea..reacsiona…. ..no eres….tu"

En el interior de naruto kurama se da cuenta de la situación y grita desesperada mente:

"¿Qué estas asiendo naruto? Detente ¿o acaso pretendes matar a tatsumi?"

Tatsumi y kurama gritan al mismo tiempo:

"NARUTO/NARUTO"

El grito de ambos funciona y naruto rápida mente suelta a tatsumi, para luego quitarse la armadura incursio la cual vuelve a ser una espada, naruto en ese momento ayuda a tatsumi a ponerse de pie, tatsimu dice:

"naruto ¿eres tu de¨nuevo?"

Naruto lo mira y dice:

"si soy yo lamento lo ocurrido pero en el mismo momento en el que me puse tu teigu perdi el control, sentí todo ese poder y mi cuerpo simple mente se movió solo"

"aaghh"

La mirada de ambos chicos se sierne sobre yuki el cuel con sus ultimas fuerzas dice:

"felicidades han ganado, han derrotado al mas fuerte de los sirvientes de zetsu y el ultimo"

Naruto siguen mirando al tipo moribundo el cual dice:

"y como recompensa les daré un premio"

Con sus pocas energías yuki ase una pose de manos.

Mientras afuera de la capital

Cientos de luces se encienden, los edo tensei han sido liberados, por todos lados los pilares de luz se elevan con las almas de muertos regresan a donde pertenecen.

Sayo y ieyasu se elevan juntos mientras dicen:

"ieyasu, tatsumi lo logro libero nuestras almas"

"lose sayo, tatsumi eres increíble siempre te envidie por sayo"

Sayo se sonroja mientras ieyasu le dice:

"heeee, lo dije en voz alta"

En orto pilar están los wild hunt champ dice:

"no quiero volver al infierno"

Enshin dice:

"no por favor, ni siquiera pudimos vengarnos del pelinegro"

Por otro lado están volando bols y daidara, este ultimo dice:

"me justo estar aquí un tiempo mas"

Mientras bols mira a bajo encontrándose con madamas ni menos que con su esposa, bols le grita:

"QUERIDA DONDE ESTA CLERA"

La mujer le responde:

"NUESTRA HIJA BOLS ES HORA MAS FUERTE Y LUCHA POR PROTEGER A LA GENTE COMO TU BOLS"

Bols con lágrimas dice:

"lamento que no podre verlas mas"

Su esposa con lágrimas le responde:

"NO QUERIDO, ES VERDAD QUE TE EXTRAÑAREMOS, PERO NUNCA TE OLBIDAREMOS ADEMAS ESPERO ALGUNDIA PODDER VERTE DENUEVO EN EL CIELO"

"SI TE ESTARE ESPERANDO ATI MI AMADA ESPOSA Y A MI QUERIDA HIJA"

Mientras los night raid

Sheele se eleva en el cielo mientras dice:

"(suspiro), devuelta en el infierno"

Bulat dice:

"liver nos veremos solo espero que vallamos al mismo lugar, por cierto rock lee, ERES TODO UN HOMBRE"

Lee le responde:

"TU TAMBIEN BULAT-DONO"

"jajaja lee espero verte pronto eres realmente mi tipo"

Después de esto último bulat le giña un ojo a lee, el cual no entiende las palabras del muerto pero seryu si entendió y dice:

"no te acerques a mi lee-kun"

Mientras en otro lado

Makoto y budo ben el anterior emperador se alega volando, makoto dice:

"padre lo lamento por mi culpa nuestro país paso por terribles situaciones fui siego y me deje engañar, pero te prometo a ti y mi madre que haré todo lo posible por cambiar y crear un mejor futuro para nuestro pueblo"

El difunto emperador le responde:

"lo lamento makoto cargaste con una enorme carga, es mi culpa que te vieras en esta situación, pero he visto que has logrado manejarte bien, aprende hijo hasta los emperadores de ven saber reconocer cuando se equivocan y tu lo as echo bien estoy orgulloso"

Con lágrimas makoto responde:

"si"

"adiós makoto me reuniré con tu madre"

Por otro lado los 7 de elite también están liberados tsukushi dice:

"akame te damos las gracias por liberarnos"

Green dice:

"es un placer ser libres"

Najasho con una sonrisa dice:

"ogala pudiéramos quedarnos para el final pero no podemos, akame gana"

Las luces de los edo tensei liberados se esparcen por toda la capital, mientras naruto y tatsumi se dan cuenta de lo sucedido, naruto dice:

"por que?"

Yuki responde:

"es parte del juego, ustedes ganan y yo les doy un premio, este es su premio"

De repente a la habitación también llegan sakura, leone, akame y sasuke, akame nota a su antiguo maestro en el suelo mientras dice:

"siendo sincera meda rabio no ser yo quien te derrote"

Yuki le responde:

"yo también estoy decepcionado, me habría justado morir a manos de mi estudiante estrella, de todos mis discípulos akame eres la mejor"

Tatsumi dice:

"nadie te matara serás enserado y juzgado por tus crímenes como lo dicta la ley"

Yuki le responde:

"niño estúpido de verdad crees que viviré, ahora que fui derrotado el sello de zetsu-sama terminara el trabajo"

Todos menos sakura y leone se sorprenden, sasuke dice:

"sabias que zetsu te puso un sello que te mataría si llegabas a perder y aun asi lo apoyas"

"niño somos ninjas y por ello solo somos armas herramientas al servicio del mejor postor, yo solo soy un arma alos servicios de zetsu-sama al ser derrotado me convertí en un arma rota que nadie necesita y por ello solo puedo hacer una cosa morir"

Naruto enfurecido le grita:

"TU ACASO NO TIENES APRESIO POR LA VIDA"

Todos los presentes lo miran

"NO DUDASTE EN MATAR A TUS PROPIOS ALUPNOS NO DUDASTE EN MATAR INOSENTES NO TE IMPORTO QUE ZETSU TE QUITE TU PROPIA VIDA, QUE TAN POCO BALE LA VIDA PARA TI"

Yuki solo sonríe mientras dice:

"para mi la vida no es mas que una moneda y como tal se intercambia por algo, las vidas que seje incluso la mía solo son un negocio y a cambio de este pajo, podremos costearnos el nuevo mundo yo creo en zetsu-sama y en kaguya, se que ellos traerán la verdadera paz al mundo y por dicha acción no temo pagar la vida de quien sea ni dar mi propia vida"

Después de decir eso yuki deja de respirar, yuki ha muerto, sasuke avanza mientras dice:

"no tenemos tiempo de compadecernos de un psicópata, tal vez detuvimos el edo tenzei pero zetsu aun esta libre vamos"

Todos asiente y guntos nuestros 6 heroes se dirigen al trono del emperador donde zetsu los espera.

Mientras zetsu sentado en el trono dice:

"asi que vienen, que aburrido pensé que este juego dudaría mas"

De repente las puertas del trono se abran entrando nuestros héroes, leone dice:

"se acabó zetsu, tus seguidores están muertos y tu ejercito de muertos derrotado, esto ha terminado"

Zetsu se pone de pie del trono y dice:

"con cuerdo esto acabo, asi que síganme"

dice zetsu mientras camina en dirección al balcón del palacio sasuke dice:

"no se que planea si que manténganse alerta"

Nuestros héroes caminan siguiendo a zetsu al balcón, una vez hay se sorprenden de ver el cadáver del ministro en el suelo, zetsu dice:

"no se preocupen yo mismo me encargue de el"

En el centro del balcón hay una gigantesca lona que cubre un extraño objeto, naruto dice:

"basta de juegos zetsu, ahora detén ese pilar de chakra que perfora el cielo"

Zetsu sonríe mientras le responde:

"antes de eso, tatsumi mi querida hija najenda te prometió que después de derrotar a la capital salvaría a tu pueblo no, sería malo de parte de mi hija que no cumpla su promesa por eso yo como su padre la cumpliré por ella"

De repente zetsu retira la lona del centro rebelando un enrome cañón, todos se sorprenden mientras zetsu saca un control de su bolsillo el cual tiene una palanca y un botón zetsu dice:

"si no mal recuerdo tu pueblo esta por el norte no"

Zetsu mueve la palanca y el enorme cañón se mueve apuntando al norte, tatsumi dice:

"en esa dirección está mi pueblo"

Zetsu le responde:

"exacto salvare a tu pueblo de morir de hambre, les daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor"

Tatsumi dice:

"NO DETENTE"

Naruto, sasuke, akame, leone y tatsumi corren intentado detener a zetsu, pero es demasiado tarde el presiona el botón, de repente del cañón un enorme disparo de chakra sale disparado el cual sale a toda velocidad por el cielo, sasuke piensa:

Ese disparo es el mismo que en el bosque cuando intento derribar mi Susano, si leíste las anteriores temporadas ya sabrás, de repente el disparo de chakra choca a lo legos provocando una enorme explosión, todos miran la enorme explosión a lo legos, tatsumi derrama lágrimas mientras zetsu dice:

"promesa cumplida salve a tu pueblo de una muerte lenta tatsumi, jajajaja"

De repente y para sorpresa de todos el cadáver del ministro se pone de pie y apuñala en el cuello a zetsu, el ministro honest dice:

"jajaja, te engañe pensaste que me avías matado"

El pueblo de tatsumi destruido por zetsu y el ministro esta vivo y apuñalo a zetsu que esta pasando descúbranlo muy pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

Akame ga kyubi final: 16-crónicas del pasado-los hijos de zetsu

Leone, tatsumi, akame, sakura, naruto y sasuke han logrado derrotar a los seguidores de zetsu este último en un acto de total crueldad destruye el pueblo de tatsumi, pero todos se sorprenden cuando el ministro resulta estar vivo y apuñala a zetsu en el cuello, a donde nos llevara esto faltan 10 minutos para la resurrección de kaguya.

Nos encontramos en la misma escena donde nos quedamos con el ministro apuñalando en el cuello a zetsu, leone dice:

"el ministro no esta muerto?"

Sasuke dice:

"ese tipo es difícil de matar"

Zetsu sorprendido dice:

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

Honest contesta sonriendo:

"yo practique el arte marcial del puño imperial, gracias a ello logre convertir mi cuerpo en una máquina de sobrevivencia increíble como sabes la única forma de matarme es destruir mi corazón o cortándome la cabeza, fingí estar murto para poder apuñalarte padre"

De repente el rostro lleno de sorpresa de zetsu es cambiado por una sonrisa, zetsu dice:

"jajaja, mi hijo as aprendido bien o mejor dicho has olvidado un detalle importante, soy inmortal"

El ministro se sorprende al notar que a pesar de apuñalarlo en el cuello, ni una sola gota de sangre sale cosa rara ya que al apuñalar un cuello debería salir disparada la sangre, zetsu continua:

"te enseñe que debías conocer bien a tus objetivos, debo admitir que me sorprende que practicaras el puño imperial, estando tan gordo nadie lo sospecharía, pero no hiciste bien tu tarea si me hubieras investigado mejor sabrías que esto no podría matarme"

Honest retrocede mientras dice:

"pensé que conocía bien a mi padre pero me equivoque"

"al igual que tu hermana"

"aun recuerdo ese día, en el que te conocí"

"ho, hijo mío te pondrás nostálgico"

Flash back

Hace bastante tiempo en los barrios más pobres de la capital

Se puede ver en las calles a un niño desnutrido, descalzo de cabello blanco usando un costal como única ropa, este niño esta corriendo por las calles mientras sostiene una bolsa llena de fruta, de repente un grupo de 3 hombres lo persiguen mientras uno dice:

"maldito niño ladrón se robó la comida de mi puesto"

"atrápenlo es la 5 ves esta semana"

El niño corre lo mas rápido que puede pero para su mala suerte este termina tropezando con una piedra estrellándose en el suelo, lo peor de todo fue que el grupo de 3 hombres lo alcanzo:

"maldito niño, si no tienes dinero no tienes derecho a comer"

"como odio a la gente como el, miserables pobretones"

"devuélvenos las cosas y te prometo que será lo menos doloroso"

El niño no responde aferrándose aun mas a la bolsa:

"bueno tu lo quisiste"

Entre los tres hombres sin piedad empiezan a golpear a aquel niño, después de unos minutos los hombres se retiran con la bolsa llena de frutas, dejando aun pobre niño golpeado y moribundo en el suelo.

Horas después el niño el cual cojea de una pierna por culpa de la golpiza llega a un callejón lleno de vagabundos muertos de hambre viviendo en cajas de cartón, aquel niño entra en una de las cajas la cual esta tapada por una tela, dentro de la caja descansaba una moribunda y desnutrida mujer:

"honest, que te paso de nuevo fuiste a robar"

El niño saca del interior de su ropa una manzana y dice:

"mama conseguí esta manzana para ti"

"es muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptarla tu cómela hijo"

"pero mama tu estado empeora debes comer algo"

De repente la tela del cartón es arrancada por un vagabundo el cual tiene un cuchillo el vagabundo dice:

"esa es una muy deliciosa manzana niño dámela"

Honats se aferra a la manzana y dice:

"no es para mi madre se esta muriendo de hambre"

"eso que me importa, tengo hambre no he comido en días si no me la das te matare a ti y a tu madre"

"¿matarías a un niño y su madre moribunda por una manzana?"

"que me importa, este lugar esta podrido si yo no te mato el hambre lo ara, dame la manzana"

De repente la madre dice:

"dásela honets no tiene caso"

"pero mama"

"no importa solo es una manzana"

Pero antes de que el niño haga algo, el vago se lanza con su cuchillo en contra del niño, pero rápida mente y para sorpresa de todos la madre se pone de pie y recibe la puñalada por su hijo honest rápida mente corre a su madre, pero es golpeado por el vagabundo el cual le quita la manzana y sale corriendo del lugar, honest se recupera y be como su madre se desangra por culpa del cuchillo:

"mama, no te preocupes buscare un doctor"

La madre solo mira a su hijo y dice:

"estoy tan feliz de que estés bien"

"no hables buscaremos un doctor"

Rápida mente honest carga con su madre en su espalda, para empeorar las cosas de repente comienza a llover, en la lluvia y con su madre en su espalda aquel niño logra llegar a un lugar lleno de gente y grita:

"POR FAVOR ALLUDA MI MADRE ESTA MUY MAL"

Les personas lo miran pero ninguna actúa, lo único que el niño oye son murmullos:

"oye mira es uno de esos de los barrios pobres que asen aquí"

"no le hagas caso debe ser un truco para estafar"

"mira ese niño"

"no tele acerques"

La gante se alegaba del niño, honest en desesperación miro donde pudiera y vio un doctor al cual corrió:

"doctor ayude a mi madre"

El doctor mira al niño con una sonrisa y dice:

"no te preocupes me puedes decir tienes dinero"

"no, pero pro-"

El niño es interrumpido por una bofetada del hombre el cual dice:

"quien crees que soy?, no doy trabajos de caridad si no tienes dinero no hay salud"

De repente 2 soldados llegan uno dice:

"disculpa niño pero estas molestando a la gente debes retirarte"

"pero mi madre"

"no escuchas a la gente no le importa las ratas como tu, lárgate o usaremos la fuerza y llévate ese cadáver con tigo"

El niño suplica:

"por favor se los ruego mi madre"

De repente el niño recibe una patada por parte de uno de los guardias el cual dice:

"callate y lárgate de aquí"

Unos minutos después aquellos 2 guardias lanzan al niño y su madre muerta devuelta a los barrios pobres, en el suelo tirado aquel niño llora en la lluvia mientras se dice:

"malditos todos, malditos sean todos, juro que algún día yo honest me vengare de todos en este asqueroso país"

De repente las gotas de la lluvia degan de tocar su cuerpo, honest curioso levanta la cabeza encontrándose con un hombre sosteniendo un paraguas sobre él, aquel hombre die:

"te escuche niño, que me dirias si yo te pudiera dar ese poder el poder de vengarte de todos en este pais"

"dime que tengo que hacer?"

"jaja, bien dicho"

Desde ese día aquel niño honest se convirtió en el hijo de zetsu, zetsu crio al niño le enseño de todo y como debería hacerlo, con el tiempo el niño creció y los planes de zetsu con el.

Varios años después en una carreta en medio de la plaza en su interior se encuentra zetsu el cual esta charlando con yuki:

"zetsu-sama, el actual emperador ya noes tan manejable como los anteriores podría arruinar el plan"

"lo se, cada ves la descendencia del clon de gladius es mas lista, usare a honest, pero necesitare a otro, el opuesto a honest"

De repente mirando por la ventana zetsu se da cuenta de una niña de cabello blanco la cual esta peleando con dos soldados, zetsu se sorprende de ver como aquella niña logra ser un problemas para los 2 soldados:

"detén la carreta"

Una bes que la carreta se detuvo zetsu salió y dice:

"oigan ustedes 2,que asen"

Los soldados rápida mente se ponen en rectos mientras logran someter a la niña y uno dice:

"señor esta niña fe atrapada golpeando aun un noble asi que la detuvimos"

Zetsu mira a la niña y dice:

"eso es cierto golpeaste a un noble?"

La niña lo mira con una mirada retadora aunque estaba sometida su mirada decía que no se rendiría, la niña le escupe en el rostro uno de los soldados dice:

"maldita mocosa como te atreves"

El soldado esta por golpearla pero zetsu lo detiene y le dice a la niña:

"¿Por qué golpeaste a aquel noble?"

La niña lo mira y responde:

"el golpeo a otros niño mas pobres y se aprovechó de sus familias"

"ya veo"

De repente un hombre con ropa muy elegante y con su nariz sangrando dice:

"ella miente no tiene pruebas"

"supongo que tu eres ese noble"

"esa mocosa me golpeo y debe pagar por ello exijo justicia"

"bien haremos justicia, soldados arresten a este hombre"

"que?"

Los soldados obedecen y arrestan a aquel hombre uno de los soldados pregunta:

"¿y la niña?"

"yo me ocupare de ella"

Los soldados se retiran con el hombre arrestado, zetsu mira a la niña ponerse de pie y le dice:

"¿y tus padres?"

"no tengo, crecí en un orfanatorio"

"ya veo, dime ¿por que no lo denúnciate envés de ir a golpearlo"

"denunciarlo?, ese tipo no podría pisar la cárcel además lo que hiso no se solusiona solo con la cárcel el debe pagar no es mas que un asqueroso ser podrido"

"no buscabas solo golpearlo sino que intentabas matarlo no"

La niña solo lo mira y dice:

"¿eso seria malo?"

"para nada, dime como te llamas?

"no tengo nombre todos me dicen pelo blanco"

"ho entonces no te importa que te de uno"

"he?"

"y si te llamo najenda"

"najenda? me gusta como suena, y tu señor"

"no se te diré mi nombre después"

"después?"

Zetsu se retira en su carreta, dentro de la carreta yuki dice:

"estas seguro el varon Ford era un muy buen contribuyente a la oscuridad de la capital"

"eso no importa encontré lo que nenecito"

Tiempo después najenda llegaba a su orfanatorio en el cual es recibida por una monga la cual dice:

"pelo blanco tengo buenas noticias"

"hermana ya no soy pelo blanco ahora me llamo najenda"

"enserio, entonces najenda tengo buenas noticias, alguien te adopto"

"enserio"

Dice emocionada najenda, la monga dice:

"si el vendrá en unos minutos después de arreglar unos compromisos"

De repente al edificio entra otra persona, la monga dice:

"ho bienvenido al orfanato-"

La monga de repente recibe un disparo en la frente cayendo muerta, najenda en shock voltea la mirada viendo como aquel hombre sostiene un arma de fuego (nota: aun que es una serie medieval existen las pistolas no lo digo yo lo dice el manga), aquel hombre dice:

"tu niña eres mi encargo"

"yo soy tu objetivo, entonces por que a la hermana?"

"no debe haber testigos"

"¿Por qué?"

"recuerdas a ese noble que golpeaste, el esta molesto y me contrato para eliminarte"

De repente el arma apunta al rostro de la niña, el asesino dice:

"hasta luego pequeña"

Pero de repente una espada corta el brazo del asesino, el asesino libera un horrible alarido de dolor:

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

El responsable era zetsu, esto no termina aquí como zetsu también golpea la rodilla del asesino con el mango de la espada rompiéndola, najenda rápida mente dice:

"tu eres el hombre de esta tarde"

"te encuentras bien najenda"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Zetsu se pone de rodillas y dice:

"vine por mi nueva hija"

"he?"

Zetsu saca de su bolsillo un papel el cual es el certificado de adopción:

"desde ahora eres mi nueva hija puedes llamarme papa"

Najenda tiene lágrimas de felicidad al conocer a su nuevo padre, mientras alado el asesino se arrastra en un charco de sangre mientras dice:

"eso no era parte del trato, maldito encapuchado"

Zetsu dice:

"sabes hija mía creo que alguien debe acabar con él y ese alguien serás tu"

Najenda sorprendida dice:

"que?"

"tu querías matar a aquel noble no entonces mátalo a el, trabaja para esa basura el también es basura mato a esa monga y no temió matar a esa monga"

Najenda piensa, es cierto este tipo es basura mato a la hermana y trato de matarme si no lo mato podría matar a algien mas debo aserlo, zetsu le da su espada a najenda la cual la toma y camina alcanzando a aquel hombre arrastrándose en el suelo, sin mas najenda apuñala a a auqel hombre el cual suplica:

"por favor no"

Pero la niña ignora sus suplicas y sigue apuñalando hasta que aquel hombre deja de moverse, las manos de la niña están manchadas de sangre como su padre adoptivo dice:

"hiciste lo correcto la basura se tira a la basura, nunca tengas piedad y mata a lo podrido"

Zetsu abrasa a su hija mientras una tétrica sonrisa se marca en su rostro, lo que najenda no sabía es que aquel hombre no fue contratado por el nobel que golpeo sino que fue contratado por yuki todo era un plan de zetsu, para que su nueva marioneta supiera arrebatar vidas.

Varios años después zetsu puso en marcha su nuevo plan.

A ser que honest mate al emperador y su esposa para luego manipular a su hijo

El ministro quitaría la cortina que oculta la oscuridad de la capital y la gente lo vería a el como el enemigo a vencer

Manipula a najenda para crear un grupo de rebeldes que iniciarían una guerra en contra del ministro

Todas las matanzas por fin lograrían acumular el suficiente chakra para liberar a su madre

Tras años su plan funciono y dio inicio a la guerra de los revolucionarios y la capital la cual se cobró la vida de muchas personas, sus 2 hijos sin saberlo habían sido manipulados.

Fin del flash back

Volvemos al presente donde la situación era la que conocemos, honest dice:

"nunca confié en ti por eso mantuve en secreto mi entrenamiento del puño imperial"

"eso duele no confiar en tu padre, honest eres un mal hijo tu y najenda son unos mal agradecidos"

"asi que najenda era mi hermana, ahora lo entiendo toda esta guerra la planeaste tu, nos adoptaste a los 2 para que nos matáramos entre hermanos"

"ahora se lo que siente mi madre al tener a 2 hijos tan mal agradecidos acaso las reencarnaciones de mis nietos me derrotaran y sellaran en otra dimensión"

Sauke enojado dice:

"ya basta zetsu esto acaba aquí y ahora"

Tatsumi aun con lagrimas dice:

"si tu maldito debes pagar por tus crímenes y aun que me duela lo ares según lo dicta la ley"

De repente un enorme terremoto sacude la tierra, zetsu se ríe mientras dice:

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, es mi madre ya despertó"

De repente el enorme pilar de chakra que perfora el cielo es absorbido por un enorme agujero negro, el terremoto no se detiene, akame dice:

"la capital entera esta temblando"

Naruto dice:

"no, lo puedo sentir el continente entero tiembla"

Lo dicho por naruto dice es cierto el terremoto se siente por todo el continente, los demás países están en caos.

Imperio del norte

Los edificios se caen

en el pais occidental

el piso se abre

en el pais de sur

"que esta pasando?"

"corran"

En el pais del oriente

El caos reina

Devuelta en la capital

Todos se cubren de los estragos del terremoto entre ellos kakashi que esta junto a najenda dice:

"maldición maldito zetsu"

De repente nejenda mira al cielo y dice:

"kakashi mira eso"

Kakashi ase caso y se sorprende

Mientras en el palacio nuestros héroes miran al sielo completa mente aterrados, del agujero negro sale ni mas ni menos que el juubi.

Un ser aterrador entra a la capital el despertar de kaguya a empezado.


	17. Chapter 17

Akame ga kyubi final-17-el despertar de la diosa

Akame, tatsumi, leone, sakura, sasuke y naruto an derrotado a los sirvientes de zetsu y detenido el edo tensei, pero en un acto de crueldad zetsu destruye el pueblo de tatsumi para sorpresa de todos el ministro sigue vivo, pero justo en ese momento el juubi ase acto de aparición la resurrección de kaguya a comenzado.

Todos los soldados y civiles miran al cielo al enorme monstruo que ruge feroz mente:

"que es esa cosa?"

"es un monstruo"

"que asemos?"

"cálmense"

Lee total mente aterrado dice:

"no hay duda ese es…..el juubi"

seryu dice:

"acaso ese monstruo es kaguya?"

En otor lado con wave, kurome y run, wave dice:

"¿que demonios es ese monstruo?"

Kurome mira con miedo el cielo:

"no lo se pero me aterra, tengo miedo"

Run dice:

"supongo que ese debe ser la famosa kaguya"

Mientras en otro lado aria, Chelsea, air y luna miran aterrados el cielo Chelsea dice:

"maldita sea, esa cosa es kaguya?"

De regreso en el palacio nuestros héroes están muy preocupados, zetsu se rie:

"jajajajajajajajajajaja, mi madre kaguya muy pronto estará libre de nuevo"

Honest dice:

"¿Qué es esa cosa en el cielo?"

"no seas grosero hijo después de todo ella es tu abuela, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

Sasuke rápida mente intenta atacar a zetsu pero este ágil mente esquiva su espada, sasuke dice:

"maldito no eres nada débil"

"y tu estas muy debilitado tu pelea con esdeath, tatsumi dragon y ying te debilitaron bastante estas total mente agotado, tanto que no tuve problemas en apuñalarte"

Lo que zetsu digo era correcto sasuke tiene un puñal enterrado en su vientre, sasuke cae al suelo sakura grita:

"SASUKE-KUN"

De repente leone y akame atacan al mismo tiempo a zetsu, pero para sorpresa de ambas zetsu logra esquivar y bloquear todos sus ataques, zetsu dice:

"no tengo tiempo para jugar tengo que prepara un regalo para mi madre"

De repente zetsu logra burlarlas a ambas, pero de repente el poderoso puño de sakura está por golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa zetsu lo esquiva, sakura no se rinde y sigue lanzando puñetazos, tatsumi la ayuda y se lanza contra zetsu, pero para su sorpresa y con un rápido he inteligente movimiento zetsu esquiva el puño de sakura y provoca que este golpe a tatsimu, es cual sale disparado contra una pared sakuira dice:

"ha losiento"

De repente zetsu aprovecha y con una rápida patada deriva ha sakura para luego apuñalarla en la pierna, loene y akame rápida mente atacan al mismo tiempo, pero zetsu ase una pose de manos y dice:

"elemento madera: justsu ataduras de madera"

De repente las manos de zetsu se convierten en raíces que atrapan a lene y akame, zetsu rápida mente deja a las asesinas sometidas y corre de repente y a una validad increíble naruto lo toma del cuello y dice:

"sasuke esta agotado y sakura es muy lenta, pero yo no estoy agotado"

De repente naruto estrella a zetsu contra el suelo y dice:

"esto se acabó zetsu, te sellaremos y regresaremos a kaguya a su dimensión"

"eso crees, ten cuidado"

"He?"

Deprende sakura grita:

"NARUTO EL JUUBI"

Naruto mira al juubi y se da cuenta que el juubi a disparado una bijuudama zetsu dice:

"si no haces algo todos aquí morirán"

Naruto rápida mente suelta a zetsu, activa su modo rikudou y vuela en dirección a la bijuudama usando una gudoudama, la explosión es ta poderosa que la montable mente naruto es atrapado dentro de ella, la explosión envuelve el cielo entero de la capital y mas, naruto sale de la explosión lastimado y cayendo en poicada contra el palacio, el choque provoca que partes del palacio se empiezan a derrumbar.

Con makoto y budo

Budo mira como partes del palacio se caen y con lágrimas dice:

"el palacio noooooooooo"

Devuelta con nuestros héroes el balcón donde todos se encontraba se empezaba a derrumbar, sakura se a curado su pierna y le grita a tatsumi:

"TATSUMI TU SACA A SASUKE-KUN YO ME ENCARGO DE LEONE Y AKAME"

Tatasumi asiente y este rápida mente recoge a sasuke, sakura toma a leone y akame, mientras zetsu aprovecha y escapa, pero no solo como honest va tras él, sakura y tatsumi se ponen salvo en en la sala del trono la cual media sala a sido destrozada, rápida mente sakura libera a lone y akame de las raises y se pone a curar a sasuke, tatsumi dice:

"¿y naruto?"

Sakura le responde:

"el estará bien es un chico rudo"

Sasuke dice:

"abra que ir tras zetsu, rápido no sabemos a qué se refiere con un regalo"

Sakura dice:

"no te esfuerces espera un poco para recuperarte y ustedes también las batallas los dejaron exhaustos y si vamos tras zetsu en este estado no podremos detenerlo"

Akame dice:

"no naruto el no está cansado el todavía puede pelear"

Leone responde:

"entonces todo depende de el"

Mientras naruto sale de un montón de piedras y dice:

"maldición kurama como esta el daño"

"lamento decirte que no podrás usar el poder del rikudou por un tiempo"

"eso no importa con tu poder bastara solo debo encontrar a zetsu"

Naruto activa su modo sennin y busca a zetsu, naruto lo encuentra y rápida mente entra en modo kyubi y sale tras zetsu.

Mientras zetsu a logrado llegar a su objetivo el al masen de teigus, zetsu dice:

"si debo apresurarme"

"si debo matarte"

Zetsu se voltea y es sorprendido por un chorro de asido contra su rostro, se trata del ministro el cual sostiene una botella la cual contenía el asido, zetsu dice:

"maldito hijo mío como te atreves a lanzarle asido al rostro de tu padre"

"eso no me importa aun que seas mi padre tu morirás aquí pero antes me dirás, ¿Dónde esta la teigu mas poderosa de todas?"

Zetsu dice sorprendido:

"fue destruida no, tu marioneta makoto no supo usarla bien"

"no me mientas, se que esa cosa no era la mas poderosa lo se por que te estuve espiando, y me entere que existe una teigu tan poderosa que ningún poder en este mundo es capas de igualarla, además el que te escaparas aquí al almacén de teigus significa que es real"

"maldito hijo mio, asi que lo descubriste"

"si a la teigu día del juicio: Apocalipsis"

De repente y para sorpresa de honest, zetsu deja de taparse la cara y dice:

"hijo idiota esa teigu no es para ti ni siquiera para mi"

De repente zetsu se arranca la piel quemada de su rostro, revelando su verdadera apariencia su piel completa mente negra, sus boca que parece derretirse y sus amarillos ojos con espiral, zetsu dice:

"día del juicio: Apocalipsis, es el regalo de tu abuela"

"ese monstruo que esta en el cielo"

De repente destrozando una pared entra naruto en su modo kyubi, zetsu dice:

"maldita sea un invitado no deseado"

Naruto mira zetsu y dice:

"asi que muestras tu verdadera cara zetsu"

"si, supongo"

"esto acaba aquí, serás sellado"

"no lo creo"

De repente zetsu lanza una bomba de humo el cual naruto dispersa rápida mente, una ves que el humo se fue todo el lugar se lleno de clones de zetsu, honest dice:

"se clono"

Naruto dice:

"maldición es muy bueno todos tienen exactamente la misma cantidad de chakra será difisil saber cual es el verdadero, uno de lo clones dice:

"y si lo asemos mas interesante"

De repente los clones se asen con todas la teigus del almacén, cada clon con una teigu distinta, naruto dice:

"esto no será fácil"

Sin que el ministro o naruto se dieran cuanta el verdadero zetsu se escapó en una entrada secreta en el suelo, zetsu piensa, bien con ello ganare tiempo cree clones con niveles de chakra muy altos y mis niveles son muy bajos tanto que incluso naruto tendrá problemas para sentirlos, naruto y el ministro batallan con los clones en el almacén, mientras zetsu se escapa en un pasadizo secreto vagando un largo camino lleno de escalera, zetsu sigue así hasta lograr llegar a su destino, justa mente enfrente de el está una puerta la cual abre dentro se encuentra lo que parece ser un ataúd:

"aquí esta apocalipsis"

Rápida mente zetsu se pone el ataúd en su espalda abre otra entrada secreta en la pared y se retira, camina un largo pasadizo para luego lograr llegar a su destino justa mente en los jardines del palacio zetsu dice:

"yo diseñe este lugar se todo sobre el incluso sus entradas secretas"

Zetsu mira al cielo al juubi y dice:

"madre tengo tu regalo solo espera"

de repente una gigantesca explosión cae detrás de el, zetsu se voltea mirando a naruto y honest, pero esto no acaba aquí como otro explosión se genera enfrente de le se trata de sakura, sasuke, leone, akame y tatsumi, naruto dice:

"se acabó zetsu, estas rodeado"

Zetsu los mira a todos y dice:

"debo admitir que me encontraron antes de lo planeado pero es tarde"

De repente zetsu usa lo ultimo que le queda de chakra y con una enorme fuerza lanza el ataúd de su espalda en dirección al juubi, naruto y sasuke saltan tan alto como pueden pero lamentable mente no logran atrapar el ataúd el cual se eleva en el cielo en dirección al juubi, el cual nota el objeto y abre su boca tragándose el ataúd, naruto, sasuke, sakura, leone, akame, tatusmi y honets dicen todos al mismo tiempo:

"se tragó el ataúd"

Zetsu dice:

"no, se trago a apocalipsis"

De repente un chakra maligno de color negro empieza a envolver al juubi, en unos segundos el juubi es enserado en una esfera negra de chakra, el agujero negro gigante desaparece, dejando solo la esfera gigante de chakra negro, akame dice:

"que esta pasando"

Zetsu responde:

"es mi madre kaguya en su forma completa y mucho mas poderosa que antes"

De repente la esfera reduce su tamaño asta quedar solo un punto negro en el cielo, de repente una liberasion masiva de energía se produce una tan grande que naruto y sasuke están temblando del miedo, no son los únicos en toda la capital, kakashi, lee, shikamaru, sai y sakura todos los ninjas tiemblan de miedo, shikamaru dice:

"nunca e sentodo algo asi en toda mi vida"

Kakshi dice:

"esto es de verdad mil veces mas poderoso que antes"

de repente aquel punto negro empieza a tomar forma, el punto se moldea a si mismo asta transformase en kaguya, pero era diferente esta kaguya, no tenía su túnica puesta sino que en su ligar tenía una armadura negra algo sexi (usen su imaginación guiño guiño), kaguya se da cuenta de su armadura y la observa por unos momentos para luego mirar a su alrededor ella dice:

"este lugar no lo conozco, no es el continente ninja, siento muy poco chakra aqui"

Kaguya mira sus manos y dice:

"me siento mucho mas fuerte que antes, veamos"

Kaguya alza su dedo al cielo y de repente este se empieza a cambiar su color a azul a rojo, el cielo se vuelve rojo, pero esto no solo ocurre en la capital el cielo en todo el mundo se ha vuelto rojo.

en Kumogakure

el raikaghe acompañado de killer bee miran el cielo nocturno volverse rojo.

En Iwagakure

El Tsuchikage mira preocupado el nuevo cielo rojo

En Kirigakure

La Mizukage mira aterrada el cielo

En Sunagakure

El kazekage gaara mira justo a kankuro como la noche se volvió roja, kankuro dice:

"gaara"

"lo se yo también puedo sentir este enorme poder"

De regreso a la capital

Todos los soldados y civiles miran su nuevo cielo rojo, los jaegers están igual de sorprendidos, de repente run dice:

"esto es igual"

Wave le dice:

"run?"

"no lo ven, es como digo que sucedería el líder de la paz, el cielo se teñiría de rojo, la capital en ruinas y repletas de cadáveres, lo peor de todo un demonio de negro desenreda del cielo rojo"

Lo que run dijo era cierto la profecía del líder de la paz se cumplió, ahora mismo en el cielo el demonio mismo kaguya a despertado.

Mientras kaguya en el cielo mira abajo de ella a todos los humanos, ante su mente todos ahora no son mas que insectos, kaguya se da cuenta de una presencia en específico se da cuenta de naruto y sasuke, los ninjas se dan cuenta y gritan:

"tatsumi, sakura"

"akame, leone"

"corran/corran"

De repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos kaguya aparece tomando por el cuello a ambos ninjas, para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo, sakura rápida mente se lanza contra kaguya, pero para su sorpresa esta sale volando estrellándose con una pared que destroza con el choque, sakura dice:

"no puede ser, me golpeo con la mirada"

Los night raid miran sorpendidos a la toda poderosa kaguya quien derroto a los ninjas más fuertes en cuestión de segundos y sin ningún esfuerzo.

Kaguya ha despertado y en cuestión de segundos esto es increíble podrán nuestros héroes detener a tal monstruo.


	18. Chapter 18

Akame ga kyubi final-18-la toda poderosa kaguya

Zetsu a logrado despertar a su madre la cual en cuestión de segundos derroto a los 3 ninjas mas fuertes del lugar, en este momento kaguya se pone de pie dejando en el suelo a un inconsciente sasuke y naruto, una sakura apenas consiente lucha por poder ponerse de pie, tatsumi, akame y leone están en shock mientras zetsu dice:

"madre mia as vuelto"

Kaguya se voltea encontrando a su hijo zetsu.

"zetsu, pero tu estas aquí?"

De repente del brazo de kaguya sale una baba negra la cual se derrama en el suelo para luego tomar forma de un ser negro el cual dice:

"no madre este es mi otro yo"

Ambos zetsus se acercan para luego fusionarse en un solo zetsu el cual dice:

"ahora estoy completo"

"asi que un clon eso explica todo"

"es un plan b en caso de fallos y me alegro de haberlo echo"

Kaguya mira a los asesinos y dice:

"estos humanos tienen muy poco chakra, ellos no descienden de mi"

"ellos son otra rasa de humanos con muy poco chakra casi nulo"

"no son mas que insectos"

"exacto madre, creo que es hora de hacer el tsukuyomi infinito"

"no será necesario"

"he?"

"no estabas recreare este mundo desde cero"

Kaguya mira a tatsumi, akame y leone y dice:

"humanos por milenos los he perdonado dándoles la oportunidad de unirse a mi pero ustedes siempre rechazan mi amor, incluso mis 2 hijos se pusieron en mi contra por culpa de ustedes, esta ves lo destruiré todo y lo recreare todo"

De repente naruto y sasuke atacan al mismo tiempo a kaguya, la cual detiene sus ataques con un solo dedo, kaguya dice:

"primero me encargare de este par de molestos mosquitos"

Kaguya de repente lanza a los 2 ninjas los cuales destrozan barias paredes como si de 2 balas fueran asta salir disparados del palacio y estrellarse contra un edificio el cual se cae con el choque naruto y sasuke apeas se ponen de pie y kaguya esta a uno metro de distancia de ellos y dice:

"les daré tiempo de atacar con todo quiero probar mis nuevos poderes"

Naruti dice:

"sasuke ya puedes usar tu sien"

Sasuke responde:

"si gracias a sakura estoy mejor y tu"

"kurama puedo?"

Kurama responde:

"si ya puedes volver a usar tu rikudou"

"bien sasuke vamos"

De repente naruto y sasuke elevan su poder, naruto entra en su modo rikudou y sasuke usa su rinnegan al 100%, ambos rivales atacan a kaguya al mismo tiempo, pero para desgracia de los 2 kaguya reacciona de manera increíble esquivando y bloqueando todos los ataques.

Mientras en los jardines del palacio

Zetsu dice:

"bien mientras mama se encarga de ellos, yo me are cargo de otros problemas"

Zetsu voltea viendo a honest, el ministro lo mira y dice:

"creo que es hora de resolver esto"

Zetsu responde:

"de padre a hijo"

Zetsu y honest se miran el uno al otro, mientas los ex asesino corre a auxiliar a sakura, sakura dice:

"lo mejor será Salir de aquí, debemos ayudar a sasuke y naruto"

Leone dice:

"creo que lo mejor será dejárselo a ellos, nosotros a estas alturas solo seriamos un estorbo"

"pero"

Akame le dice:

"leone tiene razón tu viste lo que te hiso te derroto de una mirada, solo les estorbaríamos si nos metemos"

Entre leone y akame ayudan aponerse de pie a sakura, la cual piensa, tiene razón solo seriamos un estorbo me enfurece no poder hacer nada, nuestros héroes proceden a salir del palacio, mientras zetsu y honest se miran entre ellos y da inicio su pelea.

Honest lanza varios puñetazos, pero zetsu los esquiva todo pera luego contraatacar, pero honest increíble mente los esquiva todos:

"claro no será fácil después de todo eres un usuario del puño imperial"

"tu tampoco lo ases mal"

De repente ambos inician un intercambio de golpes, el cual ninguno acierta, tano zetsu como honest bloquean y esquivan sus golpes con una increíble precisión, honest de repente lanza una poderosa patada la cual zetsu bloquea para luego contraatacar con un poderoso puñetazo pero para su sorpresa honest le aplica una llave y atrapa su brazo:

"veamos como se rompen tus huesos"

El ministro ejerce presión pero se sorprende de ver que el brazo de zetsu no se rompe, zetsu dice:

"lo lamento hijo yo no tengo huesos"

De repente y con una enorme flexibilidad zetsu se salva del agarre, para luego estirar sus dedos como si de látigos se trataran y con ellos envuelve los 2 brazos y piernas del ministro, para luego levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo, luego repite lo mismo pero esta vez lo azota contra una pared, zetsu estaba por hacerlo de nuevo pero de repente siente un dolor punzante que lo ase soltar a honest, zetsu dice:

"claro lo olvide, al saber el arte marcial del piño imperial puedes controlar todo tu cuerpo a placer lo cual le permite a los usuario transformar los pelos de su cuerpo en peligrosas ajugas"

Efectiva mente honest transformo todos su pelos en agujas, honest dice:

"también convierte nuestras uñas en peligrosas navajas"

De repente honest corre a zestsu lanzando un poderoso puñetazo, zetsu reacciona y usa su brazo para bloquear el golpe, pero esta fue una finta honest usa el puño imperial para convertir sus uñar en navajas y cortarle su brazo a zetsu, zetsu se sorprende pero rápida mente se recupera y salta tomando distancia de honest, el ministro toma el brazo cortado de zetsu y dice:

"creo que esto es tuyo"

Y se lo lanza a zetsu en forma de burla, pero zetsu lo atrapa y para sorpresa de honest selo vuelve a poner, zetsu dice:

"te subestime hijo, que clase de padre soy subestimando a mis hijos"

"eso no importa te derrotare aquí y ahora padre"

"jaja, no hijo yo seré el que gane esta pelea"

De repente honest salta en dirección a zetsu el cual se queda quieto mientras su hijo atraviesa su peño con su puño, el ministro dice:

"que paso te rendiste?"

Zetsu solo sonríe y dice:

"no hijo ya perdiste"

De repente el cuerpo de zetsu se transforma en una baba negra que se extiende en el cuerpo de honest, el ministro dice:

"como es esto posible"

La mitad del cuerpo de honest se vio envuelta en negro, el ministro dice:

"no puedo moverme"

De repente la mitad negra de la cabeza del ministro se forma la mitad del rostro de zetsu el cual dice:

"claro que no ahora yo tengo el control, hijo mío esto me dolerá más a mi que a ti"

De repente la mano de honest se mueve sola, el rostro del ministro esta repleto de terror y de repente su mano se entierra en su pecho, para luego arrancar su propio corazón, el ministro esta viendo como el mismo se saco el corazón, zetsu dice:

"adiós hijo mio"

Después de ello zetsu se despega de honest, volviendo a su forma original para luego mirar a su hijo por ultima bes y retirarse, mientras en el suelo hones se desangra y con sus últimas fuerzas dice:

"perdóname madre, tu estúpido hijo no podrá verte en el cielo, a tu estúpido hijo solo lo espera el infierno"

Frente a honest aparece la imagen de su madre muerta la cual llora por la muerte de su hijo y el hecho de que no podrá verlo o través pues honest ira al infierno y ella está en el cielo.

Honste mira llorar el espíritu de su madre y el también derrama lagrimas antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, honest a muerto.

Mientras afuera

Sasuke y naruto se estrellan contra el suelo provocando una enorme explosión de humo, al disiparse el humo se nos revela a un naruto y sasuke completa mente eridos con partes de su ropa destosada y sangrando de casi todos lados mientras enfrente de ellos una kaguya sin ni un solo rasguño ni siquiera cansada, kaguya dice:

"eso es todo que decepción ahora no son una amenaza para mi ahora solo son 2 hormigas diminutas"

Naruto responde:

"ya verás"

De repente naruto y sasuke liberan todo su poder, sasuke forma a su Susano perfecto, y naruto a kurama, pero ambos elevan su poder aun mas sasuke forma su Susano perfecto divino de seis caminos (el que uso en su pelea con naruto) y naruto crea al kurama de 3 cabezas y 6 brasos, kaguya dice:

"me equivoque no son hormigas"

Ambos monstruos se alzan sobre kaguya la cual dice:

"son mosquitos"

De repente kaguya comienza a crecer, su tamaño aumenta poco a poco hasta que dentro de unos segundo kaguya es tan grande que el Susano divino y kurama de 3 cabezas apenas le llegan a las rodillas, ambos enormes monstros miran a la gigante que se alza sobre ellos, no son los únicos todos en la capital ven a esta gigante que en toda palabra es una diosa.

Naruto y sasuke atacan con todo a kaguya la cual solo usa una mano, de un golpe destroza el susano de sasuke y el kurama de naruto, todos los presentes no pueden creer lo que ven, kaguya dice:

"se los dije solo mosquitos"

Naruto y sasuke se estrellan contra el suelo completa mente derrotados, sasuke dice:

"no puede ser estamos completa mente derrotados"

Naruto responde:

"ni siquiera el poder del rikudou pudo ayudarnos"

La gigantesca kaguya solo los mira y dice:

"acabare con ustedes aquí"

De repente kaguya apunta su dedo índice a los 2 ninjas, de repente la punta de su dedo empieza a brillar, kaguya dice:

"desaparezcan"

Dicho esto un poderoso láser sale disparado de su dedo listo para destruir a ambos, de repente para sorpresa de todos una luz ase acto de presencia desviando el láser de kaguya, se trata de hagoromo ōtsutsuki, sasuke y naruto sorprendidos dicen:

"hagoromo/viejo extraterrestre"

Hagoromo saluda a naruto y sasuke:

"es un gusto verlos de nuevo, y también a ti madre"

Kaguya mira a su hijo y dice:

"hagoromo hijo mío, que ases aquí?"

"sabes normal mente tengo prohibido interferir en este mundo"

"alguien te lo prohibió"

"no yo mismo me lo prohibí, por eso se lo deje todo en manos de naruto y sasuke, pero por lo visto te as fortalecido demasiado para ellos"

"y as decidido tu en persona venir a vencerme"

"lamentable mente no puedo tu poder antes superaba al mío y actual mente me superas por mucho mas"

"Entonces que ases aquí?"

"salvando a naruto y sasuke espera un memento"

De repente hahgoromo desaparece y reaparece pero esta bes trae consigo a lee y seryu, seryu dice:

"¿Qué paso?"

Lee mira a hagoromo y dice:

"el sabio de los 6 caminos"

"oye lee-kun, ¿Qué es eso del sabio de los 6 caminos"

"bueno seryu, ¿Cómo lo explico?, el es básica mente dios"

"¿Qué?, dios"

De repente seryu se pone a rezar a hagoromo:

"ho por favor todo poderoso sabio de los 6 caminos permítenos a mi y lee vivir una larga vida juntos"

Hagoromo tiene una gota de sudor en la nuca y dice:

"no es necesario que reses no soy ese tipo de dios, como sea los trage para que se lleven a naruto y sasuke de aquí"

Lee y seryu se dan cuenta de naruto y sasuke en el suelo derrotados, lee dice:

"naruto-kun, sasuke-san"

Lee y seryu corren a ellos mientras hagormo se dice a si mismo:

"bien continuemos con lo otro"

De repente hagoromo ase una pose de manos y sierra sus ojos, escúchenme, la voz de hagoromo resuena en toda la mente de todos en la capital, no tengo tiempo para explicar asi que les pediré que por favor escapen de la capital ahora.

Cientos de soldados y civiles escuchan las palabras de hagoromo, kakashi dice:

"este es hagoromo"

Najenda le dice:

"su voz esta en mi cabeza esta usando una teigu?"

La vos de hagoromo continua ahora mismo yo ganare todo el tiempo que pueda ahora mismo escapen y reagrúpense, el mensaje termina todos en la capital están confusos no saben que aser, de repente un grito se escucha:

"TODOS A EVACUAR LA CAPITAL"

Se trata del emperador makoto el cual dice:

"ya lo escucharon no debemos quedarnos aquí evacuen la capital"

Con las palabras del emperador la evacuación empieza, hagoromo dice:

"me alegro de que tengan tan buenos lideres, bueno madre en donde estábamos"

Kaguya lo mira y dice:

"olvídalo, lárgate si quieres"

"¿tan confiada estas?"

"estas bromeando ahora mismo todos estos humanos son diminutos insectos para mi, hagoromo te dare la oportunidad de unirte a mi por ser mi hijo"

"lamento declinar tu oferta madre"

"bien es tu decisión, tu y estos humanos morirán muy pronto yo recreare este mundo"

"te puedo asegurar madre que este será tu peor error"

"mi peor error fueron tu y hamura"

"mm…"

"…."

"…"

De repente kaguya regresa a su tamaño normal y se retira a lo que queda del palacio, hagoromo dice:

"tu arrogancia será tu final"

De repente seryu dice:

"disculpe señor dios"

Hagoromo dice:

"no me llames así llámame hagoromo"

"disculpe hagoromo pero para ser un dios no pensó bien las cosas"

"disculpe?"

"vera pudo tele transportarse y traernos a mi y lee-kun aquí, entonces por que no mejor se tele transporto usted con naruto y sasuke fuera de la capital"

Hagoromo no sabe que contestar es cierto:

"bueno pequeña eso te lo contestare otro día, retirémonos"

Podrán nuestros héroes detener a kaguya?, ¿hagoromo pensara mejor las cosas?, descúbranlo en el episodio episodio.


	19. Chapter 19

Akame ga kyubi final-19-la calma

Por fin la guerra había terminado los ninjas lograron derrotar a los 2 ejércitos más poderosos del nuevo continente, desenmascarar a zetsu, derrotar a sus sirvientes y detener el edo tensei, pero lamentable mente no pudieron evitar la resurrección de kaguya la cual gracias a la teigu apocalipsis logro un poder sin igual tal que ni siquiera naruto o sasuke pudieron hacer algo en contra suya, por suerte hagoromo los salvo aun que esto solo es el comienzo.

Nos encontramos en una base de los revolucionarios varios kilómetros a de la capital

Dentro se encuentran todos los soldados y civiles que escaparon de la capital, nadie nunca espero que una base de revolucionarios hospedara a los soldados de la capital.

En una habitación en específico se está llevando a cabo una reunión.

Makoto dice:

"se muy bien que todos aquí no se llevan muy bien pero debido a la situación por favor les pediré que mantengan la calma, no tenemos otra opción que trabajar juntos para salir adelante"

Makoto esta sentado en el centro de la orilla de una larga mesa, del lado izquierdo están budo, esdeath, run y shikamaru del lado derecho están, najenda, susanoo, gladius, Chelsea y kakashi, esdeath dice:

"najenda esto me trae recuerdos a ti no?, recuerdo nuestras misiones juntas"

Najenda responde:

"silencio esdeath esto no me gusta pero como digo el emperador no tenemos otra opción mas que trabajar juntos"

Budo dice:

"¿por cierto quien es ese anciano junto a ustedes, no recuerdo que fuera parte de los revolucionarios"

Kakashi responde:

"no se sinos creerán pero eles gladius el primer emperador"

Makoto sorprendido dice:

"gladius eso es imposible tendría que tener mas de 1000 años"

Gladios responde:

"mocoso, yo soy gladius el auténtico, pero no estamos aquí para discutir si me creen o no sino para hablar del problema ante nosotros"

De repente a la habitación entra alguien mas se trata de hagoromo, kakashi dice:

"rikudou-sama, como están naruto y sasuke"

Hagoromo responde:

"se encuentran bien un día mas y se recuperaran por completo"

Najenda dice:

"bien no tenemos mucho tiempo, han pasado 2 días desde que kaguya tomo la capital a estado muy callada, lo único que sabemos es que planea destruir a la humanidad pero no sabemos cómo lo ara"

Shikamaru dice:

"en el pasado intento convertir a los ninjas en un poderoso ejército de zetsus blancos usando el tsukuyomi infinito, pero sabemos gracias a hagoromo que ella no planea eso asi que no sabemos cuándo sea su plan"

Kakashi dice:

"intentamos pedir refuerzos al continente ninja pero eso tardara y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos"

Budo dice:

"oye anciano según se kaguya es tu madre no sabrías la razón de ¿Por qué ha estado tan callada es tos 2 días?"

Hagoromo responde:

"solo se me puede ocurre que esta pensando la forma en como destruirá a la humanidad, tiene tanto poder que se da el lujo de pensar barias formas y escoger cualquiera de ellas"

Chelsea dice:

"nos subestima"

Hagormo asiente todos en la habitación no se sienten contentos con eso gladius dice:

"bien usaremos eso a nuestro favor, nuestro enemigo es arrogante y la arrogancia es una debilidad debemos explotarla"

Esdeath dice:

"según información kaguya es inmortal, además aun esta zetsu el cual también es inmortal aun si los derrotamos ¿Cómo detener a los inmortales?"

Kakashi dice:

"con un sello, el selo del sol y la luna como la otra ves no"

Hagoromo dice:

"eso será imposible, actual mente el poder de kaguya esta a un nivel que ningún sello ninja funcionaria contra ella"

Todos en la habitación se frustran al saber ello, de repente gladius dice:

"lo tengo, tal vez los sellos ninjas no funcionen pero si tenemos una opción las teigu"

Todos lo miran extrañados, gladius continua:

"entre todas las teigus existen 2 que serían capases de detener a un inmortal no importa que tan poderoso sea este"

Todos se sorprenden, run dice:

"¿Cuáles son?"

Gladius responde:

"murasame y yatsufasa"

Todos se sorprenden hagoromo dice:

"explícate"

"esas dos teigus tienen entre todas las habilidades mas peligrosas, el veneno mas mortal del mundo y la habilidad para absorber almas, el veneno de murasame por lo que he visto a sido capas de debilitar a seres tan poderoso como a naruto"

Chelsea dice:

"es cierto los cortes de murasame debilitan a naruto"

Kakashi agrega:

"pero a sasuke no pero eso se debe a que sasuke es inmune a todo tipo de venenos"

Gladius continua:

"por otro lado yatsufuasa es capaz de absorber las almas de las personas que sean apuñaladas por ella, que pasaría si un ser inmortal fuera apuñalado"

Hagoromo responde:

"en teoría no moriría pero la espada absorbe almas, eso significa que"

Gladius dice:

"exacto, debilitamos a kaguya con murasame y final mente seria enserada dentro de yatsufuasa para siempre dentro de ella"

Todos lo miran sorprendidos, kakashi dice:

"esa es una buena idea podría funcionar"

Todos están de acuerdo suena como un buen plan, pero shikamru dice:

"esperen aun tenemos otro problema, el poder de kaguya aun si ese plan pudiera funcionar como lo aremos ni naruto ni sasuke pudieron ni tocarla, como podríamos dañarlo con murasame y apuñalarla con yatsufuasa"

Todos inclinan la cabeza es cierto, hagormo dice:

"talves podía intentar entrenar con ellos, pero ni siquiera con ello serian capases de luchar con kaguya"

Najenda dice:

"esto se complica, tenemos un plan pero no tenemos el poder a menos que podamos fortalecer a naruto y sasuke no podremos detener a kaguya"

Todos en la sala están intentando pensar, pero nadie sabe que aser.

Mientras afuera de una puerta

En unos bancos junto a la puerta están sentados tatsumi, leone y akame aldo de ellos están aria, kurome, seryu y lee, la tensión se siente en el aire pues todos aquí tiene historia y no amagable, lee dice:

"por lo que he escuchado de seryu los jaegers protegen la capital es cierto kurome-san"

Korme responde:

"si"

Lee recibe una respuesta rápida y muy incomoda, lee intenta romper el hielo:

"leona-dono, ¿es cierto que tu cinturón te transforma en una mujer león?"

"si"

Otra rápida y incomoda pregunta, lee no sabe que hacer este ambiente es muy incómodo, de repente la habitación se abre saliendo sakura, lee mental mente dice gracias, todos la miran y sakura dice:

"no se preocupen ellos están bien sanan rápido además gracias a rikudou-sama están mucho mejor pueden entrar a verlos"

Todos se ponen de pie y entran, dentro de la habitación están naruto y sasuke acostados en camas separadas, naruto dice:

"chicos estoy bien?"

Aria dice:

"cielos siempre tan despreocupado, estabas total mente herido"

Kurome dice:

"estaba preocupada"

Tatsumi dice:

"de verdad estas bien?"

Naruto responde:

"no se preocupen estoy bien no me paso nada"

Naruto los mira y dice:

"oigan donde están wave y sai"

Sakura responde:

"tenemos problemas desde que llagamos aquí, veras los revolucionarios y los capitales no se llevan muy bien, wave, sai, Lubbock y nyau están intentado calmar las cosas"

"ya beo y que hay de air y luna"

"están ayudando a los heridos"

"y Chelsea, kakashi, gladius"

"oye despacio los demás están en una reunión, discuten como combatir a kaguya"

De repente sasuke se pode pie sakura le dice:

"sasuke-kun no toda vía debes descansar un día mas"

Sasuke responde:

"eso no importa debo prepararme, aun que sea daré un vistazo a este lugar"

Mientras afuera en lo que parece ser un patio de un lado están los revolucionarios y del otro los capitales, se encuentran recibiendo su alimento, wave dice:

"cada ves es mas difícil hacer que se lleven bien"

Lubbock responde:

"que esperabas después de todo la capital les a echo cosas horribles"

Sai dice:

"y los revolucionarios han echo lo mismo"

Wave dice:

"si esto continua asi no podremos luchar con kaguya"

Lubbock dice:

"tengo una duda"

Wave y sai lo miran:

"he estado viendo a todos pero, falta alguien importante, ¿Dónde esta syura el hijo del ministro?"

Wave y sai sedan cuenta de que es sierto, no esta el hijo del ministro wave dice:

"tampoco esta dorothea, acaso aun siguen en la capital?"

Mientras en la capital

Dentro de lo que queda del palacio, en el trono del emperador sentada se encuentra kaguya alado de ella de pie zetsu, y enfrente de ellos están nada mas ni menos que syura y dorothea, kaguya dice:

"¿Quiénes son estos?"

Zetsu responde:

"son mi nieto y su amiga"

"tu nieto, bien digan me ¿Qué buscan ustedes 2 aquí?"

Syura dice:

"primero si me permite, caminando por el palacio encontré a mi padre asesinado"

Zetsu le dice:

"si fui yo tu abuelo, acaso mi nieto ahora se quiere vengar?"

"para nada, mi padre siempre me digo que eligiera el mejor camino y el mejor camino es con ustedes 2"

En ese momento dorothe le susurra:

"syura de verdad piensas que esto es una buena idea"

"lo es, estos 2 son los seres mas poderosos del planeta si nos unimos a ellos estaremos mejor"

"pero"

"no te preocupes tu solo observa"

Kaguya les dice:

"si es verdad que quieren servirme demuéstramelo"

Syura le responde:

"claro ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"mi hijo el mayor hagoromo, me digo que mi arrogancia será mi final tal ves tenga razón, te encargare a ti syura destruir a hagorormo y su ejército que se esconde de mi"

Syura y dorothea se sorprenden, syura dice:

"seria un placer pero temo que no tengo el poder para ello"

Kaguya dice:

"por supuesto que no lo tienes eres un simple humano y uno sin chakra, muéstrame tu teigu"

Syura revela su teigu y dice:

"esta es mi teigu Formación de Dimensiones: Shambhala"

Kaguya se pone de pie y camina asía syura, del cual toma la teigu y dice:

"bien te mejoraremos"

De repente kaguya pone la teigu en el pecho de syura y para sorpresa de todos empieza a brillar, syura siente un terrible dolor:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dorothea y zetsu miran la escena sorprendidos, la teigu parece derretirse en el pecho de syura el cual sige gritando de dolor:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

De repente su piel cambia volviéndose gris y metálica, las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecen volviéndose total mente morados, kaguya quita su mano de su pecho revelando el símbolo del ying y yang brillando con un color morado en el pecho de syura, syura deja de gritar y mira su cuerpo, dorothea dice:

"syura tus ojos son morados además cuerpo es gris y metálico"

Syura dice:

"no solo eso, también me siento increíble mejor que nunca"

Syura mira una enorme piedra de unas 5 toneladas en la habitación la cual con una sola mano levanta, syura dicer:

"esto es perfecto soy mas fuerte que nunca"

Kaguya mira a dorothea y le dice:

"tu tan bien quieres?"

Dorothea le contesta rápida mente:

"no para nada, yo busco belleza eterna no poder"

"bien"

"por sierto si me lo permite, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?"

"solo fusione su teigu con su cuerpo"

Zetsu dice:

"entonces mi nieto, ¿destruirás a los humanos que escaparon de aquí?"

Syura con solo apretar su mano destruye la enorme piedray dice:

"por su puesto, solo dime mega-syura"

Una nueva amenaza se dirige contra nuestros héroes, acaso podrán enfrentarse a mega-syura.


End file.
